


我哥是个蹭得累，所以打直球给他就对了

by Hana_so_far



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_so_far/pseuds/Hana_so_far
Summary: 健全的海马兄弟（亲情向）DSOD后社长从冥界回来的故事。HE但很狗血，慎入。2020.03.12-2020.04.26
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 趁着这个大假期重温DM，掉进海马兄弟泥沼，于是写了这文。全员向，主角是海马和木马（因为翻译的原因，圭平/木马统一为Mokuba）

“……我不是你的好朋友吗？”

海马一直在走神，以致没听清Mokuba说什么。他不知道帕加索斯从哪儿找来的乐队，风格在复古与现代之间穿梭自如。海马忍受着鼓膜的刺痛，不禁悔恨自己为什么轻易就同意来这种地方。这个派对毫无疑问会成为他这辈子最糟糕的回忆之一，与此并驾齐驱的是——毫不夸张地说——海马刚三郎的虐待式教育。

“……呐？”

“什么？”但他表面上不能表现出来不情愿。“朋友？不，你当然不是……”

——你当然不是了。

朋友有很多，而你只有一个。当然不能划等号。如果一定要划的话，也应该是大于号，大的一方朝向你。

可惜的是他没有将这些话说出口的能力。弟弟看起来有点失望。不过他一直很聪明，意识到party的主题朝着奇怪的方向发展了，他的哥哥因而很烦躁，现在没心情谈论这个话题。

帕加索斯向他们这个方向走来了。Mokuba见状悄悄拉着哥哥的衣角往人多的地方走——起码可以分散一下对方的火力。直到手中的香槟快洒出去海马濑人才回过神。

“那么……我不可以做你的好朋友吗？”

弟弟看似无意随口一问。

被灯照亮的海面，波光粼粼的。尽管他很不愿承认，但事实正是：他丧失了独自思考的能力。为什么Mokuba的一句话就能搅乱他的思维？为什么总提到朋友？

时间稍微向前回溯……

他的弟弟短促敲门后敏捷地闪身进来。办公室内很整洁，有淡淡的檀香味。

“Nii-sama，请让我在这里躲一会儿。”Mokuba叹着气说，紧接着坐到社长几乎很少使用的沙发上。“暂时不想面对一个男人。”

海马社长扬起一边眉毛。他的眼睛还没离开电脑屏幕。

“哪个人？什么事？”

这种情况不常见。他的弟弟很少有烦恼……不，准确说是他不允许自己让他的弟弟有任何烦恼，当然甜蜜的烦恼那类除外。而且，Mokuba大部分时间表现出的都是一副无忧无虑、自由自在的样子——这才是小孩子该有的样子。因此，当Mokuba把自己的忧虑宣之于口时，往往真的有什么麻烦事了。

“……你要保证不会发火，”Mokuba迟疑了一下，终于还是同意说出来：“那样我就告诉你。”

“说吧。”

“……其实……就是工美部的A君。”他弟弟一本正经地说着。老实说，谈到工作时根本看不出他只是一个国中一年级学生：“我去找他要终稿，因为开发部那边一直在催嘛。之前也和他强调了Deadline，他还是坚持一定要和社长谈谈。这有什么好谈的！Nii-sama，我怀疑他迷恋你，因为他一定要每一件事都……”接下来就是扯到什么副社长的职责啊、他的年纪啊之类的。

“我说了，你和副社长都谈不妥，更别想找社长了。结果他那个表情，啊，真的应该拍下来给你看看。我学不出……”但Mokuba还是尝试了一下，以气势不足，失败告终。

“我出去一下。”

Mokuba的表情秀被濑人用一句简短的话打断。

“啊……好的。”

他的弟弟呆呆地看着他大步走出办公室。

去卫生间吗？或许他刚才根本没在听。

——果然这些都是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，哥哥不会在乎的。

Mokuba小声嘟哝道。

五分钟后，海马社长回来了，手里拿着一摞装订好的文件。

“喏。”他伸手把文件递到Mokuba面前。

“嗯？”

他弟弟看到扉页的标题不由得瞪大了眼睛。这正是他怎么催都催不出来的那份最终版，现在正好整以暇地躺在自己哥哥的手中。

Mokuba接过文件。

“……哥，你去把他打了一顿？”

“……你为什么会那么想？”这次换海马目瞪口呆。“只是强调了下纪律。”

当然。

当然了，我的哥哥当然会向着我这边。我又没有错。Mokuba暗自想到。

“不过，Nii-sama，”虽然很感动，Mokuba还是选择把忧虑说出来：“你这么做会显得我很窝囊……斗不过他只好来找你诉苦。你这样让我的在员工面前的尊严摆在哪里呢？”

“一个年龄是你三倍的男人在你面前无理取闹，”海马濑人坐回自己的专属位置，淡淡地说，“我不认为有必要对他和颜悦色。”

他的弟弟抚摸着那沓文件，一时语塞。

“谢谢，Nii-sama。”后知后觉要向他道谢——这种时候应该这样对吧？

“没必要。”

他的哥哥像是忽然想起什么似的，“对了，Mokuba。”

“什么事，Nii-sama？”

“……”对方沉默了会儿才问：“最近，没有奇怪的人联系你吧？”

奇怪的人。

Mokuba反复咀嚼这个词语，想提炼出深埋于其下的、隐约透出的哥哥的本意。

说到“奇怪的人”，一周前家里确实收到几封陌生人——自称是他们的亲戚的什么人——的来信。很奇怪，这个年头还有人写信什么的？以前，海马濑人在这些方面从来不会对他有所隐瞒，那次却一反常态。读到一半，哥哥便气急败坏地把信件揉成一团径直投进垃圾桶，并无视了他询问的眼神。

那两天海马确实气坏了。从他打的那几个电话的只言片语中，Mokuba大概判断出他的哥哥在与人争执不下，拼凑出来的主题似乎与自己有关。

“开什么玩笑！？”一声怒吼从海马濑人紧闭的房门内传来。

恰好路过的Mokuba吓了一跳。要知道上次他的哥哥这么生气还是因为达姿那次——游戏输给了多玛的三枪手。

“——我上次就说过了，我弟弟要留在我的身边！你们能不能换个有脑子的人来和我讲话？！”

接着是手柄被砸在面板上的巨响。Mokuba不由得在心里心疼那台电话机一秒。

“……这星期是第三次了。”

身后一个女人叹着气说。Mokuba认出了这个声音属于他们的女佣人。

“嗯，什么？”

“这是濑人少爷第三次在电话上对别人这么吼。”这位女士姓星野，是海马濑人难得信任的佣人。“你知道的，他在家的时间也不多。”

而他的哥哥有一个毛病，很难改正。那就是加班或者发起怒来会不吃不喝不睡。

“所以Nii-sama又没吃午餐吗。”

他注意到星野右手擎着的托盘，喃喃自语——他的哥哥心情不好时会吼人，因此佣人们不愿意在这个时候接近他。“交给我吧。”说着接过星野手里的盘子，左手压下门把手。

“等等，Mokuba少爷！濑人少爷刚刚说过现在不可以打扰他——”

但是晚了，黑发少年已经闯入了他哥哥的书房，并且鬼使神差地忘记了最重要的事——敲门。海马濑人很早就提醒过他注意隐私问题：因为Mokuba经常随随便便就进他的房间。不过Mokuba很快就给自己找到开脱：因为我听到了，哥哥你三秒前刚挂断电话，并且你没有吃午饭。

房间内，他哥哥海马濑人端坐在办公桌的电脑前，手托下巴，姿势无可挑剔。听到房门被陡然打开，海马社长头也没抬便怒斥道：“滚出去！我说过不要再来烦我！”

“啊，可是Nii-sama，再忙也是要吃饭的啊……”

换上有点委屈的小表情，Mokuba说道。虽然被人不分青红皂白骂了一句并没让他真的委屈。他的哥哥只是把他当作别人了，他知道的。他也知道，在海马面前，有时候服软是很有用的。

“……Mokuba啊。”

上一秒还在盛气凌人的海马濑人像被人提住后颈的猫那样瞬间收了杀气。他哑口无言地盯着自己弟弟看，似乎是想确认对方有没有被自己的戾气吓到，同时也不晓得该如何用语言补救——“……我以为是……”

“好啦好啦，我明白的。Nii-sama现在处于需要摄取营养的时间。”Mokuba换上一副严肃的面孔。说来好笑，几乎和海马濑人骂人的时候一模一样——只不过放在稚气未脱的圆脸上总觉得缺了点什么。

海马社长沉默着接过弟弟给的三明治。又白又柔的面包里夹着燻鲑鱼、生菜和莴苣，酱料里面有黄油。面包皮响脆响脆的。

Mokuba把壶里装的浓咖啡倒进大号马克杯。他觉得现在这个气氛正适合提问。

“……所以，是什么事？”

“什么？”海马濑人闪烁其词，“哦，没什么。”

“Nii-sama，你和什么人发了那么大脾气？”白气从Mokuba手中的杯口冒出。

“真的没事。你不用担心。”

“是什么事？呐，告诉我吧。我想知道。”黑发男孩笑嘻嘻地说，随后补上一句：“……不过，如果谈到这件事让你感到痛苦的话，你可以选择不说。”

海马从杯中啜了一口咖啡，就此思考着。

“是我不认识的人？”

“……是你认识的人。不过，你应该已经没有印象了。”海马濑人少见地停顿下来物色字眼，“是我们去孤儿院之前的亲戚。”

“谁？”Mokuba瞬间来了精神，“他们什么事？”

“……不要再问了。”

他哥哥的语气十分谨慎，也透露出一上午的劳累。他明明是个和对家公司争斗几个月也不显露疲惫的男人。显然，他的哥哥很不高兴，但是他隐藏起了情绪。他想那是小孩子不会懂的。

知道了，Mokuba说着点点头。

这件事后来令人稍微有了点头绪。因为Mokuba放学回家时，刚好碰见海马濑人和两个没见过的客人大吵特吵。

那二人都是中年人，年龄在四十五岁上下，一男一女，身着宽松舒适的衣服。他的哥哥则穿着衬衫和西裤，看样子刚从公司回来没多久。他们主要争论的话题是孩子的上学问题。仔细听了几句之后Mokuba发现争论的焦点竟然是自己。

为什么这两个不知从哪里蹦出来的、连面也没见过的人竟然会关心他在哪里读书？还要求他离开童实野市？

不过他的哥哥不会输的。虽然海马的年纪连对手的一半都不到，对方还是两个人，可他的伶牙俐齿、缜密的逻辑思维和过人的反应力总能把他的敌人逼到死胡同里。而且，话题一旦涉及到自己，他的哥哥便展现出宛如毒蝎子的一面。Mokuba此前从没见过自己哥哥这样，也不知道这是来自他们父母的哪一方的遗传。总之，海马的下巴在争论的过程中都没有放松过，Mokuba甚至没有插嘴的机会。

最终，当然是海马赢了。他的毫不让步令这对中年夫妇感到沮丧。他们提出如果Mokuba离开童实野上学，他们愿意提供全部学费和生活费。

这下，他们错了。大错特错。

如果说海马濑人刚才还看在以前的面子上没有把他们赶出家门，这次是真的踩了他的地雷。

“我的弟弟要留在我身边。因为我才是他的监护人。这没什么可谈的。”他的哥哥看都不再看两人的脸——他特别失望的时候就会这样。“矶野，帮我送客。”*【社长太生气而弄错了佣人的名字】

五米高的铁门在两个不受欢迎的客人身后关闭，他哥哥僵直的身体才放松下来。“如果他们真的为我们好，就不该这时候才冒出来命令我做这做那！”

Mokuba只感觉莫名其妙。虽说濑人刚当上社长时确实有一些人以亲人的名义想要巴结讨好他们兄弟俩，但对象往往是哥哥啊。因为实权都在哥哥那里，他不过是个小孩。

经历了种种事件后Mokuba确信，他们一定有什么目的。

回忆被迫打断，因为他的哥哥又重复了一遍同样的问题，不过换了用词。

“……有人骚扰你吗？”

“啊啊，”Mokuba略略歪头，“没有，应该……”

“应该？”海马濑人对这个暧昧的词语表示疑虑。

“没有。”大概回忆一番，Mokuba保证道。“你不用担心。我一点也不想离开你。”

“哼……”

海马自鼻间轻哼一声，终究不失柔和地勾起嘴角。

“对了，Nii-sama，有件事情想和你商量一下……”Mokuba来了兴致和勇气提出他的要求，这一部分是海马濑人刚展现出的温润的魅力所使然。

“……真的，可以吗？”

Mokuba放下手中那条蓝灰色的领带，小心翼翼地望向面前的男人。他的哥哥面对着穿衣镜身体微微前倾，衬衫领子立起来，扣子没有扣好，露出半截锁骨。

“你问晚会的事吗？当然可以。不过——”海马抓住他的两只“捣乱”的手，想要抽走领带，“别闹了，把这个还给我。你骗我，Mokuba。你根本不会反手打领带。”

“我会的！我一定可以做到的！再让我试一次！”

Mokuba为自己无力地争辩着，并努力挣开他哥哥的两只手。他没怎么费力。因为海马没有真正生气。

“那么，不要弄皱了。”海马濑人轻叹着这么说，“我最喜欢这条。”

“OK.”

然而，Mokuba决定不再自取其辱，干脆绕到他哥哥身后——这样一来就和往常自己打领带没什么区别了。

背后有把扶手椅。Mokuba站到椅子上的高度刚好可以从海马的肩膀上露出半个头来。对方扭过头，嘴唇张了张，似乎想要说什么，最终还是作罢，顺从地微微蹲下。那条蓝灰色的领带霎时容易掌握得多。

Mokuba的手将那条领带翻卷成结。他注意到镜子里海马濑人的表情似乎有些不自然，似乎努力不透出笑容。那笑容一半多是嘲笑，笑他为何多此一举。

为了回应那笑容Mokuba也笑了，并把对方衬衫最上面的两颗扣子扣好，再缓慢地把领带那个结往上推。

“铛铛——”

——大功告成。

他站在高处笑嘻嘻地尽情欣赏这一杰作，直到他的哥哥转头提醒他：“不要发呆了。既然说要一起去的话，你也应该换衣服，把头发梳好，再熟悉一下晚会流程。”说完，海马社长转身去取衣架上的白色西服，是他惯常的白蓝搭配。“不过不用担心，这个晚会没有你想象中那么正式，吃点东西坐一会儿就好。”

“我可以喷你的古龙水吗？”Mokuba拿起香水瓶，似乎蓄谋已久。

“什么？不行。”

海马濑人微张着嘴注视自己弟弟的脸，想都没想便说。

“那个味道不适合你。”

“为什么？”黑发男孩连忙问。

——为什么？因为我不希望你过早沾染这些东西：社交、酒宴、所谓的上流阶级。你的身上只要有沐浴液和洗衣粉的味道就够了。

那你可以一开始就拒绝他的请求啊。有个声音说。

不。

为什么？

这很矛盾。因为我也想亲自带他看看这个可笑的世界。

“……你为什么想试？”海马反问道。

“因为想变得和你一样，不行吗？”弟弟不假思索地回答道，“就让我试一下，好不好？”

“……”

没有遭到禁止。

Mokuba对着左手手腕按了一下喷嘴，然后把手腕放到鼻子下面。很快地，他扮了个鬼脸。海马在这期间一直注视着他。

“还是算了！有点呛。”

海马松了一口气：“我早说过……”

“我知道——看到你的表情就知道了。你不想让我闻起来和你一样。”Mokuba酸溜溜地说，把香水瓶放回原处。“小，气。”

“……我从来没有……”

他的话到这里戛然而止。海马濑人是识时务的男人，知道玩笑开到什么程度就够了——他相信Mokuba只是开玩笑。虽然他很想抓住对方问问，自己曾几何时给他小气的印象？

当天晚上Mokuba就把这个小插曲抛掷脑后了。直到两天后他在他的桌上发现一瓶没开封的香水。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海马和木马/圭平去参加慈善晚会，回家的路上发生一段小插曲……

气候转暖，这时间虽是下班高峰，天色仅有擦黑的迹象。黑色轿车在童实野市区干线街道穿梭，最终停在交通信号灯面前。车内香薰是黑醋栗与无花果的混合香型，对他来说味道有点太甜了。海马濑人往身旁看了一眼某个人：身穿亚麻色的法兰绒裤子和灰色花呢外套，十分安分地坐在自己的位子里，有一段时间没有变换自己的姿势了。  
海马还记得自己弟弟第一次穿正装：那是海马刚三郎还活着的时候。领口对小孩子娇嫩的皮肤而言很扎，身体又被浆过的衬衣束缚着，食物不和他的胃口，大人们讲的话他听不明白，Mokuba完全一副很恼火却又不敢发作的样子。海马觉得既同情，又好笑。  
总之，他的弟弟成长了。  
在他看来，Mokuba今晚也会感到无聊至极，而作为客人的他又不得不注意自己的语言和举止，不能像小时候那样摆臭脸。这对他的耐性来说无疑是个考验。  
“听说她们为甜食党准备了巧克力喷泉。”  
出于玩笑的心理，海马濑人突然说。他知道Mokuba最喜欢那个由顶部螺旋喷出热巧克力的东西，每次吃自助餐，看到了都会走不动路。  
“So what？Nii-sama，”他弟弟用低沉的嗓音一字一顿地说道，“我说过了，我要和你一起。不要用小孩子喜欢的东西诱惑我。”  
海马挑了挑眉毛：“你不是小孩子吗？”  
“我长大了，是个大人了。”  
“可本质还是个小孩。”  
语毕，纤细而有力的手指在某个被刘海覆盖的额头上轻轻一弹。Mokuba吃痛地一皱眉，抬起手想要还击，猛地意识到西服会被弄脏弄皱，被哥哥弹额头的仇只得就此作罢。作为愚弄他的回报，Mokuba死死盯着他哥哥的脸。  
海马濑人就会在这种对峙中败下阵来。  
“……你真的不再考虑一下了？现在后悔还来得及。”  
“我和你说了无数次了。” ——不，其实也就三次吧—— “我要去的，Nii-sama。”  
“会很无聊的。”  
“有你在，怎么会无聊。”  
海马濑人一愣，仿佛心脏有个区域被精准击中……这句话他感觉很触动。这的的确确是Mokuba的能力，也是自己一直依赖对方的原因。对方却不再直勾勾盯着他了，转而看向窗外。  
“我知道你在担心什么。你怕我说什么不该说的话，像公司机密啊、个人隐私啊之类的。”——不，我真的没在担心那个——“你放心吧，我站在你旁边只会点头和微笑，其他什么也不做。就像你带去一个刚出厂的机器人一样。”  
海马没再接话，因为他在脑海中简单构想了一下那个画面。确实够搞笑。

宴会地点选在童实野码头边一家七星级酒店的旋转餐厅，装潢和食物都极为讲究，但作为慈善晚会的地点总有点不太合适。海马濑人参加过无数个这种晚会，他更倾向于把地点选在福利院。今晚的两位女主人都是刚入中年，除了参加晚餐会外无事可做，并且对海景情有独钟。这样的女士往往钱多到数不清，而且没有干过一点活。  
海马濑人被邀请也就是来捐款，以及在某块有纪念意义的东西上签名合照的。  
客人并不太多，但是来了很多电视台和报社的记者。看来主办方有意把这个活动闹得沸沸扬扬。除了海马之外，年轻的客人就只有两三位的样子。宴会厅很大，装饰极少。靠墙除了书架，还有一些英国画家的作品，不过应该是模仿毕加索等画家出了名气。海马濑人朝书架上瞥了一眼，除了几本有意思的书是十八世纪的，其他都是当代作家的作品。  
“啊哈，城之内？……”  
他弟弟唐突地说出一个他很熟悉的人名。  
“什么？”海马问。  
果然，五米开外的餐桌旁背对着他们、正忙着摆盘的金发侍者怎么看怎么和他的高中同学极为相似。  
对方也注意到了他们。  
“啊哟！海马！”城之内连忙放下手里装满餐具的木篮子，他穿着白衬衫、黑马甲配黑色长裤，看起来十分精神。“你这家伙怎么会在这里？啊，Mokuba也一起来了！”  
“和你这庸才不一样，”海马濑人眨了眨眼睛，“我们兄弟是被邀请来的客人。你呢，被请来表演杂耍吗？”  
“Nii-sama——”  
“你这家伙！”金发侍者气得冲到海马濑人跟前，“一而再、再而三挑衅我，想打架吗，啊？”  
“小心点，城之内。”Mokuba缩着肩膀提醒道，因为这个冒失的男人险些打翻旁边桌上一瓶敞着口的甜酒。“Nii-sama和你都是白衣服。”  
“怎么，”海马站在原地动都没有动，“你一个庸才服务生要打我这个贵宾吗？在十家电视台的摄像机面前？”  
或许更多，海马濑人环顾了一圈。群众之中有人因为城之内的大嗓门而看向这边，不排除他们用手机拍照的可能。  
城之内这才反应过来。  
他“切”了一声，双手整理一下衣领，小声问他：“哎，都是哪家电视台啊？会拍我吗？我要告诉静香，让她看直播。”  
“……蠢货。”  
海马丢下一句转身从对方面前走开了。  
“走了Mokuba。不要和没脑子的人站在一起。”  
“海马你这家伙！”  
城之内克也对着海马濑人的背影张牙舞爪。可惜他只顾和海马嚼舌根，没能四处看看，不然就会发现有2、3个人在对他指指点点。  
Mokuba叹息道：“城之内，小声一点。不然你就要被当作闹事者赶出去了。”  
“岂有此理这个海马！不过话说回来……”他的建议有效果，因为城之内脸一红，音量减了许多，“Mokuba，你们怎么会到这里来？也太巧了吧！”  
“Nii-sama和我是来……”Mokuba余光看到不远处的哥哥有点无奈地回头望着他，联想到不久前的承诺，他对他喃喃低语道：“……有机会再跟你解释！我要先去哥哥那里了！”

——半小时前还保证一定跟在Nii-sama身边，结果刚到会场就和别人聊天去了，这怎么行？

“……我、我回来了。”他弟弟有点尴尬地问他，“你，生气了吗？”  
“你为什么会那么想？”海马有些惊异，他说，“走了，先去和几个人打招呼。”  
对方还想说点什么，但是忍住了。虽然海马心里不以为然，但其实有些困惑。毕竟他几乎没有在Mokuba面前展现过真正的怒意。  
宴会的细节没什么好讲的，对海马濑人而言就是一场普通的应酬：他掌握了一路对答如流的闲谈方式，让对方觉得他人如其表，聪明非常且无需提防。良好的风度举止已经像本能一样镌刻在他的基因里了：别人的有些话在他看来的确是偏执、粗糙了一点，海马不会像其他人发出洪亮的笑声，但他学会在某些场合三缄其口。他担心的是Mokuba，想看看后者会怎么反应……  
他的弟弟还真如本人所承诺的那样，像个得体的，或者说，十分优秀的“机器人”：在那些奉承话面前表现得很谦逊，对某些问话的回复虽然显得慌张了些，但不至于让人生厌。他会让人惊觉：哦，这是个异常可爱的年轻人。  
“以后就可以和两位Mr. Kaiba打交道了呢！”某位A先生赞赏地说。  
海马濑人轻声砸了嘴。他一直不喜欢这个人，并怀疑他有分裂海马公司的嫌疑，但依然和他握了手。  
“哪里，Mr.什么的，我当然还算不上。”Mokuba捂着嘴笑道，“哥哥大人才是BOSS。您就当我只有……我想想，三岁吧？”  
他和海马濑人不着痕迹地交换了一个眼神，随即朝后者做了个鬼脸。  
算是车上被愚弄的回敬。  
不过总的来说，带Mokuba在身边这个选择是正确的。比起那些自以为聪明的、带着些好奇围在他身边，像一团团难以抵受的怒火在炙烤着他的人们，弟弟讲的一些无厘头的俏皮话要有意思得多。  
在弟弟的极力制止下，海马濑人只喝了两杯香槟。虽然法律上讲他还是未成年人，但他已经高中毕业，在加上这种场合里，甜酒、烈酒、含酒精的汽水饮料鱼龙混杂，大家都睁一只眼闭一只眼……唯独Mokuba有些激动，仰着头再三要求自己哥哥把手中的饮料换成波子汽水。  
“Mokuba，别担心。”海马用手肘轻轻撞了对方一下，“香槟和汽水没什么区别。”  
弟弟闻言，脸红从本就红彤彤的皮肤里透出来。  
宴会接近尾声时，海马濑人提前给司机打了电话，让他把车开到酒店楼下。尽管已是夜晚，他还是在咖啡店买了杯黑咖啡。回去后还有一份合同要看，因而他极力想使自己清醒一点。Mokuba说他也要咖啡，不知是不是出于同样的道理。海马犹豫片刻，决定还是像个好哥哥那样买了杯热朱古力给他。  
弟弟看着他手里的饮料自言自语：“喝完酒又喝咖啡对身体不好。”  
“谁说的？”海马濑人说，“我马上要负担起重大的职责。我的身体需要咖啡因。”  
他们两个走到靠近海边的一处露台上，面前不远处就是漆黑的大海。四周灯火辉煌，远处大厦光屏闪烁。微风卷起他风衣的衣角。温热的饮料搭配已经带上点暖意的海风，还有这片光景，海马濑人不由得思考，多久没有这番情调了？  
Mokuba的情绪一直不高，当他没有兴冲冲地跑在你前面多半就是这样。多半是因为自己在宴会时没有听他的而闷闷不乐……或者，自己的所作所为点燃了他想控制些什么的欲望。  
“Mokuba……”  
“Nii-sama，”身后的黑发男孩插嘴道，“……你有没有感觉头晕之类的？”  
海马呆住。原来如此，你从刚才起一直在焦虑这个吗。  
“你不用担心。”年轻的社长冷静而庄重地安慰道：“我对自己的酒量有信心。”  
——况且香槟那东西酒精含量和啤酒差不多，他也只是断断续续喝了两杯而已。  
“Nii-sama明明还没到法定年龄。为什么要……他们也不……”  
他说不下去了。  
“Mokuba，”为了让交流更流畅，他微微俯下身，“没事的……这又不是我第一次喝酒。”  
话一出口，他立马后悔了，因为他的弟弟瞬间想到别的地方去了：“是谁让你做这种事？刚三郎吗？”  
“Mokuba……”  
该死的，应该立刻否认。一旦他犹豫对方就明白了。海马濑人擅长撒谎，可在弟弟面前这却变成了绝世难题。  
Mokuba低头看着手里的纸杯冒出热气，眼底涌出一颗眼泪，沿着脸颊险些滚落到他的饮料里。  
“……别哭了。”  
“我没有。”Mokuba忙抬起一只手揉眼睛，有模有样地说：“刚刚，有粒沙子还是什么跑到眼睛里去了——”  
“那，让我看看。”  
将咖啡放到一边，他的哥哥说着殷勤地捧起那张稚气未脱的脸，拇指抵在对方的卧蚕下方，寻找那粒根本就不存在的沙子。  
他的护手霜是柑橘味的。  
“好了！……”  
Mokuba拍开哥哥那只意欲翻他眼皮的手。对方明显是故意在逗他。  
“我没有找到沙子，所以你确实哭了。”海马濑人很真挚地——不，应该是，很做作地说。  
“我的Nii-sama因为我而生不如死，我不能哭吗？”弟弟赌气说。  
生不如死？海马濑人的喉咙里冒出若有若无的笑声。  
“……这都是谁教你的词？”  
“怎么，太学院派了吗？”  
海马濑人深深叹了口气。紧接着，“过来。”他说。  
Mokuba踟蹰着，最终把纸杯和对方的并排放在一起，转身投入兄长温暖的怀抱。熟悉的淡香水味混合黑咖啡的清香，再加上对方的体温，令人安心的感觉。  
Mokuba把下巴抵在哥哥肩膀上。  
海马濑人边抱着他边抚摸那在啫喱的作用下变得服帖的黑发。  
“Mokuba，已经过去的事，没必要为它感到悲伤。”  
“我不是为它。我是为你啊，Nii-sama，所以有必要。”  
“这真是我听过最蠢的论断。Mokuba，‘事’这个意象包含了过去的我。”  
“那就为现在的你。”  
“……”  
犀利的蓝眼睛里突然有笑意摇曳了一下，严厉的嘴唇也有那么一瞬间被微笑弯曲成弧线——他的逻辑学在Mokuba这儿很难行得通。  
于是他问：“你在怜悯我么？”  
“……”  
听了这个问题，Mokuba的答案是“是”，但他知道那是对方唾弃的东西。  
他的哥哥灵魂虽受伤却从不失其深。他的灵魂过于充实。  
“我是为了我自己才做这些的，这是我的选择。所以你的愧疚和怜悯，在我看来，”海马说道，语气却不够冰冷，“一文不值。”

——还是不该加这最后一句。他想。只怕Mokuba会更伤心。

但是Mokuba马上自嘲般地说：“还是比其他人的同情值一点的吧？”他从兄长的臂弯中挣脱出来，与其对视。  
对方脸上已经挂上往常那种微笑。  
黑色轿车这时停到了露台旁的弯道上，两侧车灯闪烁。  
“是的。”  
——那担心是多余的。  
气氛很温馨，以至于海马濑人不愿做那个率先提出离开的人。他要等自己的弟弟调整好状态，说他没事了。或许一直以来他都在强迫对方全速前进，以追赶自己的步伐，却忽略了Mokuba本身——  
“走吧，Nii-sama。这里是禁停区域，会吃罚单的。”  
Mokuba微笑道。他抬头扫了他一眼。Mokuba眼里又是海马向来觉得温暖的笑意，而前者的嘴似乎要调皮地笑起来。  
“啊，咖啡不要忘了——”  
海马濑人看着弟弟的身影，在原地站了一会儿。然后，他们跨进了自家豪车。  
——不。Mokuba已经证明，他跟上来了。

海马濑人又回到社长休息室。  
与往常加班时的心情不同，他有些顾虑。一般情况下，任何心事都不会影响到他的工作能力，海马濑人认为这是进入社会所必备的素质，更何况身为海马公司的社长。但今天与众不同——因为Mokuba跟他一起来了。

在他曾经的预计里，昨夜一如既往。宴会结束后嘱司机先把弟弟送回家，自己再返回公司，熬个通宵——这是他做的最坏的打算——在睡觉之前有份合同必须要审完。没两天就是周末，第二天也没有要事，那时候再好好休息就是。  
作为运行一家大公司的十八岁的社长，为了保持对下属的影响力，海马濑人深知如何用自己的想法去推动他们。他从来不是靠与人为善或团结协作而提升自己在职员中声望的那类人。曾经海马刚三郎教导的严于律己目的在于上行下效，到了濑人这里直接变成一种习惯。不过Mokuba马上就会反驳他，严于律己首先要有规律的作息时间吧？  
海马则说，有事业心的人，比如我，绝不会允许自己哪天睡超过7个小时的。

打开房门的一瞬间，干燥而温暖的空调风朝他袭来。他的弟弟躺在黑色长沙发里，身上裹着条羊毛毯睡着了。中央鼓起来两头瘪下去，远远看去好似一个牛角面包。  
海马濑人将门禁卡、钥匙和手里的东西放到附近的茶几上，轻声走了过去。在指尖要触碰对方的下一秒时，男孩睁开了眼睛。  
海马原来想说的是，“我回来了。”或许是昨晚的心得让他改变了主意，几番思索，他问：“吵到你了吗？”  
“没关系，我没有睡着。”Mokuba揉着眼睛挣扎着起身，径直落入对方的怀抱。兄长两条手臂环住他的肩膀，呼吸间薄荷草的清香令人精神振奋。  
“合同改完了吗？比我想象中要快。”  
海马看着墙上的挂钟，凌晨一点五十。  
“你买了什么，Nii-sama？”  
弟弟歪头看着茶几上的塑料袋。也难怪他会好奇，包装袋上印着的图案是附近一家24小时无人便利店的商标（这个时间也只有此类商店还开门了），而自己几乎不曾踏入这种场所半步——自从成为海马家的养子以后。  
让对方舒舒服服坐到自己膝盖上，海马濑人顺势拨弄着对方的头发，吻了吻发间：“巧克力泡芙。”察觉到弟弟被食欲唤起的隐隐的兴奋，他补充道：“但你必须睡觉了，Mokuba。”又亲了一下额头。  
“你会和我一起吗，Nii-sama？”  
海马点点头：“我很快。”  
——但他有可能不会。  
Mokuba高兴起来。他伸着懒腰站起身，在他哥哥的脸颊上回以一个柔软的吻。  
“那我等你。”

休息室只有一张较宽敞的单人床，不过睡两个人也不在话下。只是Mokuba已经念国中一年级，这个年纪早就不该继续和兄长挤在一张床上。他的休息室也不是没有床睡觉。  
很快海马濑人就明白，对方是利用自己孩子气的要求想要确认什么。弟弟想督促他休息。但海马得承认，Mokuba的战术太成功了：用自己的睡眠时间来威胁兄长之类的，对他来说简直太受用了。

清早醒来的时候，海马社长的右手手臂有些发麻。  
海蓝色的眼睛睁开望向自己身旁：一个毛茸茸的脑袋此刻正依偎在怀里，黑色的头发柔软蓬松，香波的味道正是他所熟知的那一个。因为正被Mokuba枕着，所以手臂是甜蜜地发麻。海马轻柔地拨开那些盖在弟弟脸上的黑发。原本以为小学毕业以后Mokuba有点长大了，可是睡颜还是和小时候一样没变。  
自从来到海马家，这样像小时候一样胡乱挤在一起老老实实睡到天亮的情况一只手也数得过来。因为是“老老实实”，没有来自外界的干扰，所以显得难能可贵。海马濑人在心里竟有一丝期望，这样的时刻再延长一点。  
此情此景，打扰了二人睡眠的这个电话显得是如此不识趣。来自Mokuba的手机。这才刚七点三十分。挑这种时刻打来，来电的人不是很熟络的朋友就是脑子有问题。  
Mokuba养成了和他一样的坏毛病。下次要提醒他睡觉时把手机调成飞行模式，或者干脆关机。  
在睁开双眼之前，怀中之物先伸出手确认了一下自己身在何处以及，他的哥哥是否还在身边。  
然后才伸手去拿床头柜上的手机。  
“……喂喂，啊……哦……嗯……我还没和他说。……”弟弟的声音里透着倦意。他又缩回自己怀里，似乎没什么可避讳的：“我和哥哥在公司。没关系……啊？”  
听上去像是朋友，似乎两个人在商量什么事情。海马濑人想了想，或许要劝Mokuba和这个朋友绝交了。在他看来，一个靠谱的朋友怎么会在早上七八点钟给你打电话？  
“……好的，我知道了。嗯，bye-bye，城之内。”  
……  
城之内？  
那个庸才？  
上一秒还在睡眼惺忪地拨弄弟弟头发的海马君刹那间睡意全无。他猛然睁开双眼，下意识要夺取对方手里的手机。因为动作过急，刚好挂掉电话的Mokuba失手把手机砸在鼻子上。  
“啊！”  
“唔。”  
海马濑人满含歉意地咕哝一声。他支起身，伸手揉了揉对方脸上被砸的部位，顺势朝亮着的手机屏幕看过去。确实是城之内克也。Mokuba竟然保存了庸才的联系方式吗？  
“我没事，Nii-sama。已经不痛了。”  
“……”海马的喉结上下动了动，“凡骨给你打电话了？他说什么？”  
“……没说什么特别的。”  
他的弟弟少见的移开视线。答案可想而知。  
究竟是什么事，而且Mokuba能一直瞒他瞒这么久？  
吸烟？……不会的。  
打群架？……这个可能性更低。  
难不成是，他在逃学吗？  
……  
在他神游之时，Mokuba忍不住呼唤他道：“Nii-sama？”  
他意识到自己还在揉对方的鼻子，连忙把手拿下来。Mokuba的鼻子因此有点发红了。  
“Mokuba，”海马濑人语重心长地说，“无论发生什么，你都不可以做伤害自己的事。你可以保证吗？”  
“……Nii-sama，突然说什么奇怪的话？”  
“你能保证吗？”  
他重复道。语气严肃让人觉得不是在开玩笑。  
“……嗯，嗯。”在兄长蓝色眼瞳的凝视下，黑发男孩略带困惑地缓缓点头。

——很好。这说明自己方才对Mokuba的担心都是多余的。

“在起床前需要点咖啡吗，Nii-sama？”  
海马轻轻哼了一声，但是微笑着用力揉了揉弟弟那头乱蓬蓬的黑发。对方身体靠过来，在他脸上留下一个早安吻，然后在自己的注视下翻身下床，蹦蹦跳跳出了房间。  
等他反应过来时，他意识到自己的嘴角是上扬的。不知从什么时候，或许是在经历了决斗都市和阿图姆一战以后吧，接纳和承认这些情感对他而言变得容易多了。  
“需要加奶和糖吗，濑人少爷？” Mokuba的声音从外面传来。  
“……你怎么模仿起家政妇来了？”夺走他注意力的东西暂时消失以后，海马发现自己的脑袋有些晕乎乎的。不管怎么说，他昨夜睡眠不足，因此格外需要一杯咖啡让自己清醒：“什么都不加。”  
海马濑人重新仰面倒在洁白的枕头和被褥中。虽然，他依旧很少在他人面前展露笑容，即使对Mokuba也是。有很大一方面因素是难为情……  
他的弟弟端着一杯热气腾腾的东西回来：杯子是自己的青眼白龙马克杯，内容物却不是他刚点的黑咖啡。也难怪，他刚没听见胶囊咖啡机运转的声音。  
“Mokuba，我不需要热牛奶。”海马濑人凑过去闻了闻，略嫌弃地说：“这是儿童牛奶还是你加了糖？”  
“你说过你今天没有工作，况且空腹喝咖啡对身体不好。”他弟弟硬将那杯牛奶塞给他，坐在他旁边的床上，“而且Nii-sama昨天睡得很晚……所以咖啡之类的东西，先不要喝了。”末了这句话，他换上强硬的语气，令海马一时间有些哑口无言。

——这下可真是难办了。

年轻的社长叹了口气，老老实实地坐在了Mokuba的身边。  
他喝了口牛奶，温热甜腻的味道在口腔里弥漫开来，令他温暖。虽然只是电热壶加热过的牛奶，但现在却已足够。海马濑人开口，试图说点什么，但他很明白他此时什么话也说不出来——至少是针对这件事，针对Mokuba，针对他的心意。他想说谢谢来着，但他更不想因为生疏的词语而显得笨拙。  
“……没有工作……只是没有明面上的工作。”他喃喃道，更像是自言自语：“今天是星期五，至少要在高管面前露脸。各部门开总结会，会程报告中午之前会发过来……”  
“那个交给我就好了。”他的弟弟应和他。  
“我还和N社社长有个视频会议。”  
“啊，那个改到下周一或者周二了。你可能还没看你的日程本。”Mokuba起身看着他，“你很累了，Nii-sama。今天应该禁止工作。”  
“别担心，Mokuba，”说着海马濑人忍不住又啜了一口牛奶，“这不是我人生中第一次三个小时的睡眠。”  
“那么，努力变成最后一次吧。”  
对方凑近了，在他脸上又亲了一下。这一次足足停留了几秒钟，才依依不舍地离去。  
“Mokuba，我是社长，我要经营一家世界一流企业……和那些庸才们不一样。”  
“那么，就由我来努力吧。”  
一口喝干了甜牛奶，海马濑人长长地舒了口气。最近这是第几次了，被Mokuba的一句话噎得什么也说不出来。  
“Nii-sama，我在想……”弟弟天真——最起码看似天真地说：“嗯，我们有多久没有出去旅行过了？”  
旅行？  
对方唐突的提问让海马社长明白过来，从刚才不断强调今天没有工作起——不，或许从昨晚开始，他的弟弟就在隐瞒什么，而他竟然没能发现……作为哥哥真的太失败了。  
“……Mokuba，你究竟有什么事瞒着我？”  
对方也决定不再扭扭捏捏，准备破罐子破摔了。  
“事实上，我们现在应该动身去机场了，Nii-sama……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章大家都会出来（果然还是喜欢写人多热闹的场合  
> 不要脸想求评论


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海马被弟弟骗去和友情教信徒们一起去海岛，他恐怕不能很好地适应这里......

他做了一个梦。  
一切都变得朦胧起来，阳光暖暖地洒在他们身上。Mokuba的头发弄得他痒痒的。四下里是一望无际的、只是看上去就会觉得充满生机的绿油油的草地。梦里的他似乎只有十二岁，不，或许更年轻。  
耳边时不时有风吹来。他睁眼，头顶上方的正是青眼白龙的翅膀，为他们的脸遮挡阳光……

海马濑人是被颠醒的。飞机遭遇了强气流，颠簸得很。年轻的社长在心底抱怨了一下帕加索斯的飞行员还是技术不行后，挣扎着坐起身。虽然能平躺，但舒适度怎么也比不上床铺。  
因为早晨没喝咖啡的缘故，他一整个上午都表现得像个智障，被Mokuba骗到了这架不知飞往哪儿的私人飞机上，而且飞机起飞后就开始呼呼大睡。他不记得睡着前自己有盖什么东西，可有人给他身上裹了一条毯子。  
不过海马社长的生物钟很准，现在应该是午餐时间了。  
隔壁的笑声减弱了。某个人听到了自己的声响后拉开两人间隔着的帘子。  
“你醒了吗，Nii-sama？刚好我们在点餐。”他的弟弟盯着自己，仿佛在揣度他的心情。“……你有什么想吃的吗？他们的菜单很丰盛。”  
——如此殷勤可见，Mokuba对于把他哥哥强行骗出来一事，内心愧疚。  
前座有个棕发的女人探出头来：“我推荐博多拉面哦，Mokuba-kun！虽然他家老板是美国人，但是这架飞机上的豚骨汤味道真的蛮正宗的！”

……不太妙。  
他忘记还有这群热闹而聒噪的人与他们同行了，以至于刚才有几秒钟原谅了Mokuba。

“无所谓。飞机上的食物能有什么好吃的。”他冷淡地说。  
“……那就博多拉面吧！”他弟弟笑着说，“我还要一个大杯的巧克力芭菲，吃完拉面以后。”  
看到真崎杏子悻悻地坐回了原位，海马濑人这才舒展了身体。刚才的梦是什么？他已经很久没有做梦了……还梦到童年的自己和Mokuba，真是罕见。  
前段时间他的睡眠一直不好，总是断断续续，惊醒后又浅浅睡过去。刚才这段长而连贯的睡眠还真多亏了Mokuba早上塞过来那杯甜牛奶。他的脑袋不再昏昏沉沉的了，很适合办公。  
没错，办公。  
想到这儿，海马从脚下的随身行李中抽出轻薄的笔记本电脑。开机。会程报告差不多该发过来了，刚好可以打发这段无所事事的时间。幸好没让Mokuba帮他收拾行李。有时候海马濑人不得不佩服自己的某些先知先觉，或者说睿智吧。  
他的弟弟挪了过来，坐到自己身边。他像是心思细腻地拉好了帘子，再从腰侧抱住他的哥哥大人。  
“……你干什么。”  
“你还在生我的气吗？”  
“不然呢？过个十天半个月回去，事情都可以堆积成山了。”海马动了动身子，以便对方把脑袋靠在一个舒服的位置。“尤其是N社那个社长，还有矶野……我能想象有多少个未接来电。”  
“对不起。”大概是听出自己哥哥声音沙哑，Mokuba不再倚着他，“Nii-sama，我只是想让你忘记一切好好休息一下。”  
或许，海马想，他应该发一顿火，这样Mokuba以后就不会再犯同样的错误。倘若是两个人的单独旅行还好，可同行的竟然还有游戏一伙人——要人忘记一切，这太强人所难。  
“我保证周日的晚上我们就能回去……这段时间落下的工作我来想办法。”  
对方垂下眼睑令海马濑人的气瞬间消了——也可能他本身就没有生气。  
“你口渴吗？我去帮你拿矿泉水……”  
“等一下Mokuba——”  
他抢在弟弟离开前扼住对方的腕部，并将其拉回自己身边。  
“什么事，Nii-sama？”  
“以后再遇到这种事，要提前告诉我，明白吗？”濑人皱了皱眉头，“另外，你这答应得未免过于随意了：坐这种廉价航班还欠帕加索斯人情……”  
因为他刁钻的话语，Mokuba终于噗嗤一声笑了出来。太好了，他从没有让弟弟不好过的意思。  
“本来想给你一个惊喜来着……”  
“确实惊喜。”海马濑人盯着对方，“地表温度150华氏度，这温度可以直接去烧烤了。不要妄想我陪你去游泳，Mokuba——我连泳裤都没有带。没错，是故意的。”说着，他露出志在必得的笑容。  
“没关系。”他的弟弟依然笑着说：“我再给你买一条就是了。”  
“只待在酒店里也可以的哟。”真崎杏子又从前排探出头来，笑眯眯道：“那所酒店我查了，游泳池、健身房、私人影院、海底餐厅，总之，娱乐设施也超级丰富！”  
“……”  
海马濑人没有理会她，转头对付手上的汇报。对于私人空间被打扰一事，他感到有一丢丢的不爽。  
杏子又缩回去和静香聊天去了。  
他说：“我就待在酒店里工作，其他哪里也不会去。”  
“好的，那我陪你。”  
Mokuba说着，又像个颈部挂件一样抱了上来……希望他不是又出什么幺蛾子。  
“……随你喜欢吧。”  
“现在我可以去帮你倒水了吗？”  
海马濑人叹了口气，又揉揉对方的头发：“去吧，小心一点。”毕竟飞机刚度过那段颠簸状态。  
“我爱你，Nii-sama。”弟弟说道。  
“……如果我不同意来这个鬼地方，你就不爱了吗？”海马尖刻地看着他。  
“嗯，那样的话我会重新考虑一下……啊哈哈哈！”Mokuba开心地笑着，并及时跳开挣脱了哥哥的钳制。

然而Mokuba少有地食言了，简直是陨石撞地球级别的少有。但这恐怕是没有办法的事，对方的本意就是来这里享受周末的。海马濑人的心绪还算平静。  
他跟着那群闹哄哄的人下飞机，又在帕加索斯的佣人们带领下坐专门的轿车到达海边那所高档酒店。据说这次是帕加索斯特意招待他们的，作为决斗王国2.0版本，吃住行全由他包了，不过行程内不包含任何有关决斗的事项。  
酒店建在离沙滩边300米不到的距离，外形像个船帆。它是当下最豪华的酒店之一。酒店大堂直达天顶，看得人眼花缭乱。城之内克也和武藤游戏不断感叹好厉害，而对海马来说没什么新鲜的，他以前来过这个地方。  
“听说最小的套房也有170平米，还有私人管家服务……”城之内想入非非道，“要是每天都能住在这样的地方就好了，嘿嘿~”   
海马濑人飞快地翻了一个白眼。  
“怎么了，海马，你这家伙！”金发年轻人提高了音量，“你在瞧不起人是不是？！”  
“哥哥，公共场合，不要挑衅别人！”静香小声劝说道。  
“哼。这种程度就羡慕得眼红了？”一身黑衣的年轻社长拉着行李箱的手停了下来，“庸才果然就是庸才。”  
“Nii-sama——”Mokuba无奈道。  
“你这混蛋！昨天我就想说了……每次只会卖嘴皮子，有本事和我到海里比游泳竞速啊！”城之内洋洋得意，“输的人要叫对方一天爸爸！”  
“……无聊透顶。”  
从前台的黑发女郎手中领过房卡和一系列杂物后，海马濑人转身带着Mokuba走了。无论如何不愿再继续把帕加索斯的人情欠下去，他的房间留的自己名字，信息也是自己的信用卡。  
游泳竞速？  
在这么大的太阳底下？  
开什么国际玩笑。不管怎么说，在恶毒的阳光底下肤色晒成古铜色、肆意挥洒汗水之类的，和他完全不搭。  
“哈哈，害怕了吧海马！我就知道你不敢！”  
“吵死了，城之内！”Mokuba扭头朝他做鬼脸，“我的哥哥萨玛现在有要紧的工作要做，才没时间陪你玩小孩子过家家的游戏呢！八~嘎！”  
“切！”城之内回以经典颜艺。“嘛，懒得管他！游戏，本田，我们等会儿放好行李就去海里潜水吧！”  
“嗯。不过我不会潜水，城之内君……”  
“没关系，很简单的，我来教你！”  
——潜水？  
也不看看季节合不合适。  
海马濑人感到手心里的某物不安分地动了动。他选择无视，把那只手牵得更紧。

“呐，Nii-sama，我可以去潜水吗？”  
Mokuba终于说出这句话是在他们到房间一个半小时以后。  
他特意选的海景房。刚到房间时，弟弟兴奋地把房间内所有灯都打开然后又关上。闹够了，他从行李中拿出笔记本电脑——这可真稀奇，海马以为他早就将飞机上的承诺忘了呢——说是有几封邮件要收。大概是工作邮件。对于明了对方心意的他们兄弟而言，交流有时候不那么必要。于是海马濑人和Mokuba在床上各自抱着电脑，度过了无言的一个小时。  
当Mokuba第三次从床上坐起来以后，他终于问道。  
“不行。”  
海马社长想都没想便说。  
“为什么不行？”  
弟弟躺到自己左侧，不过和他方向相反——头枕在床上，腿贴在墙上。这样他就能很好地观察自己的神情了。  
海马濑人扫了他一眼，注意力又回到电脑上。  
“为什么？……多蠢的问题。潜水需要潜水证明，而你没有；这个季节也不适合；况且我不会陪你去的，你也不能一个人去。”  
弟弟面无表情地盯了他一会儿，长时间的沉默引得海马不由得也朝他望去。就在这时，Mokuba起身，以迅雷不及掩耳之势夺走了海马濑人鼻子上架着的无框眼镜，并且挪到稍远的位置……仿佛在等他过来抢。  
海马愣住了，可对方还是这么一言不发地望着他。

海马濑人有一双好眼睛，双眼5.0的视力，但他习惯在看书看电脑时戴一副平光镜。倒不是因为他相信平光眼镜能防辐射抗疲劳之类的，单纯为了集中精力。  
事实上没有眼镜他的工作也能继续。不过，弟弟这种反常的表现，倘若他置之不理的话，下一个被夺走的就会是电脑了吧？  
“……Mokuba，”海马社长用右手捏了捏眉心，“还给我。”  
语毕，他与其对视，等待对方参透他的意思。  
对方就这样盯着他，嘴唇紧绷，一动不动。  
海马濑人把电脑扣上：“你现在想和我玩那个……兄弟之间亲密无间但是没脑子的那种打闹吗？我现在没有时间。”  
他忽然有点庆幸：他弟弟小时候是多么乖巧懂事啊！每一次，只要他稍微严肃一点，对方就会咯咯笑着停止那些顽皮且低智的玩笑——眼前这种戏码可是第一次发生。话说回来，他心底的这种冲动怎么解释？难道他很期待吗？不，绝对不能让Mokuba知道他的内心竟然有点兴奋，绝对。  
Mokuba把手放了下来，盯着那副无边框眼镜看了看，然后吹了吹表面上的灰，默默无言地重新架到原主的鼻子上。  
“Good boy.”  
将眼镜推至鼻梁合适的位置，社长重新打开电脑。  
“……那我自己去玩沙子了。”弟弟像是在赌气，这样说着。  
“等一下，Mokuba——”  
海马濑人飞速地拉住他。弟弟因为他的力量又跌回床上。  
他本想说，不要去危险的地方。又想了想，来这里度假的人非富即贵，而且此地作为度假胜地早已扬名海外，保安和急救能力一流，似是也没什么好警惕的。

你要让他在这里陪你盯着电脑屏幕，一直坐到周日晚上吗？那样你会让他伤心的。一个声音在心里说。

最后，海马濑人决定像个好哥哥那样叮嘱道：“游泳可以，但不能潜水。还有……不要和陌生人说话。”  
“……Nii-sama，你以为我只有三岁吗？”  
Mokuba看自己的眼神变得神经兮兮，古怪异常。  
“你真的只有三岁就好了。”海马濑人把注意力转回文件上，“那样我无论做什么都把你带在身边，你也不会顶嘴。”  
“……Nii-sama，你究竟把我当成什么了？宠物吗？”Mokuba低头盯着自己的脚说。  
听到这个问题，海马完全愣住了，没有立刻回答。  
弟弟朝他光速做了个鬼脸，然后跑开了。  
“喂，Mokuba——”  
“Nii-sama，别紧张，我就是去楼下转转。”

十分钟后，正在海马犹豫要不要出去找人的时候，他弟弟回来了，还背回几样“战利品”。  
“……你这是准备去冲浪吗。”  
海马濑人看着Mokuba背着的巨大的冲浪板走进房间，其上印有青眼白龙的图案。海马认得这个牌子，没记错的话，是个所谓的奢侈品牌。  
他忽然怀疑起这片海域是否有礁石，或者被浪潮卷过来的大片水母。  
“没错。”  
“我不记得你学过。”  
“确实没学过……不过我会滑滑板和滑冰，还和你骑过马。”Mokuba欢乐地答道，边换上黑色的冲浪服：“我们只是随便玩玩。”  
“……而且这块冲浪板是成人的。”  
“没事，就当长板用了。而且，我想，以后你如果想冲浪也可以用。”Mokuba的大眼睛里闪过狡黠的光，“这个牌子很贵的。”  
海马濑人眼神一沉。  
便宜和贵的概念，他本以为Mokuba不懂的。他的弟弟不需要懂这些。他的弟弟只需要知道什么东西是他想要的就好了，其他的无需考虑。  
但是，果然，做不到吗？  
“我不是说过你不必在乎价钱吗？”海马皱眉道。  
“抱歉，我不是那个意思……”Mokuba似乎也意识到他说错了话：“……但是只有成人的冲浪板才有Blue Eyes！儿童的都不好看……”  
海马鄙夷地盯着对方看，最终Mokuba在他的逼视下败下阵来。  
“好啦Nii-sama，我真的喜欢这个。你总不能阻止我买我喜欢的东西吧，对不对？”  
“Mokuba，准备好了没有？……哇，好厉害，你们的房间好大！”  
海马还未能回复，一个留有金色短发的脑袋从门口探进来，环视一周找到Mokuba后，径直跳了出来。他注意到城之内已经换好了短袖短裤。  
在他刚想强调不要随便进入别人的房间时，他就被对方一句话气得半死：  
“哟，海马，不接受我的挑战的话，你的弟弟就归我了！”  
一个肉眼可见的“十字路口”出现在海马濑人的脸上。在海马准备开口骂人之前，Mokuba已经替他回敬了：  
“不，城之内，你将会成为我的手下败将。准备叫我一天爸爸吧！”  
“你这小鬼，口气倒不小嘛！”  
城之内说着勾住Mokuba的肩膀，用力揉乱后者的头发。他对海马说：“那么，勇者城之内大爷，带着他的小弟们征服大海去了！”  
“Mokuba——”  
“放心，Nii-sama。我会在你视线范围内活动的。”  
Mokuba说着对他比了个大拇指。

他想说小心点的。但是有游戏和庸才，还有其他人都在，不会有事的。  
但还是不行。  
原本计划工作的海马濑人，现在放下电脑，变成坐在阳台上观望他弟弟、游戏和城之内征战海面了。  
不，与其说是征战，不如说是那三人的花式摔入水中表演。他原以为城之内那个庸才能有多厉害，其实后者出奇不过是初学者罢了。海马本想提醒Mokuba浪花来了不要和人争抢，那样很危险，现在看来完全没有必要。那三人只是冲到沙滩上再游回海里等浪，如此不厌其烦地重复。时间是下午四点钟左右，阳光依然和正午时一样恶毒。意识到时，已经注视他们将近30分钟的时间，海马濑人稍微有些烦躁。他盘算着去个凉爽且清净的地方安心办公，到一层的咖啡厅或许是个好主意。

没错，弟弟已经十三岁了。  
你不能总想着把他护在身后，对吧？

但他还是，私心想要自己占据Mokuba心里的最大比重。  
咖啡厅里很清静。可能这段时间下榻的只有他们一行人。意识到无人注意他时（他毕竟也算个名人），海马濑人这才松了一口气。来这里大概是他最近做的最没脑子的事了。  
人在清醒时会想很多，海马濑人也不例外。被迫休假才不到12小时，他从未如此有工作的欲望——前提是，他弟弟能心甘情愿地坐回他旁边。这在眼前等于不可能，所以，他还是只能在这里待着。

这时，有人轻轻揽住了自己的腰，掌心温热。  
“Hi~ Kaiba boy.好久不见！想不到YOU竟然一个人啊。”  
浑身上下散发着香气，飘然的长发，颤抖的尾音，用脚趾想都知道是谁。  
“……干什么？”  
海马濑人警觉地把腰向前一挺，挣脱了他。  
“好冷淡啊Kaiba boy，我真伤心呢……”帕加索斯竟然换下了那件红色长礼服，上身是件印有海岛风格图案的开衫半袖，下身穿白色长裤。话虽这么说，他顺势又把胳膊架在自己肩膀上：“刚才喝下午茶时看到了，Mokuba boy和游戏boy还有他们的伙伴们在海边玩得很开心。YOU竟然不跟着一起去吗？”  
“……帕加索斯，你不要以为绑架Mokuba的事我已经不计较了！”海马咬牙切齿地说。  
“不要嘛Kaiba boy~难得请YOU过来就是希望we make it up and be friend again~不过YOU虽然来了，却没有住进我安排的房间呢……”  
“你这家伙想弥补是一件事，我接不接受就是另一件事了。”  
“话说回来，Kaiba boy，”帕加索斯俯下身在自己耳边悄声说，“YOU and Mokuba boy and 游戏boy闹别扭了吗？I don’t wanna be a nosy man, but, 我几乎是看着YOU成长的，所以看到这幅景象不由得有点担心呢。”  
“我的事轮不到你来担心。”  
——再说了，根本没有闹别扭，只是享受各自的时光而已——海马濑人面无表情地说道。  
然而对方似乎并不满足于此，竟然直接上手了……用手捏住他的嘴角两边，试图人为弯曲那条严肃的直线。  
“如果you no need worry的话——就别那么死板嘛，Kaiba boy~”  
海马濑人拍开他的两手后，帕加索斯又伸手将他衬衫的纽扣解开一颗。海马只感觉胸前一阵凉爽。  
“你这家伙——”  
“坐在YOU旁边可以吗，Kaiba boy？”说着，美国人反客为主，一屁股坐在他的对面。“……哦，别那么看着我。我知道YOU讨厌聒噪的人，但我们聊聊天如何……或者，YOU愿意和这里美丽的小姐们一起玩玩也可以哟~”  
海马濑人默默把衬衫扣子扣好。  
他原以为帕加索斯和自己只有商业合作关系，也就是说，除了工作什么也不谈那种。对方表现出来情感上的关心，不但让他觉得不自在，而且不知道该如何应对。  
“Actually, Kaiba boy, 我以为YOU不会来的。”  
“……和你无关。”  
这句话还没出口，长发男子自己接了过去：“……但我立即想到：如果Mokuba boy想来玩的话，YOU是无论如何也会跟过来的。”  
“……哼。”  
回应对方的只有手指敲击键盘的声音。  
“只是，一想到YOU感情这么好的兄弟终究有一天也会分开，就感到好心痛呢。”  
敲击声停止。  
海马濑人抬起头等待对方的下文，可对方却像是故意逗他那样，端着高脚杯闭目养神起来，什么也不肯说了。  
“……你什么意思？”他翘起二郎腿，俨然进入谈判模式。  
“嗯？Easy, easy,Kaiba boy. 我说的是事实。毕竟，Mokuba boy长大了，总有一些unwilling的因素迫使他离开家人……”  
“绑架过Mokuba的人有什么资格说这个。”  
他打断了对方，并终止了话题。不管怎么说，帕加索斯的话唤起了他心中一直盘旋着的不安。武藤游戏当然不会伤害他的弟弟，但这无端升起的不安是怎么回事？  
无论怎么说，他都应该去看Mokuba他们怎么样了。  
“Kaiba boy~喂Kaiba boy！真是扫兴，又走掉了……”

太阳西下，海面染成橙色。沙滩上人却比刚才多了。  
可能是被城之内和游戏带动了气氛，也可能是这两人身为决斗者很出名，而武藤游戏那独树一帜的发型即使湿了水也挺立不倒。总之，岸边围了不少看热闹的，还有人用手机拍照。海马濑人不由得再次佩服起自己的睿智：他带了墨镜和帽子。  
弟弟和两名高中同学似乎玩累了：城之内克也倚着冲浪板勉勉强强站着，而武藤游戏和Mokuba干脆躺在沙滩上休息了。看着弟弟以一种好似晒鱼干的姿势躺倒，他忽然觉得好笑。  
“海马！”城之内朝他喊道——引起了人群中一阵欢呼——而他仿佛根本没意识到他们现在的处境：“我们一致认为：最后还是我赢了！我摔的次数最少！快，愿赌服输……”  
“一开始我就没有同意，何来愿赌服输？”  
海马濑人，居高临下地说。  
而且，再怎么说Mokuba都还是小孩，和小孩比赛还那么较真的人恐怕也只有他了。  
“不过，Mokuba kun也真厉害。”游戏仰起脸，“不像我，一直在摔跤……”  
“我只是平衡力比较好啦。”  
他的弟弟嘿嘿笑着，头发完全湿了，一半粘在脸上、一半粘在沙滩上。  
海马将准备好的干毛巾盖到对方头上。Mokuba把毛巾抓下来，睁大眼睛，好像……才看到自己哥哥的身影。  
“……还站得起来吗？”  
他低头问。  
“Nii-sama！！”  
黑发男孩连忙挣扎地站起，似乎想要助跑跳起来然后给自己一个熊抱。  
海马濑人抢在他抱住自己前出手制止了：“不要过来。你身上脏死了……赶快把头发擦干，不要感冒了。”  
——最主要的原因是，有人在用手机拍照这点令人不快。  
“哦哦，对不起……”  
Mokuba悻悻地垂下手臂，有点失望的样子。他乖乖地擦起头发来。  
“……”  
海马濑人不知道自己是犯了什么傻，或许是帕加索斯那句匪夷所思的话在他心里埋下了颗炸弹，导致他想证明什么。一般情况下，他是会权衡利弊再行动的那种人，几乎没有一冲动就做过什么事。  
这次，海马明白是他一时头脑发热，不管是被人看到还是拍下来他都会后悔的。  
他环顾四周，确定这个角度不会被任何人看到后，俯下身亲了Mokuba的嘴角——因为是对方脸上唯一称得上干净的区域——尽管小心避开，还是弄了一嘴砂子。  
“哇。”  
弟弟睁大了眼睛看着他，仿佛他是个外星人似的。  
“哼。”用手背蹭了一下嘴唇，他说，“这下我脸上也有砂子了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本上全是抒情的一章。DSOD后的“严肃”talking以及兄弟低智商打闹！

“……Nii-sama，你还是不该亲我。”  
不管是冷若冰霜的表情，还是话语中斩钉截铁的语气，都是弟弟明确告诉他这个话题需要严肃谈谈。只可惜海马没法将那种效果完全形容出来。  
把弟弟和武藤游戏从沙滩上捡回来是一个小时前的事（为什么没有城之内？那家伙忙着和几个粉丝合影呢）。某小孩在自己的强迫下洗澡换衣服以后，现在，伸展肢体继续躺在床上。  
“为什么？”海马濑人说，默默将手里的电子书翻到下一页：“……不会怀孕的。”  
“……你在说什么呢？！”  
Mokuba注意到他哥哥消瘦苍白的脸上隐约有些得意。当那洋洋自得的神态逐渐变成仰天长笑时，他略吃一惊，因为哥哥竟然会和他开这种低智商玩笑。  
“我是很认真的。”  
意识到被嘲弄以后他倒抽一口气，费劲地想从趴着的姿势坐起来。四肢沉甸甸的，果然下午活动过度了吗？  
“你担心被拍到吗？”濑人问他。“不用担心，没人看到。”  
“我没在说那个。”或许是报复心理作祟，Mokuba一本正经说道，“亲嘴会传播口腔细菌，你把你的病菌传染给我了。”  
注意到他哥哥满脸错愕地看着他，Mokuba终于忍不住咯咯笑了起来。  
“……你可能不记得，”海马濑人说道，“你小时候，我怎么喂你吃东西的。”他眨眨眼睛：“就像mama-bird喂小鸟一样。”  
弟弟的嘴巴直接变成O型。  
“Impossible. 你骗我。我不信。”  
暂且不论这番话真实性有多少，海马的言论还是给对方带来一定伤害。因为他沉默着，似乎在脑中重构哥哥描述的画面。  
“随你怎么说，事实就是事实。”  
“好恶心……我不能再想了。”Mokuba大喘一口气，渐渐镇定下来。“……你说过，过去的事就让它过去，你从来不会看你的过去，所以你不该提它。”  
“沙滩上的事也是过去时。谁先提的？”  
Mokuba吃瘪的表情也是蛮有趣的，海马在心里思忖道。  
“I win. You lose.”他继续说。  
弟弟看上去想要破坏点东西来证明什么……比如说，他手里的Kindle。  
说时迟那时快，像是有感应到似的，海马濑人抢在Mokuba扑过来之前从他所坐的地方飞速起身。弟弟低吼了一声身子前倾，倒在床垫上自己形成的凹坑里。  
“I beat you, twice.”  
海马社长身手敏捷地逃到房间中央，得意地说道。就差再加上一句“来抓我啊Mokuba”了，不过他死也不会说的，那与他的人设不符。  
弟弟眼神看着像着了火一般：“Nii-sama，你欺负人。我生气了。”  
“……”海马头都没抬。“你骗我。我不信。”  
Mokuba知道，对付他哥哥的性格，无论怎么样，一哭二闹三上吊是行不通的——或许主语是他本人的话，成功的希望会大一些。  
“我不生气了，你坐过来吧。”  
“Mokuba，鉴于你刚才表现出的攻击性，我不。”他又向远处移动了两格。  
“……Nii-sama，你才是只有三岁的那个人吧。”

说到他哥哥表现出的幼稚的一面，Mokuba见过的次数恐怕也就那一次。  
那可能也是自己唯一叛逆的一次：是去年还是前年，下班归宅的路上，忘了他和哥哥因为什么闹别扭，好像是Mokuba想买东西而海马不同意？总之是芝麻蒜皮的小事，而自己根本不是对方的铁齿铜牙的对手。  
“我不想理你，我要下车！”气得Mokuba一脸仇恨地说。  
海马濑人飞快地扫了他一眼：“把车停下，矶野。”  
“可是，濑人少爷，这里还是行车道……”  
“停车！”海马特别霸道地喊着。  
只听“吱”一声刹车，Mokuba差点撞上前排座椅。他凶恶地瞪着坐在自己右侧的某人，而后者一直保持着双臂抱胸、二郎腿高高翘起的姿势，连眉毛都没动一下。  
哥哥竟然真的让矶野把车停下了？！  
没办法。  
Mokuba硬着头皮拉开车门下车。脚刚落地，车门还没关好，只听他哥哥毫不耽搁一声令下：“开车。”  
旧款劳斯莱斯在他身后头也不回地开走了。  
Mokuba站在原地呆愣愣看着车子左转消失在视线里，这简直和他之前的噩梦里的情景一样！被哥哥当作丧家犬、碍事者，丢在身后什么的。  
他用了几秒钟振作起来，往前走了几步才发现，包和手机都落在车上了。好在这个地方他认得，游戏家开的店铺就在不远处。  
武藤游戏和双六爷爷正在准备晚饭。不过他们一如既往，十分热情地接待了他。  
“……所以，是怎么回事，Mokuba-kun？”端出茶水，游戏问他。  
Mokuba犹豫一下，把事情经过一五一十讲了出来。  
“原来是这样……”武藤游戏听完哈哈笑了，“想不到海马君和Mokuba-kun也会因为这种小事吵架呢。不过别担心，因为，兄弟都是这样不是么。”  
“我和Nii-sama这之前就从不吵架……”他喃喃道。

他们本身就不是普通的兄弟。  
——不，或许有过一次。那是海马刚三郎给他哥哥的最后一个试炼。不过那次情况特殊不是吗？哥哥的本意一定不是他所说的那样。

“我虽然没有哥哥或弟弟，但我知道，你们很快就会和好的。”游戏说着，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“一定会的。”  
谢谢你，Mokuba回复。  
没过多久，矶野和河豚田找上门来。他们也没想到Mokuba竟然真的在武藤游戏家里。  
“Mokuba-sama，快点回去吧！车刚开出去没多远濑人少爷就命令我把车倒回去，谁知您没在原地。他马上派我们出来找您，所以……”  
游戏和他听了，不由得相视一笑。  
“我和游戏商量好了。”Mokuba说：“既然哥哥气还没消，那我今晚就先睡游戏家。”  
矶野脸色一沉：“……濑人少爷已经快急疯了。”  
唔！  
那还说那么多做什么！  
他们向游戏和双六道谢之后钻进车里，径直驶向海马大宅。路上，Mokuba在心里演练，等下见到哥哥要怎么说。以对方的性格一定会双手叉腰站在家里那高高的楼梯上，当着佣人们的面先数落一通自己的错误，好似要把他吞了。虽然Mokuba有错在先，但反叛心作祟，他这次无论如何不愿让步。  
可惜他错了。  
他的哥哥第一时间奔下楼梯，扶着他肩膀问没事吧，受伤了吗？然后把他拥入怀中。  
Mokuba只觉鼻子一酸，那句“没有”却怎么也说不出来。  
他可真傻。  
从那以后Mokuba就决定了：不和他哥哥吵架，无论如何都要理智沟通。因为放任自己的情感宣泄以后，他自己虽然爽到，可受到伤害的会是哥哥。

“……Mokuba，躺在我身上发呆就算了，你还要流口水吗？”  
思绪被海马濑人一句话打断。Mokuba意识到他的哥哥交叠着两条长腿半卧在床上，自己正横着趴在对方的腹部，而他下巴正对的位置那块布料似乎有点湿了。  
“啊我，流口水了吗……”他咽了口唾沫，徒劳地想擦干那块被污染的区域。他知道他哥哥有洁癖。  
“……对不起哦……”  
“哼。”对方看起来没有多生气，“……在想什么？”  
“嗯，突然想到了好吃的东西。”  
他撒了谎，毕竟，都不是什么要紧事。  
海马濑人自鼻间轻哼一声，“我刚才打电话叫了餐，送到房间里。现在要吃吗？”  
“好啊。我想先去敷面膜——”  
“等一下，Mokuba……”他哥哥再一次叫住了他，“……有个问题要问你。”

——有个问题要问你。  
这是他不曾对对方说过的话，因为他总是担任解答问题的一方。也难怪Mokuba会完全呆住，并以这种眼神看他……应该换一种更含蓄的表述的。  
不过经过昨天难得的反思，海马濑人决定无论如何也要确认对方的想法。  
“关于决斗次元，”他问，“你是什么看法？”  
他的语调没有什么起伏，但有股执念贯穿始终。对方关于这个问题的答案，他一定要得知。  
从海马濑人走下那台次元转移仪已经过了半个月。这期间，他们两个人碰面、坐在一起时也从没谈论过它。他能从对方担忧的眼神中感觉到Mokuba其实有很多问题，但碍于某种未知的因素没有宣之于口。  
现在，傍晚时分，温度湿度适宜。两个人胡乱躺在被褥中，眼下都没有要紧事，也无需假造欢乐的气氛因为他们情绪都不错。多亏Mokuba要来这个鬼地方，海马濑人想，否则换到平时，他可没机会问出这个问题。

“次元决斗是目前最尖端、最天才的技术。”弟弟想都没想便说，宛如心中已经排练过多次。同样的，弟弟也在避免眼神交汇。“我相信，它是除了海马公司，目前谁也不可能掌握的技术。所以我们的海马公司才是世界一流的哟，Nii-sama。”  
Mokuba用了“我们的”，而不是“你的”，这让海马濑人很欣慰。但这回答未免太官方了一点，是你在电视访谈上会听到那种用来安慰大众的套话。  
“这不是一次面试，Mokuba。我问的是你个人的看法。”  
——不用这么小心翼翼的，海马想说。或许需要他在对方身后推一把，弟弟才肯说。  
“你怎么看，反对吗？”  
Mokuba这时从趴着的姿势完全撑起身来，想辩解又无从辩解的样子。因为海马濑人看破的眼光已经说明一切。  
“……Nii-sama为什么突然问这个？”他说。  
“只是觉得我们需要面对面、严肃地谈论这件事情。”  
并且，他很忙，基本上没有时间和别人谈心。  
或许，这个问题他问早了。Mokuba和他不同，可能还没从这件事带来的应激中恢复过来。可海马是那种人，决定了就一定要做到。因此在继续对话前，海马濑人已经做好了安慰哭鼻子的弟弟的准备。  
“那个时候，你说了‘太冒险，所以不要去’，对吧？”  
“……那是当然的了。”弟弟坐正了，说道，“任何人都不想自己的家人冒险啊。”  
“但是你对次元转移却是赞成的，为什么？”  
Mokuba压低了眉毛，可见谈论这件事不是那么愉快。  
“Nii-sama，你在怀疑我的动机吗？”  
“不是，我只是想了解你的想法。”海马说，他决定再推对方一把。“作为副社长的你反对的话，整个研究是可以随时终止的……那为什么还要把它完成？”  
他看着自己的弟弟；他发现对方的眼睛里忽然满是坚定。Mokuba松开又握紧拳头。  
海马安静地等着。  
“……我想让Nii-sama更自由地做自己想做的事。”  
Mokuba停了一下，继续说道：“虽然很危险，但与另一个游戏的DUEL是哥哥的梦想不是吗？我作为弟弟，绝对会成为哥哥最坚实的后盾。我会把公司打理好，以便Nii-sama随时都能回来。因为家人不就是这样吗……”  
想必这时候海马的眼睛里闪过了一丝光芒？Mokuba对他笑了，但他的脸上依然没有表情。  
“……不会害怕吗？”  
“害怕？”Mokuba歪了歪头，想了一会儿，“确实有一点。不过终止次元转移的按键在我手中：如果哥哥的生命体征有危险，我可以随时停下来。”  
“我是说，那以后的东西。”海马的语气变得生硬了，“……如果我，再也……”  
“我不会让那种事情发生的。”他的弟弟打断了他，“我相信哥哥也不会轻易……”他略过那个不吉利的词，“……如果真的出了什么事，我也会一直守护你的。”  
Mokuba脸一红，但还是抬头毫不怯懦地看着自己。  
“抱歉，自说自话了半天。但我只是想告诉Nii-sama：你的梦想就是我的梦想，是我会守护到底的东西。”

——这可真是出乎他的意料。  
原先准备好的安慰人的话，像是“别担心，无论如何你都是我最重要的人”、“再也不会离开了”之类的，眼下也无从说起了。

海马濑人阖上眼睑。  
“怎么样，Nii-sama？下次的次元决斗，心理压力小了很多吧？”弟弟笑嘻嘻地整个人趴到他身上，用手指戳他胸口，说道。  
“……不愧是我的弟弟……”他揉乱对方那半干不干的头发，难得称赞道，“……交际能力很强。”  
Mokuba 回以一个大大的笑脸：“都是Nii-sama教导得好啊！不过，我说了那么多……”他还想辩驳什么，这时候门铃响了。  
应该是送餐的服务生。  
“啊，晚饭来了。我去拿！”  
海马濑人坐在满是褶皱的床铺里，一直注视着Mokuba兴冲冲奔出房间，再推着餐车大摇大摆走回来。

——他的弟弟，13岁，国中一年级，却已经成长为如此坚强的人了。

时间有时候过得很慢，因为实在无可挂念。海马竟无事可做到利用傍晚的时间啃完了一本书。  
他在Mokuba的盛情邀请下往脸上敷了据说对皮肤好、而且很贵的黏糊糊的东西。这倒是喜闻乐见的：只要不是杀人放火那类违反个人原则的事，Mokuba几乎可以说服他尝试任何东西。  
“这些东西都是骗人的。”尽管如此，海马濑人还是嘲讽道。  
“但是它和你的须后水一个原理哦。”  
对方话里的意思是：你既然用那个为什么不相信这个。  
“不想研究一下护肤品的有效成分吗？”  
“我对那个没兴趣。现在可以擦掉了吗？”  
海马社长的动作被制止了。  
“等一下，我来帮你！”  
弟弟拿出专用设备“伺候”自己的脸。也对，Mokuba很喜欢在服务自己的事情上亲力亲为。这是对方爱的表现。  
——爱的表现。  
他对脑海中突然蹦出的词语感到陌生和慌张，之后是觉得可笑。这个词什么时候加到他的字典里去的？  
“……好香。除了香味，我什么都没感觉到。”他抱怨道。  
阳台门开着。夜间温热的海陆风涌入房间里，令人感到舒适。沙滩上有群人在烧烤，吵闹得很，不过那些都与自己无关。他现在只需要和Mokuba一起惬意地窝在床铺里，不去琢磨决斗策略，不考虑工作，不去思考股市走向，不去仇恨刚三郎的亡魂……什么也不想。  
——简直像梦一样。  
不，和梦里的景象有很大差别，但那安心的感觉相同。虽然没有龙的翅膀，青眼白龙的卡牌一直躺在他的口袋里，随时可以触碰。  
“Nii-sama……”脸埋在床上，但其实在用余光看他的弟弟声音听起来闷闷的：“你在想什么？”  
“什么也没想。”  
这是实话。  
“不再想你本该考虑的事情吗？”  
“没有。”  
他闭起双眼。  
他在逃避。可怜。他海马濑人居然在逃避。他应该看不起这样的自己、这种胆敢在人生中某一时刻停止恨意的自己才是……可是他心中分明有另一种无名的情感在膨胀。  
很奇怪，他原以为所谓的恨意与他是一体的。没有恨就不会有他海马濑人。  
莫非他，真的做到了阿图姆所言的，放下了仇恨吗？  
“Mokuba，你知道的，在我的人生中，有一刻不去恨是件多么恐怖的事。”  
“……真的？”  
体会到这句话的意义后Mokuba翻身，想直视他的脸。  
“那你开心吗，现在，此刻？”  
开心……是开心吗？  
不，他此刻的情感应该是凌驾于开心之上的——因为太过炙热，都混杂了。  
“Mokuba，”他没有回答对方的问题，“谢谢。”  
“……你觉得面膜好用了？”  
“不是为那个。是为了……”  
他的声音依然冷酷、平稳，苍白的脸色还是一副严肃的表情……他的弟弟和他四目相交。但是他的蓝眼睛泄露了自己的感情。对方看上去却分外冷静。  
“It’s OK, Nii-sama，”Mokuba双手捧住他的面颊。  
“不用说了。”

这个夜晚海马濑人睡得很好。  
没有电话铃声、没有闹钟、没有噩梦打扰的，一整夜的睡眠。醒来后他感觉神清气爽。阳台的推拉门打开一半，畅爽的海风充斥整个房间。  
海马摸到手机，这时时间已经接近九点。  
看来是Mokuba把他的闹钟调了。  
他走进套房里Mokuba的房间，发现床上早已没了人影。楼下的自助餐厅也没见到弟弟的人影。海马简单地用过早餐。回房间的路上遇到真崎杏子和棕橘色长发的女生……城之内的妹妹。他一直没记住对方的名字。  
“早上好，海马君。”对方主动打了招呼。“我们刚发现这里的SPA挺不错的。游戏和城之内君都说肌肉酸痛，可能是因为昨天玩得太久了吧。不知道Mokuba-kun怎么样？你们要不要一起来做水疗，顺便中午一起吃午餐？”  
“我不去。”他说，“……Mokuba，我会问他。”  
杏子显然没想到会得到后边这句回复。她愣了一下才说：“好的……还有那个，飞机上，对不起啊……”  
为什么？他想问。  
“……打扰了你休息。”女生补充道。  
“哼。”  
两个女生依然站在走道里没有动。  
“还有别的事吗？”海马终于发出一声。  
“啊？什么……没有了。”  
“你们……”应该说太迟钝吗？两个人完全挡在他面前。  
还是杏子反应快一些，她拽住静香的衣袖，将其拉到一边：“抱歉，海马君！……我们中午见！”

门卡划过。  
房间里是淡淡的空气清新剂的味道。管家叫人进来打扫过了。天上没有云，海湾中水波不兴，没有游人。海马注意到阳台的门被人关上了，他离开时还是打开的。  
起居室没人。其他房间里也没人。  
Mokuba还没回来，应该是出去玩了吧。正在海马濑人考虑要不要打个电话找他时——  
“不许动。”有人刻意压低声音说。“你已经被包围了。”  
接着是一个硬邦邦的东西抵在自己后腰上。  
“把手举起来。”那人似乎还想把这蹩脚戏继续下去。  
“Mokuba，”海马说道，并乖乖举起双手，声音听上去竟然有点无辜，“你就不能放过我吗？”  
他转过身，险些被对方的装束逗乐了。Mokuba不知从哪找来的丝巾把头都遮住了，只露两只眼睛，手上是一把冲锋枪——其实就是巨型滋水枪。  
他难道不热吗？  
“Mokuba是谁？快把钱交出来！”  
……戏真多。  
“钱不在身上，在上衣口袋里。”  
“去拿。”Mokuba——不，歹徒，说道：“把手放在我能看到的地方。”  
“知道了。”海马濑人无奈道：“总之，陪你演完这出蹩脚戏就行了吧……”  
就在自己准备转身那一刻，海马看到，“歹徒”握着枪的一只手微微垂了下来。  
——破绽！  
海马濑人两手去抢那把水枪。争抢并没有持续多久，论力气对方远远比不上自己，这点双方都明白。水枪落到地毯上。Mokuba扬起腿扫过去，被他哥哥轻松擒住。男孩紧接着出拳，力道不轻不重。海马先是顺着对方的力道接下那几拳，然后在对方喘息的时间，直接将弟弟从地上抄起。  
这下，弟弟瞬间破功。  
“Nii-sama，我是不会投降的！”被举到空中时他咯咯笑着，拳打脚踢，殴打空气。  
“你这么想玩这种低智商打闹的话——”  
海马濑人说完，像扔铅球一样将对方径直扔到柔软的床垫上。后者在空中转体180°，屁股先着地，在床上翻滚一圈，接着完全破功，倒在床上笑成了一摊液体。  
“——就玩个够。”  
他飞速抄起那把“冲锋枪”，覆了上去。“是我赢了。”  
等笑够了，Mokuba说。“不对，你冲上来抢的时候我就可以开枪打你。”  
“你没有。”海马濑人不免觉得自己有些狡诈：“而且你两只手握枪的姿势不对，那个姿势是无法开枪的。”他将枪口抵上对方额头：“所以我赢了。”  
“如果我是真的歹徒，你就输了，Nii-sama。没办法，我太善良。”对方煞有介事道。  
“这里安保措施很好，所以没有真的歹徒……所以我赢了。”看到Mokuba把两条胳膊伸向自己，他问：“你要干什么？”  
“刚才那一下好好玩，再来一次。”

Mokuba呈大字仰面倒在床垫上。海马濑人坐在床沿蹬掉鞋子。  
“……满意了吗？”  
“不行。不满意。”  
“怎么，还想袭击我吗？”他挑眉问。  
Mokuba突然在床里坐了起来。海马连忙进入备战状态，然后又恢复镇静。  
因为前者跳下床，背对着他似乎在找什么东西。  
“刚才，趁Nii-sama还没起床的时候，我去海边逛了逛，发现了这个，长在沙滩边的！”弟弟说着变戏法似的拿出一小束白色的野花，举到他眼前晃了晃。“我不是想袭击你，只是想给你惊喜！”  
“……无聊，摘那种垃圾做什么。”  
嘴上这样说着，海马濑人还是接过那捧植物。  
“不是垃圾。怎么样，很可爱吧！”  
他凑近闻了闻，只有很清淡的味道。  
“没记错的话，我记得Nii-sama很喜欢白色。”看出哥哥没什么反应，Mokuba便不再继续这个话题，“……我想去冲澡。”  
海马濑人摆弄着手中的花束，轻蔑说道：“……多此一举。”  
花朵，一直在取悦别人的植物。无论怎么说都和他的风格不符。  
海马一向对植物无感来着，办公室那盆他叫不上名字的植株还是在Mokuba要求下养的。他尤其讨厌这种，很快便会凋谢的、脆弱得只能活几天的可悲的生物。还说什么惊喜，对他海马濑人来说，只是多了一件需要处理的垃圾而已。  
“……不过，”  
他用指尖抚摸其中一片有点蔫了的花瓣。虽然只是无名的花朵，形态味道也普通，但努力绽开的姿态不得不让人认可。  
“即使是垃圾，在发挥了它的价值以后，就这样被扔掉未免也太可怜了。”

等Mokuba冲完澡出来以后，房间的桌子上多了一束插在玻璃瓶里的白花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我最想写的一章，于是没收住……剧情进展为0（dbq下一章一定快一点推动主线  
> 然后想槽一句：我觉得社长不会对弟弟嘲讽或者轻蔑，但如果不那样写的话总觉得“这男人谁呀是我认识的海马濑人吗”所以ry  
> 在我的认知里，社长对他弟挺敞开心扉的，说木马是他的理解者也不为过……啊他们真好QAQ


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegasus的海滩晚会，海马被弟弟骗去了。然而，最终这次晚会只是在浪费时间……

派对的场所选在水边的露台上。  
虽说时间不晚，月光已经殷勤地洒在他们前方的海面上。帕加索斯用天马雕塑和金色丝带装点了会场，随处可见他本人的画像……其恶趣味可见一斑。来客数量不少，还是有人愿意给他国际幻象社面子的。  
Mokuba拿了一杯巧克力巴菲回来，脸上全是兴奋和专注。只有面对食物和开玩笑时他的弟弟才表现得像十岁小孩儿。  
海马濑人不愿想起一小时前Mokuba是怎么“哄骗”他到这个地方来的。

“该死的！”  
他拿起一旁小圆桌上的衣服架，用它指着对方，仿佛用手的话就会被某种病毒感染。  
“Mokuba！我数到3，你赶快把那玩意儿丢出我的视线，不然我就把你扔出去！”  
他用了玩意儿这个词，这是他平常不会用的。  
另外，关于把弟弟扔出去的事他也是开玩笑的，不过眼下这种情况谁都不会当真。  
只见对方手拿一套衣服：水蓝色的半袖体恤和短裤，上面印了椰子树和海鸥的图案。海马濑人看到的那一刻便反应过来，这不是帕加索斯的同款吗？！  
“你要我变成派对上落单的可怜小孩吗？”  
“……与我无关。”  
他们两人仍保持着房间内最远对角线的距离对峙着。海马濑人不由得开始疑惑：他人口中那个热情友善、待人亲切的小可爱真的是他弟弟吗？  
“Nii-sama……”  
Mokuba说着瘪起嘴，俊秀而沉郁的眼睛里有种难以承受的痛楚，让人震惊。  
……  
晚上七点，海马濑人换上那件据说是帕加索斯发的派对制服，跟着弟弟出门了。

“……主题和DUEL MONSTERS有关，我想你应该不会觉得无聊。”Mokuba挽着他的手介绍道。  
两人踱步到露台边沿的扶手处欣赏傍晚的海景。两棵破土而出的黑色柏树构成画框，周围的橘树上花开得正茂盛，吐露出乱人心意的芬芳。  
“游戏他们也会来……帕加索斯好像又要发布新的卡牌还有动作。”  
“哼。我看怎么像帕加索斯的人生宣讲大会呢。”  
海马濑人接过侍者递来的一杯甜酒，不忘挖苦道。他并不是想喝酒，经验告诉他手上拿着酒杯再拒绝别人递过来的东西会容易得多。  
身后，一个不知从哪里请来的乐队正在给乐器调音。年轻的海马社长眯起眼睛打量着，看不懂那个发型怪异的男人手里拿的是什么乐器。  
倘若真的如Mokuba所言，那他真的有些兴趣。新的卡牌，如果加入自己的卡组以后再去找阿图姆决斗……这样或许有些狡诈。不过，这种心情可不能让任何人知道。不是他不信任游戏他们亦或自己的弟弟。他再也不想被任何人牵着鼻子走了。  
“嘛，你当做他的人生宣讲大会也行。”对方耸耸肩：“气氛不对我们就撤，OK? ”  
“这真是你来到这以后说的最人道主义的话。”  
弟弟被自己逗乐了。  
太好了。无论如何，他不希望对方难过。  
“Hi~ Kaiba boy,and Mokuba boy!”帕加索斯身着那件红色椰树套装，那飘忽不定的尾音在音乐和人声中格外突出。  
“……我现在很不想面对他。”海马濑人嘀咕一句。  
“但躲不掉了呢。”Mokuba附和道。  
长发男子漫步到二人面前：“怎么样，还玩得愉快吗？”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
Mokuba心不甘情不愿地应声。他应付别人和假装乖巧很有一套，但是今天发挥得不好，表情过于僵硬了。因此，海马猜测他弟弟还是对帕加索斯心存恐惧。  
“啊，游戏boy~”  
帕加索斯终止了他们的谈话。过了一秒钟，Mokuba把自己从那种情绪中解脱出来。好像为了补偿自己这两天的经历，海马濑人感到冷漠、有趣，甚至有点幸灾乐祸。  
“……我听到他说话还是会起鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“那是你咎由自取。”他说着，语气无意间流露出嘲笑。  
“怎么叫咎由自取呢！我——”  
就在对方正要反驳什么的时候，发生了一个小插曲。弟弟甩手时不小心打翻了水壶，壶盖脱落，容器里冒着热气的液体径直洒了出来。尽管他及时退缩了一下，还是洒到了腿上。  
“啊！”  
Mokuba低低叫了声。随即一声架子鼓，乐队的女吉他手婉转地接唱了一句：“Keep on falling innnnn~……”然后电子琴和吉他的伴奏响起，把众人的注意吸引过去。  
没人注意到这边发生的事故。  
“你在做什么！”  
海马濑人厉声质问道，并把对方扯开。话虽这么说，他还是查看了对方被热水淋到的部位：小腿肚上红了一片，一直延伸到脚踝处。  
“……我不是告诉你做事情小心一点吗？”他的语气凶巴巴的，虽然本意并非如此。  
“对不起……”  
海马没好气地说：“你向我道歉有什么用？”  
看着弟弟笨拙地拿餐巾纸擦腿上的水，他叹了口气：“我去要冰袋……”  
“Don’t worry Kaiba boy and Mokuba boy~”帕加索斯这时不知从哪儿冒出来了：“这些意外情况我都准备好应对措施了~我那里还有针对烫伤的药哦~”说着单手揽过Mokuba的肩膀。  
“呃，可是我……”  
“你就跟他去吧。”海马濑人突然说。  
Mokuba看他的眼神不解中夹杂了一丝仇恨，好像在问自己“你是我亲哥吗”——不过这都是海马社长脑补的，因为弟弟只来得及瞥了自己一眼就被拉走了，步态优雅而缓慢——啊其实就是拖着步子。

“海马君。”  
不太妙。自从来了这个鬼地方，他竟然也会发呆了。这在以前是绝无仅有的，陨石撞击地球的级别。  
在海马濑人愣神的时候他的高中同学兼最大的对手走了过来，和他一起靠在扶手上。看来身后那吵吵闹闹的聚会，这一位也不太适应。  
“……你这家伙有什么事吗？”  
“嗯，没什么特别的。”游戏稍稍抬起头：“……见到了吗，另一个我？”  
有一瞬间海马纳闷道：为什么这个人会知道他和阿图姆决斗的事情，因为这是海马公司的最高机密。一秒钟以后他明白了，肯定是Mokuba把情报透露给他的。  
“哼……”  
这一句不知道是回应武藤游戏，还是表达对弟弟的不满。  
“别担心。我没有告诉任何人。”  
这倒像他说出的话。一般武藤游戏这么承诺的时候，他确实这样做了。  
“也不知道，他在那边过得怎么样呢。”游戏自言自语道。他思索了一会儿，说：“啊，对不起。我知道海马君对这些不感兴趣……”  
“哼。知道的话还废什么话。”  
“你们的决斗，结果如何？”  
“……”海马濑人说：“输了。”  
武藤游戏睁大眼睛看着他。他似乎有点措手不及。  
“……我们的次元转移装置还有缺陷。”他说，“等它完美无缺的那一刻，就是我把他打倒之时。”  
游戏点点头。  
“海马君还是没变真是太好了。”他开心地说：“……大家都和以前一样，没有变呢。”  
“……怀旧的话你还是去找庸才吧。”  
“Mokuba-kun以前和我开玩笑说，虽然海马君的身体没问题，可有时候他在想，回来的意志究竟是海马君还是别的什么。我那时也不知道怎么安慰他……诶，海马君，为什么这个表情？”  
他脸上什么表情？惊讶吗？毕竟他从未听弟弟谈过他的焦虑。  
“……游戏，你最好给我解释清楚。”  
“对不起。Mokuba-kun没和你说过他的担忧吗？”武藤游戏问，他的表情渐趋严肃：“那去看心理医生的事也没说过了？”  
“心理医生？”心跳比平常快了点。海马抑制住想要揪住对方衣领问个明白的冲动，“你在说什么？谁去看医生？”  
仔细回想，自从他归来以后，除了睡觉和洗澡外，弟弟几乎二十四小时不离身边。他怎么可能没发现……  
“……不。没什么。”对方矢口否认让海马濑人一度怀疑两个人早已串通好了。“Mokuba-kun一定已经克服了，才选择不告诉海马君。”  
游戏的眼神里有乞求的意味。一旦他决定了什么，就会贯彻到底。他是那种男人。海马濑人虽执着，但再坚持也只会把气氛闹得更僵。  
“其实，另一个我……我是说阿图姆，他在冥界好像能感知到我们这边发生的一举一动。”  
“……你在说什么？”  
这是今天晚上第三次了，海马社长质疑自己的耳朵听到的内容。如果游戏胆敢再来一次，他绝对要让他好看。  
武藤游戏斟酌着词句：“……我可以感觉得到。另一个我——阿图姆，他还在我们身边。”  
海马濑人一愣。显然，他心中一阵狂喜——如果那样的话，挑战他还需要什么次元转移？随即他想到，这是滑稽、荒诞的。已死之人不可能复活。如果是通灵、召唤之类的，那就牵扯到魔术和迷信……  
“他以什么形式陪在你身边？”海马挖苦道：“幻影吗？还是鬼魂？游戏，你知道我最讨厌什么。”  
“不是那样，海马君。是通过千年积木降临到我身上，不过，感觉和从前不大一样。”  
“……”  
他示意对方继续说下去。  
“连接很不稳定。有一段时间我会不知不觉来到了别的地方，印象却都是空白的。所以我想，应该是另一个我来过了吧。”对方明显是顶着压力说完了这一番话，现在长舒了一口气。  
冰蓝色的眼睛凝视对方，不管怎么说，游戏的言论中不确定性太多了。要他表态，也只有——  
“……无聊。我没时间陪你解谜。想要讨论超自然现象，你还是去找庸才吧。”  
游戏苦笑道：“就是因为城之内君和本田君听了都不理解，我才决定讲给海马君的。毕竟，你去冥界见到他了嘛！”  
“所以呢？”海马濑人不由得露出鄙夷的神情，“你认为我和他是那种，面对面时会好好聊家常便饭的男人吗？”  
“嘛，当然不是了……对不起……”  
话虽如此，冥界那个年轻的法老王见到自己并没有特别惊异，仿佛已经等候多时了一样。这是否印证了武藤游戏的猜想呢？但他海马社长可不愿陪别人玩什么猜谜游戏。  
“……Mokuba回来了。”  
余光看到黑发男孩在长发飘飘的男子陪伴下走出酒店，往露台这边漫步，于是他下达逐客令。  
“那个，海马君。最开始的话题，请不要再追问Mokuba-kun了。”游戏的话别有用心，“对他而言，海马君回来就是最幸福的事了。所以……”  
海马打断了他：“轮不到你来指挥我。”  
他又说：“Mokuba是我的弟弟。我知道怎么和他交流。”  
末了这句话，虽然不愿意承认，海马确实是说给自己听的。想不到自己的弟弟和武藤游戏的关系竟然如此亲近了，同时，他心里有一丢丢不爽。  
总之，海马濑人，大危机。  
……但，对已经知道的事装作看不见，他做不到。

“……和朋友聊得开心吗，Nii-sama？”  
弟弟笑嘻嘻地问自己。他不禁怀疑，这笑容里有多少成分是强装出来的。  
要怎样开口？  
武藤游戏的意思是，重新提起这事对Mokuba也是种伤害吗？  
有人打断了他的沉思。  
“Welcome everybody! To my party!鄙人十分荣幸。不知我准备的dessert合胃口吗，还请everyone务必尽兴哦！”  
帕加索斯不知向谁借了麦克风和音箱。反正是，他那飘忽不定的嗓音充斥了整个海湾上空……偏偏本人还一副没有自觉的样子。  
海马濑人皱了皱眉头：“Mokuba，我没有朋友，也不需要。”  
“那么，在正式进入主题之前，请欣赏我特意为everyone准备的music live show! ”  
话音刚落，电吉他与女人的哨音直冲云霄，重低音震得整个地面都在摇晃。客人中有人欢呼一声跟着举起双手——大概是城之内那个庸才，永远的捧场王。海马濑人余光中瞥到自己酒杯里的液面也在跟着颤抖。  
“……我不是你的好朋友吗？”  
海马一直在走神，外加震耳欲聋的bgm的影响，他没听清Mokuba说什么。他不知道帕加索斯从哪儿找来的乐队，风格在复古与现代之间穿梭自如。海马忍受着鼓膜的刺痛，不禁悔恨自己为什么轻易就同意来这种地方。这个派对毫无疑问会成为他这辈子最糟糕的回忆之一，与此并驾齐驱的是——毫不夸张地说——海马刚三郎的虐待式教育。  
“……呐？”  
“什么？”但他表面上不能表现出来不情愿。“朋友？不，你当然不是……”

——你当然不是了。  
朋友有很多，而你只有一个。当然不能划等号。如果一定要划的话，也应该是大于号，大的一方朝向你。

可惜的是他没有将这些话说出口的能力。弟弟看起来有点失望。不过他一直很聪明，意识到party的主题朝着奇怪的方向发展了，他的哥哥因而很烦躁，现在没心情谈论这个话题。  
帕加索斯向他们这个方向走来了。Mokuba见状悄悄拉着哥哥的衣角往人多的地方走——起码可以分散一下对方的火力。直到手中的香槟快洒出去海马濑人才回过神。  
“那么……我不可以做你的好朋友吗？”  
弟弟看似无意随口一问。  
被灯照亮的海面，波光粼粼的。尽管他很不愿承认，但事实正是：他丧失了独自思考的能力。为什么Mokuba的一句话就能搅乱他的思维？为什么总提到朋友？  
“Mokuba，我说过的吧！没有真正的朋友，只有利益关系而已。”典型的商人语气，他不由得提高了自己的音量，同时怀疑弟弟听清楚了没有。  
在这种高分贝噪音下，交谈不是一件容易的事。  
然而他还没等到对方的答复，更令人惊悚的一幕发生了。帕加索斯的男高音豪道：“Turn the lights on! ”  
这下，霓虹灯闪烁，照亮了半边夜幕。接着，海马濑人看到了，青眼白龙，不错，是他的青眼白龙，当然还有其他龙不过他没关注，以及游戏的黑魔导和黑魔导少女——或许还有那庸才的怪兽——随着摇滚乐竟然在…………蹦迪？  
没错，是蹦迪。  
两条后爪立在地上那种，双翼和龙尾上下摆动，偶尔还会有两只前爪举到脑后的动作。  
“How are you doing，Kaiba boy？光是给Blue eyes设计这一套动作就把我累惨了呢。”因为拿着麦克风，帕加索斯的声音当然很清楚了。  
这家伙还殷勤地把麦克风递过来。可恨，是故意气他还要问问感想吗？  
“帕加索斯，你这混蛋……竟敢让我看到Blue eyes这种可耻的姿态！”海马维持着二人间的距离，也不顾声音能不能被麦克风收进去了。  
“YOU的回答，我就当做夸奖收下了！”对方看起来一点也不生气，反而很高兴似的。“看来各位客人们，以及，伟大的决斗者们，大家对我的新创意反响都不错呢——”  
“哪里不错了！？”海马气得牙痒痒。  
“确实不错嘛，海马！”他扭头看见城之内跟着他的龙在欢呼。  
“——可恶，你这庸才！！”  
“——因此本公司决定，将这几组新的动作加入到DUEL MONSTERS中去，每次攻击后小概率触发哦！”  
背景震耳欲聋的重金属音乐，令海马的意识逐渐模糊……

海马濑人被风铃的细小声音吵醒。  
他用双手指尖推了推面部肌肉，下意识吞了口唾沫。太阳穴处压迫得厉害，脑袋嗡嗡直响。  
——他竟然在帕加索斯那该死的party上待到最后一刻了。电子乐刺得他现在还在头痛。  
屏幕上显示秘书发来的邮件，说合同内容还是要更改，N社对某条和某某条不太满意，希望海马社长尽快回电。  
时间零点十分。  
还有两个未接来电，分别来自矶野和秘书。  
“该死的。”  
他竟然一个都没听见。帕加索斯那疯狂的派对究竟有什么魔力？海马社长从床上起身，发现自己还穿着那“派对服”。  
“……”  
很好，我不只穿上它，我还险些穿着它过夜了。  
他一把扯开那上衣，换好自己的常服：性冷淡的黑色打底衫和裤子。等他的身体被黑色布料完全包围时，海马濑人觉得自己回来了。  
推开房门。  
Mokuba竟然倒在起居室的沙发上不省人事：左腿似要登天那样支起，跨到沙发靠背上，一条毛毯只盖住上半身，大概睡得正香。偌大的房间里只有墙上的液晶电视开着，发出忽明忽暗的光亮，小声播放着他看不懂的外国节目。  
好在对方是洗澡、换好睡衣的，而自己回来以后径直倒在了床上。可见party之后弟弟比自己的意识清醒……  
想到这儿，海马在心底大骂帕加索斯。  
不由分说，他一键把电视关了。室内顷刻归于寂静和黑暗。在窗外月光的映衬下，茶几周围显现出几张直背椅的剪影。海马濑人将视线移开，深吸了几口气，才发现自己刚才一直在凝神屏气。  
弟弟毫无知觉地躺在他面前。乍看下去，仅仅只朦胧地感知到他脸颊的轮廓。光线不足，对方的面部曲线更凸显，也更温润。  
“Mokuba？Mokuba，起来了，去床上睡。”他轻声唤道，并俯下身，双手置于对方的肩膀——房间很暗，因此他苍白的手背格外显眼——希望做到这个程度后者便能清醒。但弟弟只是梦呓几句，没有任何醒来的迹象。  
没办法了。  
海马濑人先一手将他扶正坐起。弟弟的脑袋随即挂靠在他的肘窝处，仍然均匀地喘息。做到这个程度了，他便不想把对方惊醒。海马把毯子暂时丢到地上，另一只胳膊自对方双腿下方穿过，托起弟弟的膝盖，一把抱起他。  
很轻。  
弟弟的体重连60斤都不到，比自己的铝制手提箱重不了多少，一只手抱都还富裕。海马濑人盯着他的睡脸看了一会儿，忽然联想到，他不在的这段时间，如果遇到同样情况，会有人替他将Mokuba运到卧室里吗？  
不会的吧。  
不对。他特意叮嘱过对方，不要让别人看到你的弱点，所以Mokuba只有在自己身边时才会安心得在哪儿都能睡着。  
好在房间里很暗也没有别人，他不必努力控制面部表情。同时，海马发现此刻脸上的笑意比以往更加难以掩盖。生活了十八年，自己生命中可计数的每一次温存的记忆都与Mokuba有关。对方的一切都令他感到无比安逸。  
弟弟还没醒。  
海马调整了下姿势，动作极尽全力轻柔，将弟弟的头和脚保持在可控范围之内。他的双眼已经适应了黑暗。尽管房间很宽敞，不必担心撞到家具，他还是小心谨慎地摸索着来到Mokuba的卧室，把怀中之物缓缓地放到床上……这一系列动作比他本应做到的耗时更长，可海马濑人宁愿怠慢他的工作也不愿打断弟弟的美梦。  
替Mokuba盖好被子前，海马检查了下对方小腿上烫伤的区域：没有起泡或者糜烂的痕迹，应该已经没事了。或许正如Mokuba所说的，只是烫了一下。如果有什么问题，明天也能回童实野了。那里有他能找到的最优秀的医生。谨慎起见，还是先和他预约一下。替弟弟掖好被角后，海马像往常一样亲吻了对方的额头——这是在对方清醒时很少做的，很大一部分原因是觉得难为情。  
这一切温柔且亲密的互动结束后，海马切换为社长模式，到走廊上拨通了秘书的电话。

切断通话后海马庆幸道，幸好他及时回电了：公司突然有急事，无论如何他都要赶在周日下午回到童实野。从日本派过来的私人飞机（他的秘书很机智，已经提前安排好了）还有三至四个小时抵达。他已将行李大致收拾好——确实也没几件行李——接下来只剩把Mokuba从床上拽起来了。  
那样Mokuba一定会不高兴，起床气外加比他预先承诺的时间还早……他又食言了。  
不过，不管怎么说，这种休闲度假也该到头了。海马濑人作为一个在繁华都市生活习惯的人，自然享受快节奏生活。比起漫无目的地在阳光下奔跑，他倾向于健身房内做上几组有目的性的肌肉训练。这种乡村生活对他来说，也算增加点人生体验：半小时看一次手机，陪在身边的是几本电子书和固定的那么几个人。反省自身的目的也已经达到，是时候准备回去了。  
重新回到正常节奏，他感到那一股冲劲又在血液中复活了。没错，那就是他的力量来源。  
他不会自欺欺人，也不会含糊其词。他不会一天又一天看这单调的浪花。  
不管怎样，两天的休息已经足够。生活和麻烦不等人，即使他海马濑人也是。  
“……还没睡觉吗，Nii-sama？”弟弟迷迷糊糊的声音在门口响起，“你该去休息了。”  
该死的，他明明已经尽量小声了。  
“你怎么醒了，吵到你了吗？”海马问。  
“没有。我去卫生间。”  
Mokuba说着，打着哈欠消失在起居室尽头。  
“Mokuba，”等弟弟方便完了，海马濑人说，“有件事情想和你商量。”  
弟弟看到房间里已经打包好的行李便已经知道了：“Nii-sama要提前回去？”  
他点点头，又立刻解释：“公司有急事……”  
“好。什么时候走？”  
海马濑人明显一愣：“你不生气吗？”  
“有一点点……不过想到我们是去工作也就没什么好气的了。”  
“……”  
海马突发奇想、纯粹出于好奇问道：“那要什么情况你才会生气？”  
Mokuba认真想了想，良久——久到海马都想收回刚才的问题了——说道：“Nii-sama说是去工作，回去以后我发现你只是为了把我甩开。不过考虑到Nii-sama这么忙，这种可能性几乎为零。”  
“哼。”他伸手在对方头上揉了揉：“去睡吧。天亮前出发，还可以睡几个小时。”  
“那你呢？”  
海马眼神示意面前打开的电脑。  
“我知道现在劝你去睡觉是没用的。但是你应该把灯打开，”他的弟弟说：“在昏暗处看屏幕容易青光眼哦。”  
“啰嗦。”  
海马抱怨着，还是开了一盏阅读灯。  
Mokuba咧嘴笑了。  
“我去睡觉了。晚安，Nii-sama。”  
“等等，Mokuba。”  
海马濑人叫住对方。在一片空寂中，他的声音显得有些突兀。  
但他需要确认。  
“你……没事吧？”  
沉默大概持续了两秒。Mokuba背对着他。  
“……是游戏说的吗？”  
“……”  
海马濑人不置可否。  
弟弟等不到他的回复就小跑两步奔向他，张开的双臂紧紧环住他的脖子。他接住对方的身体，Mokuba的头发弄得人痒痒的……不过现在没空说这个了。  
搂着对方瘦小的脊背，海马率先打破了沉默。  
“……我不应该允许事情这样发展的。”  
他咬着牙，语气听上去过于愧怍。他不擅长这样讲话。  
“It’s ok, Nii-sama. ”Mokuba摇头甩开悲观的想法，然后低头看着自己的哥哥。“你知道吗？我已经不再害怕了。以前我害怕你丢下我走掉，后来怕你永远不会回来，但现在我再也不怕了……因为那不是终点。”  
弟弟脸上又出现了他熟悉的Mokuba式微笑。  
很长时间以后，如果要他直面他所嫌恶的东西的话，他会想起对方说的话：那不是终点。  
他用了比较长的时间才找回自己的声音。  
“你要保证。”  
“嗯，Nii-sama，”弟弟这次没有笑：“我没事的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又比大纲慢了一拍，我讲话真是啰嗦（好气哦  
> 突然发现：我其实很想描写社长的外貌，但我主要是从社长角度讲故事，这时再写什么修长的双腿就显得社长很ry【】而弟弟看他哥又不会冒出这么社情的词语（……）好难、好难orzzz  
> 还有一点就是在打牌王的世界里讲道理好难，讲什么狗屁道理还有什么是一场DUEL不能解决的吗（我偏偏还不想写打牌（靠……为什么要自取其辱呢orz


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回归日常工作。兄弟处理舆论问题的差异，以及，那对路人究竟想干嘛？  
> 结尾小高能。

海马濑人有个坏毛病就是，在起床前他要先喝咖啡。Mokuba说了很多次空腹喝咖啡的坏处，对方都死性不改。当然这个不良习惯正是他一点一滴惯出来的。他本意只是想让对方起床时获得暖意，而就在他为兄长殷勤地泡了一礼拜咖啡后，海马濑人的恶习便养成了。没办法，他只好变着法子让对方喝咖啡的同时吃些甜点……  
推开休息室的门。身着浅色真丝睡衣的海马社长正闭着眼睛半卧在床上，貌似在小憩。  
Mokuba壮了胆子走过去。这时海马睁开了眼睛。  
“早安。我以为抓到你打盹了。”  
“我确实在。”  
海马濑人揉了揉惺忪的双眼，接着把纤长的手指伸入发丝中向后拨弄。没了啫喱的固定，他前额垂下的发尾分外柔顺。或许只有刚睡醒的时刻，那双蓝眼睛宛若起雾的湖面，他的哥哥看起来才不具备攻击性？不过这种状态是有时限的：到他喝到第一口咖啡为止。“那么，咖啡？”  
Mokuba递过去一个纸杯。  
他们的胶囊咖啡机没有存货了。Mokuba确信，他的哥哥听到这句话时脸色黑了几分。这是他的疏忽……虽然他的哥哥从不责怪他。作为补偿，Mokuba自告奋勇跑到附近的便利店买咖啡。  
哥哥只啜了一口就放在床头：“很难喝。”  
“抱歉……胶囊已经派人去买了。”  
“哼。”  
“我买了马卡龙，要吃吗？”  
“等一下吧。”食指抵着太阳穴，海马濑人用力眨了眨眼睛，像是在调整状态。  
“怎么了么，Nii-sama？”咖啡难喝到头痛吗？  
“……没什么。眼睛有点干而已。”  
当然，Mokuba知道的，自己哥哥嘴里的程度副词要分场合判断。“有点”有时候代表着“非常”。  
“稍等，我那里有眼药水。”  
“不用了……”语毕，他皱眉看着弟弟消失在视线里。“之前你说过眼药水都是骗人的。”  
但是Mokuba已经一边撕开塑料包装袋一边朝他走过来。海马社长抿了抿嘴唇，面无表情：“那么，给我。”  
他伸手意图接过眼药水，却被Mokuba拒绝了。  
“我帮你吧。”弟弟期待地望着他。  
“……”  
海马濑人一直都知道，他弟弟对这种家人间的亲密举动抱有向往的态度——两年以前被海马称之为无用之物。但他已然不是DEATH-T时的那个他：他在意对方，并且无法对其恶意相向。所以，哪怕他心里再怎么对“这种事”嗤之以鼻，也没有拒绝。海马掀起盖在腿上的被子：“……好吧。”  
Mokuba挤出自己的空间，然后拍拍大腿示意对方仰面枕在这里。  
“……随你喜欢吧。”  
海马说着，不得已调整了自己的位置。Mokuba低下头，用拇指和食指轻轻撑开他的眼睑。  
“……你的头发掉到我嘴里了。”  
“抱歉，Nii-sama。”  
意识到自己经验不足，Mokuba连忙把头抬高，并将两鬓的细碎长发拨至耳后。这下好了。  
“……仔细这么看，Nii-sama的睫毛好长呢。”  
再次低下头，Mokuba两只真诚的眼睛不断靠近他的哥哥。海马濑人这时终于绷不住了：“好了别闹了……快把那玩意儿滴进来。”他掩面轻笑着说，并抓住Mokuba的手。  
Mokuba有点呆住。骗人吧，哥哥竟然笑了……而且不是因为力量、满足、胜利，纯粹是因为，快乐。  
是的，对方很快乐。完全放松的那种快乐。  
他的哥哥露出这样真正的笑容的次数屈指可数。

对准那湛蓝色的美丽眼瞳，他滴了两滴药水进去。海马濑人的睫毛忽闪忽闪、闭上，眼睑白皙到可以看清紫蓝色的血管。  
“……你在兴奋什么？”  
对方或许也没意识到自己脸上的微笑，依然那样弯着嘴角，问。  
Mokuba的手机震了两声。  
是矶野的短讯。什么事情值得他一大早就发消息过来？  
解锁手机屏幕。只见一个加粗醒目的标题撞入眼帘：惊爆！海马公司社长被拍到与其弟接吻——他只看到这里就被海马打断了。  
“Mokuba？”  
海马正睁着右眼乖乖等他滴眼药水。  
“什么，我、我来了！”  
Mokuba忙不迭地将那条消息向下滑动，右手延续之前的动作。被拍到什么？他没看清……其实看清了，但那一瞬间，他有点质疑自己的理解能力。  
有了。  
《惊爆！海马公司社长被拍到与其弟接吻》，附有图片为证。

——哥哥与他接吻？有没有搞错？作为当事人的他连一点印象都没有啊。  
完全是无中生有！  
今天是几号？……莫非是愚人节吗？  
“Mokuba！”  
下方传来海马濑人又气又笑的声音。  
Mokuba从沉思中猝然惊醒，毫无意义地留在他脑海中的话语，现在有了具体含义。“Mokuba！！”他注视着他的兄长，对方也正用坚定的碧蓝色眼睛凝视着他。直到海马又叫了一声，Mokuba！！！他才明白，他不小心把好几滴眼药水全部滴到对方脸上了。  
“啊啊啊对不起！”Mokuba连忙抽出一张面巾纸，覆到哥哥脸上。  
“够了。我自己来！”  
海马社长说着坐起来，抓住对方的手腕，从手心中挖走了药水瓶。这期间，Mokuba还在看手机。  
“……提出帮我的人是你，分心的人也是你。”海马抱怨道，“Mokuba，你究竟在干什么？”说着，对方那苍白而俊美的脸凑了过来，准备一探究竟。  
“等一下，Nii-sama！”语毕，他的弟弟夺门而出，留下海马呆在原地。

众所周知，海马娱乐集团的社长——海马濑人一向以性冷淡贵公子的形象面世。年纪轻轻的海马社长出身童实野市，是原社长海马刚三郎的养子。自幼头脑聪慧、才华横溢、容貌出众的海马社长身边的绯闻少之又少，不得不承认其为名人界的楷模。令人难以置信的是，这样优秀的社长竟然一直在和自己的亲弟弟、海马集团的二把手“骨科”吗？  
[附有图片一张]

这张图不是……Mokuba眯起眼睛。  
是晚会结束，哥哥检查他眼睛里有没有砂子那次！因为天色太暗再加上借位，看上去像接吻罢了。

如果你看到这里觉得这算正常，再怎么说图片不够清楚，那么请继续看下去，因为事情并非就此结束。  
这个周末DUEL MONSTER的创始人帕加索斯·J·克罗佛多在自己的私人海滩上举办了相关主题的派对。经证实，海马社长及副社长也作为嘉宾被邀请了。在沙滩上，他们竟然当众发生了这样一幕——  
[附有图片一张]

这张图片是自己冲浪回来，哥哥亲他脸那次。对方曾向他保证不会被看到，这下直接被拍上八卦板块了……但无论怎么说，这篇报道是对他们的污蔑！  
接下来的文字Mokuba连读都没读一遍。总之揪着他哥哥的“癖好”乱批评一通，全是扯淡。他愤愤地骂着。这个不知名小报究竟想要什么？不想干了是吗？  
“……Mokuba-sama，这件事我以为可以压下去的。”矶野在电话里说，“这篇文章周日的时候就发出来了，那时候影响还不是很大。我当时和报社联系过了，但那个编辑无论如何不肯把这篇文章撤掉……”  
“……他们想破产吗？”Mokuba的太阳穴里有根血管在狂跳。  
“……后来就慢慢闹大了。因为濑人社长以前从没出过花边新闻，再这样下去对本公司的股票，恐怕会有很不好的影响。媒体们都在等濑人社长的回应——”  
“我知道了。”他坐在马桶上叹了口气，“但是Nii-sama上午和N社社长视频会议，结束前不得让他们打扰！”  
“明白！”  
切断通话，Mokuba把特意开着制作噪音的吹风机关好。房间归于寂静。他深吸一口气，将手放置在卫生间推拉门的把手上。他已经准备好应对名不虚传的Seto•Holmes。

“……所以，是什么事？”  
名侦探海马濑人赤裸着上身，正将睡衣丢到洗衣篮里。清晨的阳光为他白皙得过分的胴体镀上一层金边。见对方长时间不回应，他抓起床边叠好的深色衬衫穿上。  
“没什么，无聊的八卦而已。”  
他的哥哥轻哼一声，手指继续对付胸前几枚扣子。“对了Mokuba，你看邮件了吗？”  
Mokuba心里一惊：莫非他的哥哥早就知道了。  
“……别担心，Nii-sama。媒体那边暂时交给我就好。你就安心地和N社谈生意吧。”  
“你在说什么？”海马濑人歪头问：“……我说的是N社。这两次和他们的交涉令我很不愉快。”

——啊，也对。他的哥哥从来不会往娱乐版块多瞥一眼。  
——他这样算不算不打自招了呢？

“怎么了，谈得不投机吗？”  
“算是吧……那个男人总是话中有话，”他说，“感觉目的不纯。”  
“哦……哦。”  
生意场上的人不都是这样。不过他的哥哥特意提了，说明对方真的令他不爽。  
“Mokuba，”海马状似无意地问道，“如果有人提出买下海马公司的次元转移技术，你会怎么做？”  
“是N社吧。”Mokuba在这种事情上从不迟钝。  
他点点头：“他们提出用10%的股份来换。”  
“10%？”Mokuba怀疑自己听错了，“天呐，这有多少——这样你在他们的董事会上就占有……”  
“我拒绝了。”海马说着将腰带扣好。  
“什么？”  
“不是钱的问题。”他朝弟弟看过去，“抛开这个，我认为你也会做同样的决定。”  
“嗯……”Mokuba托腮想了想：“确实。目前我们对外宣称只停留在理论阶段，因为伦理委员会不准通过所以没纳入使用……而且它是我们的心血，是我们共同的作品，它不是金钱能随便衡量的。”  
“哼。”  
从海马濑人上扬的嘴角判断，他对弟弟这个回复还算满意。  
“那么，你刚才在说什么？”  
“诶……”  
哦，糟糕！Mokuba刚才一不留神就说漏嘴了，在对方优秀的洞察力面前再想糊弄过去简直是痴心妄想。  
“……没什么，无聊的花边新闻。”  
对方饶有兴趣地挑眉道：“什么花边新闻震惊到足以让你跑到卫生间去打电话？”  
……瞒不住瞒不住。  
这场对峙中，Mokuba率先投降。  
他把那条晨间八卦新闻举到自己哥哥眼皮底下。出人意料的是，海马濑人通读一遍以后竟然没什么反应。  
“原来如此，作者又是这个大野……我比较喜欢她把刚三郎写成老疯子那篇。”他嗤之以鼻，并从衣柜中抽出一条灰色领带：“Mokuba，你要明白：这种通过窥视和贬低他人找存在感的人最可怜了。”  
“……你准备怎么办？”Mokuba忧心忡忡地问：“矶野说媒体都在等你的回复。”  
“你准备怎么办？”纤长的手指从领口三角区抽出领带，海马反问道。  
“当然冲出去告诉他们真相了！他们怎么可以贬低你，怎么可以……哇！”  
海马濑人将一只手置于他弟弟的头上，用力揉了揉。  
“今天是你去学校的日子，”他说：“所以公司这边没有你的事。”  
“但是Nii-sama……”  
“别担心。”  
说着他俯下身，双手捧住弟弟的脸。比较欣慰的是，Mokuba虽然瘦小，但脸上还保留着小孩该有的婴儿肥。“Mokuba，随着你地位的不断高升，总会有这种杂鱼从阴沟里跳出来攻击你的。”海马濑人将拇指抵在弟弟的嘴角上，仿佛这样就能消除对方脸上的愁容似的——他确实有这个打算。“无论遇到什么问题都要冷静……我会和你共同面对的。”他的语气随意得就好像这一切不关他的事。  
海马濑人说完之后是一阵长长的沉默。Mokuba呆愣愣地望着他。  
大概还需要一些时间才能让他的思想渗透到对方意识里，或者这几句安慰效果不够。再说点什么，海马琢磨着……直到Mokuba握住了他的手。他感觉对方的手有点凉。  
“Nii-sama，你今晚回家吃饭吗？”Mokuba突然问。  
他迟疑了。  
“如果工作顺利的话。”  
“那么，祝你工作顺利。”弟弟瞥了一眼时钟，“晚饭时再讲给我听好吗？你我都要迟到了。”  
……什么时候他需要Mokuba教训了？作为答复，海马濑人在对方额头上回以报复性的一弹。

海马濑人是个擅长一心三用的人。不如说，海马刚三郎很早就把应对这种无聊八卦的方法教授给了他。即使有再多烦心事积压在心头，他和N社社长交谈时依然表现得一如既往的得体。同时，他在心里将如何回应好好排演了一下。他甚至不准备亲自出面面对那些宛如闻到腐尸味的秃鹰一般的记者们。  
然而海马社长这一天注定不会平静。午后两点，那一对姓小岛的夫妇又来了。  
或许是他上一次对他们太仁慈了？听到秘书向他汇报说两名亲戚再次叨扰时，好巧不巧的他的偏头痛又犯了，眼睛还有些视物模糊。海马濑人十分想念Mokuba煮的拿铁咖啡的味道，他抬手想叫弟弟过来，又后知后觉地记起：他弟弟这时正在学校的课堂里坐着听讲呢。

——竟然妄想用弟弟当挡箭牌吗，可悲。

海马濑人闭上双眼，身体往椅背上靠，深深地仰天叹气。他保持了这个姿势很久，有几分钟，像个雕塑一样动也不动。不知他们是否看到了网上那篇不正经的花边新闻？总之，谈论的话题依然是Mokuba没变。  
“所以……”社长终于开口，眼睛依旧闭着，“我们之间还有什么好说的？我上次说得还不够清楚吗？”  
男人点点头。“我们很担心。”他说。  
海马濑人睁开眼睛看着这两人。  
“你们很担心？”  
“你没有作任何准备。”  
“准备？”  
“你有什么计划？”  
“计划？”  
“你一直在重复我的话，濑人。”小岛先生停了一会儿，颇恼火地说。  
“因为我听不懂你在说什么。”海马濑人还是坐着，身子往前倾，对着男子皱眉：“让那个女人说。看来你根本不会挑起话题。”他说道，并满意地看到男人脸上自得的笑容消失了。  
小岛女士环顾左右，显然很失望。  
“是这样的。”她开始说，“关于你们父母过世后把你们送到福利院这件事，我们很难过，但也是没办法的事。多抚养两个孩子在那时是多么大的负担……但现在我们的经济条件好了。我们相信，对大家来说，最好的方式就是把Mokuba-kun的监护权给我们，让我们在温暖和稳定的家庭环境下抚养他长大……这该怎么说好呢？意思就是我们能给他最好的教养。”  
海马濑人看着他们二人，表情依旧困惑且不耐烦，但是没说话。  
“濑人，我们希望你能理解，这样说并不是在评价你的为人或是身为兄长的能力，这纯粹是为了Mokuba-kun好……你觉得如何？”小岛女士问。  
“你们不能拿走Mokuba的监护权。”他简单地说。  
男人的脸拉下来，双臂交叉，手指头在肱二头肌上弹着。  
“我知道这对你来说很难，”小岛女士继续说，“但是你得看到我们有很多优势：我们有当父母的经验，空闲时间多。我们住在一个安全的小区里，也拥有一所大屋子，那边有很多年轻的家庭和与他同龄的孩子。”  
“我的意思很清楚了。”  
海马濑人转头开始对付电脑。  
“你可能还需要点时间考虑。”女人毫不放弃地劝说着：“你可以追求你在游戏或者任何产业中的事业，你弟弟可以在慈爱、健康的环境下长大。Mokuba-kun也会如此希望。”  
“你怎么知道？”海马迅速反驳，冷笑着说：“他告诉你了？”  
“再考虑一下吧，濑人。你继续把弟弟留在身边是错误的。他才13岁，还是个小孩，不适合这种生活：快节奏、压力大、缺少关照他的人，对他的身心健康无益……”  
“闭嘴！”  
如果可以的话，海马希望及时掐住自己的舌头，但他迫切地想让对方闭嘴，因此那两个字控制不住地从嘴里蹦了出来。不是因为对方言过其实，而是，他认为对方所说的完全正确。如果这是一场辩论，那他已经输了。一人动身前去冥界的那段时间，他确实没有照顾到Mokuba。  
你也觉得他们说的是对的。他听见小时候的自己在心底说。  
闭嘴！  
你不该强迫Mokuba做他不愿做的事。次元领域装置就是其一。  
胡说。我没有强迫他做任何事。任何人都不能强迫他做任何事。这是他自愿的。  
他真的是自愿吗？想想武藤游戏的话：心理医生的事，还有你所不知道的Mokuba的担忧。如果Mokuba生在普通家庭就不会经历这些了。他会有两个围着他嘘寒问暖的父母，而不是每天面对电脑的冷漠兄长；他也不需要提升自己在职员面前的权威，外出时不必担心被人劫持绑架……  
Mokuba已经克服了。作为我的弟弟，必须和我一样优秀和强大。Mokuba已经证明他的能力。  
这还算不上强迫吗？你在逼他承受这个年龄承受不起的……  
你给我闭嘴！  
这场战争他必须赢，无论用什么方法。  
他将另一个自己挤到脑海中的一角，并抢夺过身体的控制权。  
“我不会考虑。”海马濑人从椅子上站起来，“我对Mokuba足够关爱。我弟弟和我在一起才是最幸福的。”  
“我就知道！”男人对女人说。  
女人气馁地摇头。男人把手伸到后面的口袋，拿出一个商业信封。  
“这是什么？”海马这次彻底火了。  
“我们要打监护权的官司。”小岛先生说。  
海马濑人看上去大概既困惑又恼火。他跌回躺椅，手上抓着文件。“好的，奉陪到底。”  
“你会后悔的，濑人。”男子在离开前低声警告他，“你不知道你正走上绝路！”  
他没有回答，脸上还是那种隐忍不发的愠怒。  
“你会后悔的！”姓小岛的男人又说了一遍。  
二人消失在小型会议室里。  
海马重重地关上社长办公室的门，整个房间好像都晃了一下。走上绝路？后悔？他几乎要捂着眼睛狂笑出来。一生中所有的决定他从未让别人替他做过，因此他海马濑人还不明白什么叫后悔。如果真有所谓的绝路，那好，他会用一切力量把阻挡去路的那堵墙炸穿。这就像一场决斗：压力激增，战况才进行到一半，对于被敌人狂轰乱炸的决斗者，最聪明的做法就是让自己的LP值先降下去。自己宁可奋起直追，而非保持领先。虽然对方明显还没把底牌全部摊开，他必须谨守自己的位置，这是战略因素，也是心理因素，海马还是很快平复下来。决斗讲究的是纪律与智慧，不是谁更会追着对手一阵猛砍。聪明人永远是最后的赢家。  
“既然你们这么说，”海马濑人狞笑道，“那我就走上绝路给你们看！”

不过放狠话归放狠话，他有必要警惕对方没亮的底牌。这天大部分时间他都待在办公室里。下午快下班时，海马社长在办公室接见了法务部联系的律师。他有多久没有亲自面见这个律师了，上次谈案子还是刚三郎活着的时候吧？  
“长话短说吧，”他说，“我和别人约好一起吃晚饭。”  
幸好他的秘书事先把情况跟对方交代过，因此见面后二人可以直接谈起此案。  
“那我直接问了，濑人先生。您目前在接受药物治疗吗？”  
“没有。”  
“是不是登记在案的性侵犯者？”  
“不是。”  
“有没有因为犯下重罪而被定过罪？坐过牢吗？”  
“没有。”  
“您有没有秘密？”  
他愣了一下。三个月前刚从冥界回来算吗？不，这是他、Mokuba还有海马公司高层干部都会坚守的秘密。  
“没有。”  
律师把文件塞回信封。  
“这案子根本没什么。”他说，“那孩子人在哪儿？”  
“他去学校了。”海马挑眉问道，声音中气十足：“难道我应该把他锁在家里？”  
确实，他今天有点想亲自接Mokuba放学。他一定在害怕那两人把他弟弟偷走。  
“不。您照顾到他的需求，这很重要，濑人先生。我看不出来我们有什么理由会输。那小孩铁定是您的。”  
海马濑人听了有点不悦：“你说的那小孩就是我弟弟Mokuba吗？”  
“是啊。这里是日本，除非您在厨房里吸毒，不然小孩都会判给祖父母或哥哥姐姐的，濑人先生。”  
“哼。”  
“濑人先生，对付他们要有礼貌，不要动怒……一切都要符合Mokuba少爷的最佳利益，一定要说什么都是为了他。”  
“当然了。”  
“那么没什么可担心的了，濑人先生。祝您晚餐愉快。”  
海马濑人微笑，不过皮笑肉不笑。  
这一天最后几小时以海马社长的加班作为结语。突然收到决斗盘的bug通知，于是他和整个技术开发部都加了班。海马濑人当然不是讨厌工作的类型，而且Mokuba给他买的机械键盘手感非常好，提升了这几小时的愉悦感。只是他开始预料到他弟弟会因为他沉迷工作而心存不满。这也是没办法的事。  
离开KC大厦的时间已经不早。他们开车经过一个街心花园时，迎面驶来的小货车像失控了一样。一切只发生在刹那间，甚至没给海马濑人反应的时间。若不是社长的专属司机当机立断，及时打了方向盘，两辆车便会直接正面相撞。尽管如此，车的右侧后视镜还是整个被撞飞，右侧车门留下一道又深又长的划痕。  
他命令司机把车停到路边，并打电话报了警。双脚落地以后，海马才发现西裤右腿膝盖处磨破了，恐怕是刚刚躲闪不及刮到哪里。  
结果交警花了两个小时也没把事情解决。他们说追查凶手和事故鉴定报告都要等到明天事故科上班才能继续。办事效率可见一斑。修车又必需事故鉴定书，眼下他这辆劳斯莱斯明天肯定无法开上街了。  
“……明天换辆车接我和Mokuba。先送他去学校，再送我。”他要求道。  
刚才那发疯的司机像是有针对性的，有必要谨慎一些，连弟弟的份一起。至于追查肇事司机的事，海马濑人今天不愿再考虑了。不管怎么说，今天一天所经历的事情已达到饱和。他只想要杯热拿铁，然后躺到柔软的床垫上……  
他确实这么做了，并且将晚餐（应该叫宵夜）的承诺忘得一干二净。等他醒过来时，或者说，获得身体和大脑的控制权时，已经是第二天清晨了。他被自己设置的闹钟叫醒。五点半。海马濑人裹着被子倒在不知哪个房间的长沙发上，总之不是自己卧室，睡衣只穿了上半身。他的皮鞋并排躺在沙发下。Mokuba坐在自己身旁，身着浅色睡衣，听到他的响动，转过身来。  
“Nii-sama，你醒了。”弟弟朝他微微一笑，“你头痛吗？”  
他无视对方话里明确的笑意。“你这么早就起来了。”这应该是个疑问句。海马惊觉，这几天Mokuba好像总是很早醒来。  
“我的裤子在哪儿？”虽然这句话听起来很流氓，海马濑人还是问道。他可不愿只穿着内裤在房间里转悠。  
弟弟抬手指着旁边的沙发，那里有另一个由枕头和棉被堆成的“人造小床铺”——可能是Mokuba昨晚睡觉的地方——海马濑人的白西裤就挂在那里。  
“……Nii-sama真的一点都不记得了？”Mokuba说着把裤子递给他，闪烁的暗紫色眼睛里满是笑意：“你昨晚回来——那时有十一点？——直接倒在这里不走了。我抬不动你。星野叫人把你移到卧室去，可佣人一碰你你就对他们拳打脚踢……没办法，我只好让你在这儿躺下了。他们想帮你换衣服，因为无论如何不能穿着西服睡觉。但你一副不愿让别人碰你的样子，所以我为你换好了上衣，至于裤子，我只能做到帮你脱掉这步……所以你的裤子在那儿。”  
……一定是咖啡不足，他昨晚才会沦为Mokuba口中那可笑的模样。  
海马濑人支起上半身。他只觉肩颈处一阵酸痛——长时间伏案再加上睡在这种奇怪地方的后遗症。他左右活动了下脖子，几个关节嘎嘣作响。  
“Mokuba，晚餐的事……”  
“没关系。”他弟弟飞快地答道，一看私底下就排练过很多次了。“我都听说了：公司有很多事，回家时又出了交通事故……Nii-sama昨天太累了。”  
有时候很难想象弟弟年纪这么小却如此替他着想。海马濑人情不自禁伸出手臂，揉了揉Mokuba的头发。对方顺从地把头靠过来，两只大眼睛瞧着他的脸。  
“我煮了咖啡。你一定需要。”  
海马轻吁一口气，又揉了揉。“那么，拜托了。”  
弟弟转身去端水壶。他重新瘫进沙发里，捂住眼睛，考虑起这一天的日程来，同时竖起耳朵不想错过Mokuba的任何响动。先陪弟弟去学校，再回KC总部；下午有KC高层研讨会，不是太重要已经交给部下去做。他只准备去露个脸。新产品发布会定在了3天以后……这时他听到茶水间几声连贯的噪音，先是水杯掉到地上，接着桌子被人重重撞了一下。好像Mokuba撞倒了什么东西。  
“Mokuba。”他喊道，意在让对方小心点。  
无人回应。笼罩在房间上空的沉寂似乎有些诡谲。太安静了。要是弟弟尖叫一声、吵闹，或是像小时候吓得大哭，那倒在他的意料之中，他会知道如何应对。但这种平静让人担忧。  
“Mokuba？”  
海马濑人翻身下床，赤脚走过去——他没找到拖鞋，但就这么几步路不穿也没所谓。他皱着眉头推开门，然后看到门内的景象。不大的茶水间里满是热气，咖啡杯摔碎，黑发少年趴在地板上，额角处有血液流出，延伸到半边脸颊上。他不像不小心摔倒的样子，换作平时早就笑嘻嘻地站起来，为自己的冒失找一句借口——他的弟弟倒在那里仿佛失去知觉一样。  
海马心上一阵惊悸。他揽着Mokuba的肩膀先将弟弟翻过来。对方的脸和嘴唇那样苍白，一点血色都没有。他还闭着眼睛。海马以为这双眼睛再不会睁开了。天气明明很温暖，但海马濑人觉得手脚都像结了冰。他要竭力才能不让四肢发抖。  
“Mokuba？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡在这里十分抱歉orz


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba出了一点小小的小问题，不过他会克服的。

“……你的诊断是？”  
“一般来说，就是体位性低血压。”医生说着，取下听诊器。“这不算一种疾病，有的人有症状，有的人没有。儿童和老人本就是多发人群。所以您不必紧张，濑人少爷。”  
Mokuba这时刚清醒过来，手脚依然没什么知觉。他大致明白发生的过程：咖啡杯莫名脱手，他想去接来着，他想来着，可是突然眼前很黑，呼吸困难，站不住脚。Mokuba想抢在晕倒前找个可以扶住的东西，但是慢了一步，头磕在饮水机的一角。醒过来时他已经被转移到床上，任由别人摆布了。  
他眨眨眼睛：左臂在输液；右手也跟着动了动，好像正被人握在手里。那双手的掌心有点潮湿，却稳稳地支持着他。  
“原因是？”海马濑人在他右侧，问道。  
“劳累、贫血、突然的体位变化， Mokuba-sama本身就瘦小，再加上这个年龄段的儿童都会有点低血压的。”  
Mokuba感觉对方一直紧握着自己的手放松了一下。他转头看向声源处。  
他的哥哥坐在床边，身体前倾着。他只在睡衣外面加了一件晨服，锁骨间的深凹近在眼前。前额过长的刘海遮住了他的双眼，灯光在他脸上投影下很大一块阴影……再加上Mokuba依然视物模糊，因此他看不清对方的表情，只看到海马濑人挺拔的鼻梁，紧闭的双唇，以及坚毅的、似乎随时准备攻击任何人的下颌。  
“啊，Mokuba少爷醒了。”姓星野的齐刘海女佣对他微微笑着，“您还记得刚才发生什么事了吗？”  
只依稀记得几个片段。他甚至不知道自己怎么来医务室的，哥哥又是怎么一大早把家庭医生揪过来的。总之，他清醒过来时已经躺在这儿了。  
“Nii-sama……”  
Mokuba试图叫一声，但发出的声音很微弱；想坐起来，又一阵眩晕，于是只好乖乖躺着了。海马濑人听到他醒了，低头看了他一眼，却没出声。  
终于看到那双蓝眼睛了。大部分时间里，Mokuba可以读懂哥哥那双会说话的眼睛，可今天其中的复杂情绪他也不大能看懂。海马濑人脸色苍白而冷峻，双眉微蹙。他好像在和什么东西生气，对象包括房间里的所有人，以及他自身。  
Mokuba朝他微笑一下。他没有回以笑容。  
“……该做些什么？”海马濑人继续问医生。  
“没什么特别的：多吃东西，适当运动，注意避免劳累。”医生忽然问他：“您最近是不是经常熬夜，Mokuba-sama？”  
“其实也没怎么……”他犹豫了。  
“那么，是第一次出现这种情况吗？”医生的问题一针见血。  
“……”  
Mokuba偷偷看海马，发现对方曾令人觉得温柔的蓝眼睛正毫不留情地凝视自己，宛若审视他的敌手那样。  
这次想瞒过去恐怕不可能了。  
“……以前，有过一次。”Mokuba说完，闭上眼睛。  
“……以前有，很好。”海马濑人终于和他讲话了，不过是冷笑着用力说：“你为什么从没说过？”语毕，他的右手被人攥得生疼。  
他知道对方本意不是让他难堪，可脸上的温度不由自主地蹿升。  
“之前……离沙发很近，所以平躺了一会儿就没事了。”Mokuba咬着牙解释道：“Nii-sama，我只是不想让你担心。你别想太多。”  
他的哥哥仍怒视着他，迫于有其他人在场没有发作而已。  
“对不起Nii-sama。这次给你们添麻烦了。”  
“……你说的是一般情况。”海马不理他了，继续对医生说：“不一般的情况是指什么？”  
“心功能不全，或者神经内科问题，比如，自主神经功能异常。”  
“也就是说，我需要排除一下这两方面的因素。”  
“如果条件允许最好。”医生说，“心电图的测量很方便。我不知道濑人先生府内有没有脑电图机。如果没有的话，可以到私立医院或者……”  
“我不愿去医院那种地方，所以，”海马社长抬起鼻子指使一旁的女佣人：“你去办。”  
“Nii-sama，”Mokuba连忙说着，用被紧握着的那只手轻抚对方的手背，“Nii-sama，我没事的，没必要——只是有点头晕而已……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
海马濑人怒吼道。那狂怒的冰蓝色双眼在栗色发丝间闪烁，瞳仁的底部犹如急流中的深渊似的翻卷着几道无声的波澜，其平复尚需一点时间……Mokuba抿嘴不再吱声。  
——反正他们的家很大，买什么东西都装不满。  
“……Mokuba少爷的额头只是磕破了皮，消毒清创后缝几针就好。”从惊吓的余韵中恢复过来，家庭医生继续说。  
“会留疤吗？”  
医生承诺道：“我们会尽全力不让Mokuba少爷留疤。”  
海马社长这才满意地点点头。“如果没有别的事，你可以走了。”他们有另一位外科医生专门负责处理外伤。  
家庭医生的衣角消失在视野内后，Mokuba又悄悄打量起自己的哥哥：“Nii-sama……”  
现在已经过了早饭时间吧。如果没出这档子事，他们早就坐上开往公司和学校的车了。  
“对不起……”黑发男孩说：“我错了，我不该拖你后腿。”  
刹那间，对方那双蓝色眼瞳猛地收缩，看起来像海马濑人再次发飙的前兆。不过没关系，Mokuba已经准备好迎接更猛烈的暴风雨。  
然而他误会了。一股忧心忡忡的，或者说哀愁，从那凝聚起来的目光中流出……为什么露出那种表情呢？Mokuba举起左手想触碰对方的脸，但是未果。紧接着，窗户关闭，海马濑人阖上眼睑将所有感情封闭在心里。  
阴霾再次笼罩了过来。  
去学校是不太可能了。日程完全打乱。除了额头上的伤口要缝针外，海马还要求医生们为Mokuba做一套全面的身体检查。家里的一切安排妥当以后，他松开弟弟的手，站在落地窗前拨通了自己的手机。  
“是我……把要审的文件送到家里，下午的会议推迟到后天……”  
Mokuba连忙支起身来：“Nii-sama，没必要因为这种事……”  
“我没有询问任何你的意见。”  
海马濑人简短地打断他，不让他继续说下去，又继续遥控通话另一端的员工做事。然后，他让星野把他的笔记本电脑送到楼下医务室来。看上去，他准备寸步不离这个房间了。  
“……好吧。”  
察觉到海马濑人现在整个人都是低气压，Mokuba还是壮胆问他：“那你现在可以亲亲我吗？”  
“什么？”  
他猛地回头，仿佛对方说了句外星语。Mokuba正向他伸出一条手臂。  
“Mokuba，我现在没有心情……”  
“Nii-sama，”——其实他根本不怕疼，但一个优秀的弟弟为了安抚自己的兄长，撒个谎算得了什么——“我需要缝针的勇气。”  
海马濑人眼神复杂地看着他。随后他快速踱步回床边，俯下身。不过在Mokuba将要亲他的脸之际，他别扭地转过脸，因此对方只得吻到他的鬓角。他心不在焉地搂着自己弟弟的肩膀，保持这个动作停留了一分钟。Mokuba这时发现，他哥哥那头栗色的短发十分凌乱，还有一小撮发丝倔强地翘着——这对格外重视自己仪表的海马实属稀奇。看来早上发生的事真的把他吓坏了。  
但是，他的哥哥原谅他了，他的哥哥原谅他了。用软弱换取对方的同情总感觉有点可耻，但是，只要他的哥哥不再和任何人（主要是他自身）钻牛角尖，做什么都是值得的。  
Mokuba用没有扎针的那只手轻轻抚摸对方凌乱的发丝。  
“我感受到了你的敷衍，but it's fine.”  
“……我再也不会相信你了，Mokuba。”海马濑人恶狠狠地说道：“你做的保证竟然这样轻易就打水漂。”  
“对不起……”  
从刚才开始只会道歉的他实在太差劲了。可是，倘若不相信他的话，他的哥哥能相信谁呢？即使是一向忠心耿耿的矶野，哥哥恐怕连对方全名叫什么都不知道吧？  
“绝对，不要，让这种事情发生第二次。”  
良久，他的哥哥一字一顿地说，用的是下达命令时那种严厉的、不容商量的语气。  
他叹了口气。  
“我知道了。”

“伤口一周后拆线。在这一周内，尽量不要洗头发，或者去理发店洗，但是也要注意不要让伤口碰到水了。”医生边收拾器械边向他们二人嘱咐道，“如果伤口发痒，千万不要用手去抓，不然容易感染。记住了吗？”  
“记住了。”  
Mokuba回答，并努力不哽咽。  
海马濑人见状，用纸巾轻柔地拭去对方脸上的泪水。  
体检总归还算顺利。除了身高体重不达标外，其他项目基本合格。心电图、脑电图以及几个脑部检查的参数也在医生加班加点的工作后分析出来——没有任何异常。海马濑人的出席着实让几位家庭医生吃了一惊，全程兢兢业业不敢耽搁。因为这位魔鬼社长总时不时针对他不明白的地方提问，他们若不想丢了这金饭碗就必须马上给出答复。

“濑人少爷……”  
那天稍晚一点，一名女医生把他叫到房间外面。海马认得她，是Mokuba之前的心理医生。  
“虽然保护病人隐私是医生应有的修养……但我认为您身为病人的监护人，有必要过目这些数据。”  
身着黑色常服的社长接过对方手中的一沓纸质资料：其中有表格、稿纸，还有一个U盘。  
“……虽然Mokuba少爷最近状态好了许多，不像您出差的那一个星期里——”对方并不知道最终Duel Links计划，统一口径为濑人社长去澳大利亚进行为期几个月的学习研究。“——表现出的中度焦虑，但他的睡眠状况依旧很差。”  
海马濑人眯起眼睛：“说下去。”  
对方径直将数据摆到他眼前：睡眠监测：就寝熟睡率较半年前下降25%；血中固醇类……  
“……这是正常现象，您不必担心……”  
女医生望向她的雇主，并被他僵硬的肩膀以及锐利的蓝眼睛下的黑色阴影吓到了。或许她的雇主也嗅到了一丝紧张的气氛。她安慰道：“焦虑症的好转是循序渐进的。开始时，Mokuba少爷症状并不算太严重。他可以恢复到以前的状态的。您无需过于自责。焦虑状况在年轻人中也是普遍现象……”  
“你的意思是，”海马濑人不耐烦地打断她：“我明知我弟弟的状况还把他当作工具使用，完全不需要负一点责任，对吗？”  
“我完全没有那个意思……”  
女医生自知说错了话，连忙道歉。  
“你的工作是告诉我该做什么。”他简短地命令道。  
“不需要特殊做什么。只需要您的信赖、陪伴，以及支持，就够了。”  
他点点头。  
“我知道了。”

不该是这样的。  
海马濑人现在终于想起了，Mokuba这几天的异常表现：很晚了也不去睡觉、很容易就醒来……这不正是失眠的前兆吗？  
他不知道怎么说才好，这话肯定要带点批评意味。首先，他的梦想，为世上所有的小孩子修建一所暂时的庇护之所，但在那之前……他望过去，正坐在床上俯首读书的Mokuba毫无疑问是世上最可爱的小孩；也是最懂事的小孩。他的本意，他的守则，他的最先任务，就是保护Mokuba、让Mokuba成为世上最幸福的孩子——但结局却是差强人意。  
哦，但是！但是！他反驳道，你不只有他，你还有你的野心、你的财富、你的未来。你的未来是只属于你自己的！如果他还有勇气说出来的话：你所做的一切都是为了你自己，你从未为了别人做过什么事；这就是你所祈求的命运。保持自己的本色，总需要付出代价。你可以从现在开始弥补……  
不。  
不对，错了！  
他的生存法则从什么地方开始完全错了！  
海马濑人是那种人，他的人生根本不存在什么退一步海阔天空，什么断臂的维纳斯，一步错他就想把整个盘子都摔了。  
并且，他不希望自己对Mokuba好是源于愧疚。因为伤害所爱之人而尽力弥补，那样会让他觉得自己是个彻彻底底的失败者。  
他走到窗前，能看到月亮在冉冉上升。后来，他记得，他坐在床边，把额头搭到Mokuba肩上。想到弟弟要把他完全无法认同的观念强加于他，海马濑人几乎要歇斯底里地大笑起来。Mokuba坐在那儿，纯朴而又严肃，仍旧坚持他的主张，但现在已不露一丝任性的痕迹，取而代之是一种爽朗的情绪，宛若云开雾散的天空。  
Nii-sama从没做错过什么。Mokuba坚持说，这是不容置疑的。  
难道这就是武藤游戏和城之内所说的那种力量？这就是智慧？还是美丽的谎言，为了把他的理解力在探求真相的途中牵绊在金色的网兜里？他的宿敌说过，有了这力量他们才能继续战斗，世界才能继续存在下去。而没人像他海马濑人那样，因为仇恨东奔西走。坐在床上，他的手臂紧紧搂着Mokuba的肩膀，海马思忖道，所以他们永远无法理解他那种压抑感的原因究竟何在。  
什么也没有发生。什么也没有，什么也没有！那么，他不禁自问，如果他没有这股力量，这种，所谓的爱与羁绊，还能走多远呢？只能像蜜蜂被空气中捉摸不住的甜味所吸引吗？海马站起身，Mokuba也坐直了身体。  
我爱您，Nii-sama，弟弟拉住他的手，无论您变成什么样。  
抚摸对方的头顶，海马神色黯然地回到他的椅子里，继续看他的电脑。月光的清辉照亮一片皎洁的夜空。屋内，灯罩遮掩着微弱的灯光，睡着的男孩轻轻发出均匀的呼吸声。

发布会定于6日十五点。这才刚下午一点三十分，青眼巨蛋里已经人头攒动。坐在VIP休息室里的海马社长呷了一口黑咖啡，开始觉得午餐不该吃得太简单。他现在感觉自己的胃袋里空空如也。  
BZZT!BZZT!  
他的手机响了。是条Mokuba发来的短讯。  
[额头不痛了，别担心。] 01:31 PM  
海马濑人记起，早上他们还就去不去学校一事争论不下。因为担心弟弟又摔倒，海马说再休息一天，而弟弟则坚持要去上学，还说今天下发会考资料……管他是什么。  
走之前他检查了下对方的缝线。医生说Nokuba是小孩儿，而且额头血运丰富，一般4-5天这种伤口就会长好。可Mokuba的额角好像有点肿，令人无法安心。  
这条消息附有一张照片。是Mokuba用前置摄像头对着自己的脸，拍出一张自己的仰视图。额头一角特意露出，有点红，但是不肿了。  
他保存了这张可爱的照片。  
紧接着又来了一条短讯。

[看起来好像我要找你干架www] 01:33 PM

01:34 PM [为什么这个角度？]  
[体育课跑步中。同学在旁边，  
不好意思自拍。] 01:37 PM

01:37 PM [……]  
01:38PM [跑步你还玩手机！]

“海马君！”  
决斗王武藤游戏朝他奔过来。他的那群“应援团”以及城之内克也跟在后面。海马濑人将手机收回上衣口袋中。  
邀请游戏和城之内作为嘉宾体验并向观众们展示新型决斗盘是Mokuba的提议。这下好了，平日上座率就在90%上下浮动的青眼巨蛋，今天肯定座无虚席。门票早就售空了，网络上“增加座位”的呼声很高。不得不承认他弟弟小小年纪就有营销策略（主要武藤游戏基本不要什么出场费，真是亲民的决斗王），他心中为其感到骄傲的情绪在不断膨胀。但，看到观众的狂热不纯粹是因为他海马公司的产品，海马社长心里还是怀有小小的不快。  
“还有一个小时就要去后台准备了。好紧张！”游戏说着，调整了下领结的位置，“我、我从来没在这么多人面前讲过话……城之内君呢？”  
“哼。”  
这句话他就姑且当恭维收下了。  
当然了，这次发布的新产品只是在旧型决斗盘的基础上，将几个外形方面的问题进行优化，重量、体积减小，召唤monster时的特效微调。对，还有怪兽攻击时那可耻的胜利disco的展示……那份策划是Mokuba审阅、修改的，以往海马只会往预算那栏瞥一眼，这次他看都没看就放手让对方做了。总之，他的弟弟担心人们对新产品兴致不高（因为实质性改变真的很少），因此请了两位人气极高的决斗者，还给他的亲友团留了最好的位子。  
“……海马君今天真的不上场吗？”  
海马濑人说：“我今天不会抢你的风头的。”  
还有一个原因是，几天前那场车祸令他不得不谨慎。肇事司机把拆掉号牌的车丢在一个狭小的巷子里，人间蒸发了。车子也刚好是几天前失窃的一辆运送冷冻食品的货车。原本他并不畏惧来自他人的威胁，但Mokuba比他谨慎得多（“万一有人在台下拿着机关枪准备射杀你呢Nii-sama！！”他很想说对方动作电影看多了），临时把由他海马濑人作的开场白推给了主持人……所以，他今天只需要和弟弟坐在空调间吃吃点心、喝喝咖啡，发布会后接受新闻界代表的提问就好。  
说到新闻界，关于那条无聊的花边新闻，海马濑人只冷淡回应道“无稽之谈”，并专心投入到新产品的研发当中，而他的消费者们也相当买账。这下可以啪啪打那些杂鱼的脸了吧？  
“……喂，海马你这家伙。”  
城之内打断他的沉思。他也身着小礼服，金色短发全部从额前往后梳，厚厚的头发铺在头上。“是不是把本大爷忘了啊？”  
因为无需操心，海马的心情很好。  
“你这庸才来这里做什么？我记得今天没有杂技节目。”  
“你这家伙！”城之内看起来准备打人了：“明明是你请本大爷来的好不好！现在又装蒜！”  
静香连忙拉住他衬衣的一角：“哥哥，公共场合不要大声喧哗哟！”  
“我知道了静香，但是这个混蛋——”  
“话说，没有看到Mokuba-kun啊？他今天不来吗？”说这话的是真崎杏子。  
她和静香今天都化了很浓的妆，像两只活泼的小鸟，对周围发生的一切十分好奇。  
“他在学校。今天下午只有两节课。”  
“等下他也会过来吗？太好了！”  
谈话被打断，因为有穿着黑色工作服的男人推开休息室的铁门：“打扰了，请问武藤游戏和城之内克也是哪两位？”  
“啊，这里。”游戏举起一只手。  
“现在需要二位随我到化妆间去。这边请。”  
“诶，还要化妆吗？海马，这也是你安排的？”城之内挠挠头，感到既羞涩又不知所措。  
“不。”  
“应该是Mokuba-kun吧！”武藤游戏朝门口的方向望了一眼，“我们得快点了，城之内君。”  
在闲聊间不知不觉只剩下一小时，而他们还要提前去后场准备呢。  
“哦！静香，你就和大家在这里等着我和游戏出场吧！”  
“可是，我想跟着哥哥去化妆间……”  
“那么请各位一起来吧。”KC男子说，“Mokuba少爷特意交代过，要让游戏殿下和城之内殿下以及他们的亲友们尽兴。”  
“万岁！”  
“嘿，海马这家伙也算做了点好事嘛！”  
这群人跳起来发出欢呼。应该说真不愧是朋友吗，因为这种小事都能闹这么欢？海马濑人背对着他们，无需掩饰脸上的笑意。  
“喂，”年轻的社长按下别在衣领的寻呼机，“接副社长的直升机准备好了吗？”  
虽然Mokuba强调过不要开飞机到校门口接他，那样太过张扬，他还是准备给对方一个惊喜。  
片刻后，矶野回复到：“准备好了，停在顶棚上。随时可以出发。”  
很好。完美。  
这一天从起床到现在都进行得非常顺利。海马濑人的人生是那种，上天入地，根本不存在一步错步步错。这一点不论过去还是未来都不会变。  
接下来只需要他把Mokuba接来，两人坐在一起共同欣赏他们的杰作，为这一天画上圆满的句号了。  
……直到两个穿着制服的男人停在化妆间门口。

是两名警察。  
“要不要我帮两位也补个妆？” 城之内对他们开玩笑道。  
警察似乎对这个问题感到困惑，用怪异的眼光看着城之内，似乎不知道他是不是在嘲笑他们。  
“不用了，谢谢。”其中一人开口回答道。  
“海马公司的社长——海马濑人在哪里？”另一人问。  
“海马君不在这里。”  
武藤游戏迟疑了，可以从他额角的汗珠判断出他突然紧张不安。  
“能说说找海马君有什么事吗，警官？”  
“我们有针对他的逮捕令。”其中一名警察说。  
一行人面面相觑。  
“我去看看他。”  
姑且算是闲着的本田广主动请缨。他走进里间海马濑人坐着的地方。  
“喂，海马。前面有两个警察带着逮捕令。”  
“做什么？”他问道，却没有抬起头来。因为Mokuba发简讯说他快下课了，他正回消息给对方。  
“找你，要逮捕你。”  
海马濑人停下手边的工作。“为什么？”他皱眉。  
“不知道细节。不过他们是穿制服的大叔，看起来不像cosplay，而且今天也不是愚人节，我看不是在逗你玩。”  
海马起身走向与休息室相通的化妆间。  
“干什么？”  
警察点头。  
“海马先生，请你从那里走出来好吗？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
化妆间不只有游戏一行人，还有主持人、串场主持人等等。现在所有人都将头转向他们。  
“请你从那里走出来。”  
海马濑人迟疑了一会儿，随后乖乖听命。  
“我们有针对你的逮捕令。”  
“拿出来给我看。”  
那警察给了海马一叠纸。他看得很仔细。  
“你们在开玩笑。”海马濑人挖苦地冷笑了一下：“副社长送给我的惊喜？”  
“没有，海马先生。”警察说，并抽回了那叠纸，“请把你的手举起来，把腿分开。”  
武藤游戏从镜子前站起来，险些把面前那些瓶瓶罐罐打翻：“警官大人？”他边说边靠近他们，“我认为没有必要这么做。你们一定是搞错了！”  
“这位先生，不要动！”警察厉声对游戏说。  
不过游戏是对的。整件事情这么安排就是要对海马不利：这里不仅有游戏一行人，KC的合作伙伴都在这里，而海马却成了罪犯，其他人会对此不闻不问吗？谣言不就是这么产生的吗？警察这样做是不对的，应该有更好的方法才是。不过他们有警棍、电极棒和胡椒喷雾——如果不按他们说的做只怕不会被体面地带走。  
海马濑人遵命照办，把双手举起，分开双腿。警察轻拍着搜他全身。  
“请转过去，把手放在背后。”  
“你们不必用手铐，”游戏生气地说，“海马君又没有要逃到哪里去！”  
“先生，我第二次警告你，”警察对游戏大吼，“不要动！”  
海马转过身去，把手放在背后。  
“你有权保持缄默。”警察说着，把他铐上，“但所说的一切将会成为呈堂证供。”  
“你们还要闹多久？”海马濑人冷冷道：“我得接我弟弟。”  
“那您还是想想其他办法吧。”另一个警察开口。  
“我可以去接他。”本田提议道。  
“你们都不是被核准的接送人。”  
“那应该找谁……”  
“会指派一名律师给你。”  
“不。我有律师。”他面无表情道：“矶野有他的全部资料。”  
“刚才我念的权利，你都明白了吗，海马先生？”  
“明白了！”海马濑人怒气冲冲地吼道，“我明白了，你这混蛋！”  
城之内问：“可是，海马，你为什么会被逮捕？”  
所有人都看着警察，可是他们一言不发。他们在等海马自己回答。  
“猥亵。”海马濑人生硬地说。  
“强制猥亵罪。”一个警察补充说明。“判处5~20年有期徒刑。”  
“等一下，这不可能！”城之内也激动地站起：“这家伙不是那种人！哪个小孩是受害者？”  
“出于对当事人的保护，我们不能透露受害者姓名。”警察说：“这是常识，你不知道吗？”  
“该死的……”  
“哼哼。”海马冷笑着说：“我不管背后是谁在搞鬼……等我把他揪出来的一刻，我要你们所有人好看！”  
“这句话等我们做笔录时再说吧。”一个警察回答得简单扼要。  
“等一下海马！”眼看着主办方要被押走，城之内追上去：“你不在的话，那发布会怎么办？他们该听谁的调度啊？对了，Mokuba来了会不会好一点……”  
“管他什么核准不核准，我还是去学校找他吧！”本田也戴上了自己的安全帽，“我的摩托就停在Kaiba Land停车场。”  
海马濑人不着痕迹叹地了口气：“希望你有儿童安全帽。”

海马社长被带进一个小房间，里面有张大桌子和许多椅子。蓝色光线透过木质百叶窗钻进房里，在桌子与地板上拉出长长的阴影。一开始他拒绝在律师不在场的情况下讲话。后来他同意讲话了，但完全不回答任何问题。他只是抱着胳膊坐在桌旁，抬起下巴，垂着眼睛凝视着桌面。警察问的任何提问他都会用一种低沉、平静的声音来答复，“我不回答你的问题”，五十分钟内几乎没有任何措辞或语调的变化……然后他被送进这个房间，无所事事地坐了几个小时，没有咖啡，没有信号，没有任何让人分心的东西。  
然后矶野带着律师出现在童实野警局。海马可以听见几个人在办公室里的争论，然后房门被用力打开。  
“您可以走了，海马社长。”执勤警官咬牙切齿地说。  
与对方擦肩而过时，他听到清晰的一句讽刺：有钱人就是可以为所欲为啊。  
不然呢？他轻蔑地在心底说，像你们一样被指使得团团转吗？  
“这他妈的是在搞什么啊，海马？”城之内克也堵在警察局门口，问他。  
他们都穿着礼服，发布会结束后连衣服都没换就追过来了。  
“没什么。”海马濑人说，一副不想讲话的样子。  
城之内火了，揪起对方的衣领：“没什么？你这是什么态度！给我解释清楚，你，和哪个十三岁的小孩！？我真是看错你了！”  
海马也怒视对方，拒绝回答，但是使劲把他搡开。  
“这是别人的诬陷，对吧，海马君？”武藤游戏沮丧地摇头说道：“我不相信海马君会是那样的人。”  
海马开始咬牙切齿，他下颌的肌肉也开始鼓胀：“我本来不明白，他们为什么要打一场不成立的监护权官司。哼，现在这件事改变了一切。”  
“濑人少爷，您的意思是——”  
随即他笑了，是一种怪异的微笑——和DEATH-T时那虚情假意的笑不一样——充满怀疑和敌意。最后他轻蔑地讥讽道：“……恋童癖得不到弟弟的监护权，不错、不错，这个招数厉害得很。算计我到这一步，很有两下子嘛。  
“太棒了，我将你们打倒在地的理由又多了一条……我要把你们一个一个从幕后揪出来，剥开你们的皮，丢进地狱里烘烤！”他的脸色阴沉下来。  
“海马君……”  
“Mokuba人在哪里？”  
年轻的社长不耐烦地说道，转身向着本田广和矶野。他看出，后者几次强烈地想说点什么，但是忍住了，认错般望着地下。  
“濑人少爷，我们……”  
“还是我来说吧！”本田用脚踹了一下人行道：“我们到学校以后，他已经被带走了！这样的时间点，绝对不是巧合！”  
从骤然迸发出的锐利目光不难判断，海马濑人已经怒火中烧：“蠢货！”大家都以为他要打谁一拳，但他没有。他的肩膀垂了下来，久久地沉默。最后，海马并不是平静下来，而是似乎下了决断：“矶野，开车。我去接他。”  
“可是濑人少爷——”  
“不行啊，海马君！你不能去！”武藤游戏厉声阻止。“限制令，你的限制令！你不知道吗？”  
“限制令？”  
游戏解释道：“就是你在审判期间，这几个月里都不可以见Mokuba-kun！那一对夫妇已经向法院提出申请终止你的监护权了！”游戏忽然意识到自己的辩解很无力，因为他的对手兼朋友，海马濑人，向来是个勇猛的、不惧艰险的反抗者，有时候甚至为法律所不容……  
果然，海马仿佛没听懂他说什么那样，蹙眉命令道：“矶野，还要我说几次？开车！”  
“海马君！”武藤游戏看起来也很恼火：“你正深陷流沙中，不要乱了方寸！”  
“乱了方寸？”海马提高了嗓门，“可笑！我警告你，游戏，不要命令我！”  
“天啊，”武藤游戏在他背后大叫，“大家，快阻止他！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我语死早所以出来解释一下：中间“不该是这样的”开始后面是从社长视角写他心理。这里社长精神不太稳定，内心在和自己作斗争，因为自己的原则伤害到自己最重要的东西（我相信是迪迪而不是青眼白龙（划掉）了。他的生存原则大家都知道，仇恨和愤怒。但是木马却安慰他他的选择是对的，社长不禁思考对方心里的那股力量是什么（是爱没错……  
> 也不知道解释清楚了没有，我真是太菜了orzzzz  
> 另外，我发现我很喜欢写歇斯底里、暴躁、在狂怒边缘的社长（够了！  
> 码字的bgm不知为啥，80年代的city pop好像挺合适（  
> 本身就是远古冷坑，非常感谢大家一路读到这儿~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章。KC内部有奸细？  
> 弟弟全程打酱油。

双手是决斗者的灵魂之窗。  
人类的感官并非独立运作，而是在大脑的某个特殊部位内经过整合，进而创造出整个身体的感觉。皮肤感受器会告诉大脑关于压力、痛苦和温度的情况；关节和肌腱的感受器会告诉大脑，身体处于空间中哪个位置；耳内感受器可以掌握平衡；内脏感受器可以显示一个人的情绪状态……故意限制信息渠道是很愚蠢的做法；让信息无拘无束地畅通无阻才能不同凡响。死死抓着卡牌的决斗者，决斗时显得僵硬又紧张；手忙脚乱的决斗者，则显露出他在对战中有多么不自在。真正的决斗者应该放松、敏锐、充满自觉。抽卡时，绝大部分的讯息都是透过手指来传达。  
看到海马濑人双手颤抖，武藤游戏和他一样心烦。他注意到前者看着自己的双手，把它们举到眼前，好像那根本不是他的。然后他把手塞进裤袋里，眼不见为净。  
当天稍晚，矶野负责开车将游戏和城之内等人送至住处。海马站在阴影里目送他们离开，手插在口袋里。  
“海马君，Mokuba他……”  
“我不想讨论这事，”海马对他们说，“我的律师也告诉我不能说，就这样。”  
他们站在走道上望着他。  
“我能为你做点什么……”游戏问。  
“不能。”海马濑人回答，然后觉得自己很鲁莽，于是试着解释，“我不需要任何人的帮助。”  
武藤游戏注视了他许久。  
“不是帮助，海马君。希望你告诉我们究竟出了什么事，”他说着，喉咙上下动了动：“就算不能的话，说说话也好。”  
“游戏，你说的没错，”城之内打断他：“但那不是这家伙的作风。让他……消化一下发生的事，然后再谈。”  
“可是城之内君……”  
游戏和城之内站着不动。他们在争论是该尊重海马濑人独处的要求，还是强行留下，虽然后者基本上不可能。他们两个看着彼此。  
“喂，海马，你不会有事吧？”城之内问道，“我们不用担心你故意不关天然气，然后点根烟什么的吧？”  
海马濑人微微蹙眉：“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
他家装的是电炉，况且他基本上不去厨房那类地方；烟之类的，因为家里有风纪委员（Mokuba）时刻监督，海马只偶尔会抽电子烟。  
——不对。他们难道以为他悲痛欲绝吗？那他们错了。他现在斗志昂扬，想要将对手狠狠打倒在地的心情从未如此强烈过。  
“他不会有事的。”城之内对游戏说。  
“我们帮你留意Mokuba-kun的事吧？因为海马君不是被限制了吗。”  
“不需要。”  
“他会没事的。”城之内又重复一次，然后拉着游戏的手臂要离开。“海马，我们的电话一直开着机。二十四小时危机处理热线。想找人吵架或者需要任何东西，打给我们就是。”  
片刻的沉默之后，他才想起来要回应。  
“哼。”  
他们转身钻进车里。  
“发布会很顺利哦！”城之内从车窗内大喊。  
“吵死了，庸才！”  
车子在不远处左转，驶过海马大宅前的甬道，消失在视线里。海马濑人迈进大门内。他把手从口袋里掏出来，举起双手，看着它们在打颤。  
“给我冠以莫须有的罪名，再将Mokuba掳走？”他在心底说，“这招不错。可是，你们的目的是什么？”  
无视女佣人对Mokuba的询问，海马濑人走进偌大的欧式风格厨房，并难得打开了墙上的液晶电视。“濑人少爷……”大概是担心男主人刚才对朋友扯了谎——毕竟家里真的有天然气灶——星野轻轻跟在他身后。见海马家大少爷只是站在窗边默默从外套口袋里掏出烟盒，点了支细烟，她总算长舒了一口气，又悄悄走开，留他一人沉思。  
海马社长可以说是没有烟瘾。虽然他拒绝了Mokuba要求他不吸烟的承诺（那以后对方便给他买这种清淡回甜的女士烟），他也不是烟不离手的老烟枪。大多时候，他只是点着一支烟然后看着它烧至罄尽……因为这样方便集中注意力。  
今天没能见到Mokuba。海马根本不知道对方被带到什么地方去了，也不知道他是否安全（“您的弟弟被保护起来了，他很安全。”警方的承诺海马并不相信）。离开警局后海马濑人第一时间给对方传了简讯，却一个回复都没能得到。为什么不回复？他弟弟不会因为心情不好这种理由就不理他的。莫非双手被人绑着？……这个想法让他感到心烦意乱，甚至连冷静思考的能力也丧失了。可笑，他明明自诩是无论什么坏心情都不会干扰工作能力的那种机器人。可当下，海马除了自己的弟弟以外其他事情根本无法考虑。每当他尝试着考虑起第二天的工作，只听轰然一声巨响，全部退回原点。Mokuba的安全等问题已经占据大脑80%的内存。  
你是个失败者。他任由自己的思绪纷飞。你连保护他这种事都做不到吗？你还有什么资格再次站到阿图姆面前？  
不是资格，应该是能力。长久以来他习惯Mokuba陪在身边的感觉，对方像是镌刻在灵魂里的一部分。没有他，海马濑人不知道未来会带领自己到哪里去。他无法冷静、无法专注。海马只能用了无生气的蓝眼睛死盯着电视荧屏上不断闪烁的画面。  
“没有哪个人第一回合就会赢得决斗，不过，”纤长的手指托住天生偏白的脸，海马盯着屏幕中倒映的自己的面孔，“很多人的意志都会输在那里。”  
但想要结束战斗，首先要有一方Life Point清零。那个人不会是他。

自弟弟不在身边以后，海马社长明显感觉他的偏头痛发作更频繁了：原先一周两次的频率对他来说是家常便饭，而今天，早晨起床时头痛便如约而至，宛若宿醉两天一般。大部分时间是持续的钝痛，时不时传来的锥刺般的疼痛几乎快把他的理智粉碎。虽然海马本人对疼痛的耐受阈值很高，并且忍着痛苦的同时也能优秀地完成任务，现在他失望地发现，前者的成立是建立在这样的前提下：他需要一个人在他专注工作时照看他的身体（所以说肉体是灵魂的监牢）。长久以来，Mokuba身兼副社长及海马社长的私人“健康顾问”。原先有他在海马一头扎入工作时变着花样强迫他做这做那——也只有Mokuba有这个能力——现在这个职位空了。  
海马拿过秘书准备的退热贴（Mokuba在家好像总用这个方法减缓他的头痛，他记不清了）敷在额头上，并拿起手机。说来奇怪，这事已经过去一天了，他弟弟就像人间蒸发了一般，一点消息也没有。

[Nii-sama，有个叫小孩110之家的组织说要把我带走。我的手机要没电了TT] 03:03 PM  
这是他收到的最后一条消息。  
海马想再给对方发一条简讯。他知道对方不会回复，因为他昨天接连打了几个电话给Mokuba，发现对方不是不在服务区就是已关机。那为什么要发这无意义的东西呢？是他需要心里安慰吗，假装Mokuba还在身边？  
他写道：

02:34 PM [在上课？周五会到公司来吗？]

Mokuba每周一到周四去学校，周五副科比较多，弟弟说听那种课还不如到公司来“社会学习”。  
就在一小时前他刚发了一条：

01:30 PM [吃午饭了吗？]

每一条都像往无底洞里掷石头、对着空虚喊话。从这一排已发送的消息中，他仿佛闻到一丝卑微的味道。这是怎么回事，几句话摆在一起，像是努力用温情唤回死心的男朋友的语气……但他平日里和对方讲话都是这态度。  
老实说，手机没电这种小问题，他的弟弟没理由摆不平：去学校向同学借充电器、放学的路上在杂货铺里买充电器，如果这些都不行，借别人的手机来打电话也是可以的。难不成……Mokuba根本没去学校，一直被人监禁着吗？想到这儿，莫名的恐惧如黑色潮水将他从头到脚包围。这种想法已经困扰了他一整天，昨晚都没睡着。  
别人同样不让他好过。中午两位自称是JPJ的成员来找他，就Kaiba Land的设计理念进行讨论。  
“……你看不出我没空吗？”他没好气地问秘书。但两名女士已经站在办公室门外。极其审慎地说，海马怀疑对方是来没事找事的，但在对方撕破脸之前，他不能做先扯下面具的人。更何况对两个女人。  
紧接着就是长达五分钟的自我介绍、唠唠叨叨的工作流程，海马社长打断了两次，“说重点。”最后，谈话的主题竟指向青眼巨蛋有女性歧视色彩。海马的视线在两个女人之间扫动，看到她们的牛仔裤运动鞋，以及方才递上来被自己放在台面上的名片。他深刻怀疑自己在被人戏耍。而同样的情形昨天也出现一次：某个野鸡学会的会长想请海马社长做个访谈，谈了五分钟话题就开始跑偏。不得已海马按铃，把保安叫来送客。  
这群人都是从哪来的灵感，帕加索斯吗？他们的目的就为看他出丑？海马濑人的细心和警戒性像一件密不透风的铠甲将他瘦高的身体包裹，任何人都伤不到他分毫。

这时，放在抽屉里的手机突然响了。  
原先海马并没什么稀奇，直到他反应过来：这是那部没有插卡的、不常用的手机。也就是说，有人打了卫星电话。而能打到这部电话上的只有三个人：第一个和第二个分别是KC总部和美国分部的联络员，第三个人是Mokuba。  
咚，咚——  
他能听到血液流回心房、心室再把血液压向肺部和全身的声音，并且频率逐渐更快。没等铃声响起第三下，海马濑人按下接听的按钮并对着话筒说——  
“Mokuba？”  
“Nii-sama！”对方几乎同时小声说道。  
海马屏住气，他可以听到通话另一端的背景里有人在嗡嗡地讲话。“Mokuba，他们把你……”为什么去学校的时候你已经不在了，为什么一直没有消息，为什么……他想问的太多了，心中的千言万语呼啸而过，海马濑人只问了一句：“……受伤了吗？”  
“我没事，Nii-sama。”  
对方刻意压低音量。海马濑人马上猜到这个电话是他偷摸打的，他按下了桌面上的寻呼按钮：“马上定位Mokuba的手机。”  
“是!”  
Mokuba继续他们的谈话，他的声音听起来不像没吃饭或者因为流血或疼痛而有气无力：“他们把我关在一个小房间里，今天才放我出来。这里是哪里，我也不知道，应该还在童实野。”  
——太好了，他的弟弟平安无事。对他的头痛来说，听到对方的声音比脑门上贴满退热贴都有效。  
“没关系，别担心。”海马安慰道。他本想用更强硬的语气，但不知为什么完全柔和下来了：“你听好，Mokuba，我一定会找到你，因此不要试图做任何危险的事情……就这样保持通话，怕被发现的话就别出声。”  
“对不起，Nii-sama。对不起……”他的弟弟喋喋不休地说着：“那天我没有办法反抗或者逃走……因为有警察一起来了，他们说你在做非法勾当，以保护未成年人为由，这段期间我都不能回家了。我当然没信，这肯定是诬陷。不过那个情况，我实在想不出乖乖听话以外的对策。”  
“没事。”海马急切地转向部下：“还没好?!”  
“请稍等，濑人社长！”  
“……Nii-sama这两天怎么样？”对方关切地问，同时几乎马上就要笑出来：“头痛不痛？午饭可还记得吃？”  
“哼……”被他言中了。午餐确实只随便吃了几口，并且从早晨开始头痛，海马濑人还是倔强地答道：“我好得很。”  
“那我就安心了。Nii-sama，明天我——”  
音量越来越小，Mokuba的后半句话直接消失在空气里。信号减弱了？海马正要求对方提高音量时，听筒里几乎都是嗡嗡声，一阵又一阵喧闹的电流声传来。通话被切断了。紧接着只听见一个冷漠的男声：“下午好，海马社长。一天工作辛苦了！”  
“你这家伙从哪冒出来的！” 语气中原本的柔和完全被愤怒取代，他问道。显然手下未能成功Mokuba的位置就被其打断了。  
不过他们公司发射的卫星，为什么通讯会被人拦截？海马濑人立即想到，难不成海马公司内部有内应？通俗点考虑，从Mokuba的设备上星，然后从卫星落地交换再上星再到他的设备，所以，只要中间落地环节控制住就行，而能做到这步的人……他审慎地环视了办公室一周，这样考虑的话，电话和电脑都不安全了。  
他对屏幕中的部下使了眼色，对方很快理解他的意思。  
“……你们是谁？想做什么？”海马社长气急败坏地厉声质问。  
男子避而不答第一个问题，并说：“别着急，很快您就明白我们的意图了。”  
“……”他问：“……这是什么意思？我不明白。”他想拖延时间，部下正忙着分析通话者的坐标位置。  
然而对方直接切断了。  
“可恶！”  
海马面色阴沉地扔掉电话。除非他的通话从一开始就被窃听了，否则不至于被识破。他自以为刚才的演技可谓一流。对方是个高手，或者背后有个庞大的组织，不然何以做到这一步呢？  
他早该想到的，弟弟为什么这么长时间音讯全无，以对方的聪慧，就算手机没有电，也可以向同班同学借。Mokuba一直被监视着？不，不对。如果被监视，刚才的电话是不可能打通的。Mokuba能打电话说明他没有被绑起来，而且他在电话里听到了背景里有人说话。  
或许对方也能力有限，他思忖道。他们如果直接绑架Mokuba，那我可以报警。和多玛那时不同，也就是说他们并没有控制童实野的警方，或者大众，或者任何一方。总之，不是超自然现象可太好了，但是……蓝眼睛满心焦灼地打量手边的电子设备。这些东西，都不安全。  
急促的敲门声唤回海马濑人的思绪。他下意识吞了口唾沫，喉咙干渴异常，桌上的美式已经变冷——他忘记上一杯咖啡是什么时候喝的了。  
从墙上的镜子中看到自己的发型和衬衣乱得一塌糊涂，海马社长取下敷在额头的退热贴，伸手理了理前额湿漉漉的碎发。就他本人而言，他永远不愿衣衫不整、蓬头垢面地见人。待他理好刘海，稍整衣装后，才对敲门那人说道：“进来。”  
秘书走进办公室内。海马先是盯着她瘦削的肩膀，再看看通讯终端屏幕中留着齐刘海的部下，他找不到可以完全信任的人……难道要向武藤游戏和庸才那群人求助吗？  
“社长，二十分钟后请到会议室来。”  
女秘书说着，将咖啡换成新煮的。海马濑人警惕地应了一声。在这样多虑下去他会疯了的，有一瞬间他甚至怀疑这杯咖啡是放了毒的。哼，搅乱他的心智，这正中对方下怀。他自嘲般勾起嘴角。不，他不会这样轻易就失去身体与大脑的自主权。白皙的指尖推了推面部僵硬的肌肉，头痛似乎因刚才的电话有所好转。这很好。  
N社社长正在等他。进入会议室时，海马濑人自我暗示道：不，我不能发怒。显然Mokuba不在，他的暴躁指数径直上升两点。他想不懂，自己不知不觉这样依赖对方吗？他明明不需要一个副社长来帮他做任何决策的。  
“……这是合同的最终版，请海马社长过目。”  
传真机徐徐吐出一沓白纸。海马濑人不动声色地仔细看了眼，而后放回台面上，只觉太阳穴处的血管又开始搏动。他极力保持温和的神态，Mokuba之前念给他听过，娱乐报纸把他不那么严肃的表情写成足以让少女们脸上飞起红霞一般，对面两位当然眉毛都不抬一下。这老狐狸！他仍在觊觎海马公司的次元转移技术，还把作为筹码的股份提升到12%。现在做的事就是没原则地扯皮罢了。  
“副社长最近不在吗？”对方看似无意地一问：“海马社长看起来很劳累的样子啊。”  
“……”确实，拉着窗帘的房间里明亮的屏幕让他的偏头痛加重了，但他没理由表现得神情冷漠、精疲力竭，完全萎靡不振的样子。对方凭什么这么问？  
“对付无聊的花边新闻想必花费海马社长大量精力吧。”  
看似关切的语气里藏着幸灾乐祸。海马濑人眯起眼睛说：“与贵社无关。”  
“如果您同意在合同上签字，情况或许会有所改善。”大腹便便的中年男人微微笑着说。  
“……你在说什么？”他疑惑不解。  
“什么都没说，海马社长。您一定是听错了。”  
不可能。方才那句话里的急切牢牢地抓住他的注意力。他的洞察力一向敏锐，多么细微的情绪起伏都能扫描到。  
“合同的事，希望您好好考虑。”中年人看了眼旁边坐着的老头，“曾我先生，您觉得，可以散会了吗？”  
姓曾我的小眼睛老人带着和善的表情向他道别，在海马看来是笑里藏刀。通过投影仪打在墙上的大屏幕忽闪不定，最终完全暗了下来。海马濑人没离开这闭锁的大房间，无论外面的人如何敲门也一概听而不闻。他回想这身边发生的一切，那深深根植于阴暗中的，如同悄声吐露的秘密与预谋已久的作恶……  
还差点什么。差什么东西把这些事情拼在一起。可是缺失的那一块是什么呢？  
他暗自下了决定：他无论如何也要见Mokuba一面，以确信对方真的没事。

“海马君，你终于打给我了……Mokuba-kun有消息了吗？”武藤游戏一上来就劈头盖脸地问。  
这是第二天的上午，海马濑人结束会议后用手机打的第一个电话。眼下寸步难行的境地宛若深陷沼泽，但他并非要找人抱怨。  
“没什么。”  
海马很冷漠地回答道。他必须把话题不着痕迹地引开，因为不晓得继续谈论会不会被窃听，或者他的手机已经被装上窃听装置了。事实上，他可以把公司内部员工的底细彻底查一遍，找出卧底是谁。但考虑到Mokuba的安危他不想打草惊蛇，所以有必要谨慎行事。  
“对、对不起。你现在一定很烦躁——”游戏说：“那我就单刀直入了：海马君找我有什么事？”  
“……”  
在说出这句话之前海马濑人做好了会露陷的准备，但他愿意赌一下。“那个之前和你玩胶囊怪兽的朋友，”他顿了一下，“听说他上个月出了车祸。他还好吗？”  
对面明显一愣。但武藤游戏的反应真的快，立刻就明白了：“啊我——最近没什么机会见他。”  
“找一天把他叫出来。”海马濑人继续他的剧本：“我想和他当面谈谈，新的决斗盘设计理念……他给了我灵感。”  
“啊！原来如此，海马君——”  
笨蛋，反应太大了！海马心底悄声骂道。  
“我、我最近，刚好有空！”游戏激动地说，因为他完全理解了对方的话外音：“我、我会帮你问问他的！”  
他固执地补上一句：“游戏，这个人情，我会还的。”  
“别在意。之前爷爷把腰扭了，还是托某人的福才找到了骨科专家……所以是我还你在先。”游戏说道：“那，有消息了我再打给你？”  
好，海马说，并切断通话。  
第一步没被打扰就算顺利，剩下的唯有耐心等待。

Mokuba被墙上装的电铃叫醒。不大的房间里只有简单的几件家具。起床、穿衣、洗漱一共用了几分钟。额头上的伤口基本愈合，但黑色的线还埋在肉里。他本想自己用剪子剪掉，无奈他看不到，对着镜子操作难度又太高。这是可吸收的线，他记得医生这么嘱咐过，所以不拆也没所谓。  
从发布会的下午到现在，他在这幢带院子的矮层建筑里已经住了五天。玻璃和混凝土建成的这所房子周围，是高悬的链条和带刺的铁丝网。入口有一间碉堡一样的混凝土警卫室，警卫室前面的玄月窗下有一只花盆箱，使其显得不那么冰冷。两个人从警卫室走出来，一个金发，一个黑发。刚来的那天晚上这两个人在门前和一个人大声争论什么。Mokuba猜另一个人是他的Nii-sama。他被禁足无法出门，去学校的路程有专门的班车接送，其余时间Mokuba被限制在这块区域里面——仿佛Domino孤儿院的情景再现，不过和他同样情况的小孩不多，年龄全部都在14岁以下。姓小岛的夫妇过来看过他几次，说几句乍一听很温情的话，并带给他一些个人用品。  
“呐，我什么时候可以见我哥哥？”Mokuba问。日本总有一些神经兮兮的组织。他得到的回答是审判结束后才能决定他的去向，很多父母去世了的小孩都是如此。  
“可以给我一个充电器吗？”于是他像贪玩的小孩那样问：“手机没电了，不能打游戏好无聊啊。”没得到一个像样的答复。  
他的卫星电话在那次通话后莫名其妙坏了。明明没有受到撞击，电量也充足。  
第六天下午，他暗自决定不行，要逃。可是怎么逃呢？以他的年纪独自走在大街上绝对会被警察注意，然后逃脱行动就失败了。况且，他不准备这个时候再给哥哥找麻烦……哥哥已经够忙了。  
就在这时，他在校园里见到了同样穿着校服的城之内的妹妹。

昨天夜里下了雨，人行道在清晨的阳光下，既净又干。  
海马濑人穿着一件深褐色的绒面呢外套，头戴黑色遮阳帽。约摸有五分钟他不声不响地斜靠在体育场外围的铁丝网上，然后转向不远处也变装了的武藤游戏。鸟群，成群的麻雀在树上唱着歌。金色的阳光洒在修剪整齐的草坪上，斜照在他们走过的地方。  
难得的，海马痛恨起自己的科技为童实野市带来的进步：为避开高精准摄像头他们下了一番苦功，甚至还变了装。有嫌疑在身的他本不应该出现在这种地方：阳光的运动场上都是13-15岁的青少年，如果有人报警他随时可以再被关进拘留所。海马深知阴沟里的杂种们又会贴什么标签给他。  
他上下打量起自己：再加一副墨镜就像极了躲避狗仔和粉丝出来和恋人约会的当红偶像。  
“我是没关系，因为今天没有专业课。倒是海马君，一早就出来真的没关系吗？”  
“没关系。”他说。  
他不在公司的那段时间有“AI海马濑人”坐在社长室替他打掩护。今天他的虚拟映再次上班了。  
“我应该快点想到的，海马君有虚拟映像。”  
游戏的话语让他不禁蹙眉。  
“嘛，之前不小心撞到了所以才知道海马君去找另一个我的事。”解释起来又是另一个长故事，武藤游戏选择就此打住。  
“哼……那庸才说的话真的可靠？”  
游戏试图用眼神告诉他不用担心：“嗯……静香酱听Mokuba-kun说的，平时都像犯人一样被看管；今天是运动会，所以可以找到机会溜出来。”  
“哼。”再怎么故作轻蔑也掩不住他语气中的赞许：“想不到只会掷骰子的庸才还有两下子。”  
“我也吓了一跳：城之内君，竟然连自己的妹妹都调动起来了。”游戏轻搔了下鼻子，有把鸭舌帽向下按了按，生怕自己那头倔强的红发会把帽子顶起来。“不过静香酱也在上中学，只要换了校服就好混到Mokuba-kun的学校里了。”  
海马不再同他闲聊。话虽如此，他们一早就来了，可他根本没见Mokuba从这扇门进出过。他找不到他。帕加索斯已经把弟弟从他手中夺走一次了，同样的事故怎么可以发生第二次？  
游戏也理解他的焦躁。好一会儿后，他总算说了一句：“不如我给Mokuba-kun打个电话？”  
“不。”海马濑人表示：“既然他不打电话给你，那么接电话肯定也不怎么方便。”  
但是游戏已经拨通了对方的号码。神奇的是竟然能听到嘟嘟的忙音——对方没有关机或者不在服务区。五秒后，对方接通了。  
“接通了，海马君！”即使刻意压低了音量也难掩他的激动，他将听筒播放切换成免提：“Mokuba-kun，我和海马君在入场处。你在哪里？”  
对方沉默着，沉默着。忽然说：“本田前辈好，请问您找我有什么事？”  
是Mokuba对着听筒清清楚楚的声音，内容却不像是对他说的。游戏一愣。他求助般看向海马。后者先反应过来，连忙问：“Mokuba，有人在你旁边监视你，对吗？”  
沉默。Mokuba大概在掐算时间而不是犹豫。2、3秒后他终于说：“是的。”  
“你不方便离开，对吗？”  
“对。”  
“我们过去找你？”游戏提议道。  
“……”对方不说话。  
“那要怎么做？”他忽然想到：“我们约一个地方见面，那样可行吗？”  
“对。”Mokuba冷静地回答。  
“可是在哪里呢……”游戏说着，眺望场内：“看台后面可以吗？那里几乎不会有什么人……”  
“谢谢前辈的关心。”Mokuba打断他。显然他的脑子也在飞速旋转：“我听到跳沙坑开始检录了。我们有空见面再聊。”  
“好，那就在那里见？”  
“……嗯。”Mokuba淡淡地回复：“没事，不用谢。再见！”  
通话结束。  
“呼——”游戏长叹一口气使内心平静下来。他感叹道，“Mokuba-kun的表现，真的神勇。”  
“哼，所以是我弟弟。”海马濑人说。  
不知道Mokuba用什么方式支开身边的人，总之，他们赶到沙坑附近时，他已经到了。只见Mokuba身着体操服百无聊赖地站在沙坑边，见到海马时抬起一只手冲他抓了抓，宛若一个待在儿童走失处的小朋友等着他去认领。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只记得这章跑主线补细节写得想死orz


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟终于相见TT  
> 然后，Mokuba喜闻乐见又被kidnap了www

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结束前的第二章（大概）本来只想写4、5章的结果我掐指一算这文八万字可能完不了orzzz偏偏最近很忙又动森玩上了瘾，发出来的都来不及纠错（你赖谁）  
> bgm推苹果的子守呗

初春天气燥热。城市道路被两旁高大的梧桐树所簇拥。上班高峰期已过，因此过往的车辆几分钟内不见些许，这种时候不会有什么人注意到这辆停在路边的普通银色轿车的。驾驶位上的海马濑人并未将车子熄火，蓝眼睛盯着方向盘上方的道路。重新回归生活固然熟悉，但丝毫不值得怀念，特别是有几件等他硬着头皮去处理的事情。  
他听见有人轻轻叩了叩车窗。是武藤游戏。  
海马濑人按下车门处的门窗锁按钮，武藤游戏第一时间内钻了进来。他换下了那件又厚又长的牛仔外套，现在穿着衬衫西裤。  
“抱歉，久等了海马君。”  
“游戏，我告诉你了避人耳目……结果你带了两个女人回来。”  
这句话不知哪里总有点别扭……但就是事实。他口中的两个女人认出了他，将手机摄像头对准他。无奈地抽了抽嘴角后，海马濑人上抬雨刷器。前窗开始喷玻璃水，两个雨刷左右摆动。这下车外对内视野一片模糊。他顺势拉起车窗挡光板。  
“抱歉，海马君：其实是三个。”他煞有介事地纠正道，“第三个女孩子躲在那棵树后面。”武藤游戏一脸“我有什么办法呢”的表情：“我已经拒绝了她们合照的请求，再叫她们走开未免太冷酷无情了。”  
啧，跑题了。  
不过被拍到也没什么不好。海马濑人一向讨厌隐私被侵犯，但眼下若是再被偷拍到上杂志封面，起码可以向暗算他的人证明：你们的招数不痛不痒。  
他看着玻璃水洒到玻璃上、再被雨刷刮去，说：“我对这件事大概有了头绪。”  
“……什么意思？”  
发动机轰鸣，轿车驶离停车位。无论如何，还是行驶的车里继续谈话最安全。  
“换个方向想想，我被整得焦头乱额对某些人有好处。”海马将安全带扣好。他对上游戏疑惑而好奇的眼神：“这是公司机密，不能告诉你。”  
“没关系。海马君自己明白了就好。”  
“哼。”  
原来如此，这就是他们所谓的友情吗？明知对自己毫无利益可言却依然选择奉献，这可真是……够无聊的。  
话又说回来，海马濑人脑海中闪过几个人影，是N社那个总是笑眯眯的老头。他的直觉无论是决斗还是日常生活中都极少出错。他一向是刚愎自用的人，对方为了达到目的用这种下策威胁他……果然。

时间回溯到两小时前，童实野体育场上。  
海马濑人可不会说那些人想叫他说的那种废话。这一切对他说来，原本很无聊、浅薄、庸俗……理应是这样的。但见到弟弟后，他的心中有某种欲望开始膨胀、膨胀……直到它冲破理智的束缚，达到极点。他迫切地需要某种方式宣泄这种情感，而仅仅通过语言是不够的。于是他马上单膝跪地，长开双臂，任由弟弟像只开心的小动物一般飞扑进怀中。  
“Nii-sama！”Mokuba的头凑在海马濑人的颈侧，贴肤嗅嗅他的体香——先是广藿香和雪松，再加上淡淡的黑咖啡香气，深埋其下的是沐浴液的味道。“嗯……好久不见，是Nii-sama的味道！” 接着弟弟挣开一点，为了与他四目相对。  
“Mokuba。”  
这种场合，这样的氛围，催促你该说点什么。可惜海马濑人的技能长在了表达感情以外的任何事物上。因此他除了用手臂环着对方的身体，别的什么也没做。  
“我的Nii-sama好不好啊？”Mokuba对他璀然一笑。  
“我很好。”他说：“……你呢？”  
这短短两个字包含的内容太多了，首先是：额头上的缝线还痛吗？再是，他们伤害你了吗？你过得怎么样？如果有能力一步步窥探他的心底，接下来的几句话他永远不可能说出口，那就是：我每天都想念你，你也一样吗？  
“勉勉强强过得去。不过没有Nii-sama，也不会太好。”  
闻言，他神色复杂地把对方揽入怀中，搂得更紧。  
“对不起。Nii-sama一定觉得很孤单。”  
他在对方耳畔说道：“这一切很快就会结束……我保证。” 无论如何，他还是喜欢拥抱对方的感觉。Mokuba的每一寸肌肤都令人安心。最重要的是，他感觉自己终于完整了。  
Mokuba点头回答道：“嗯，我相信你，Nii-sama。”他找不到支撑点，只好把身体向海马再靠近一点。“游戏！好久不见。”他扭过头和一旁干站着的青年打了招呼：“谢谢你把Nii-sama带过来。”  
决斗王眯眼微笑着摇摇头，示意对方无需在意。沙坑附近很多国中生，大家都在打转，注意力很分散，因此无人注意这里。  
“不过，你们为什么穿成这样？”Mokuba伸手扶了一下海马的帽檐——这玩意儿一直戳他的脸，他注意到二人都戴着口罩。“Nii-sama好像电影明星……”  
“没时间解释那么多了。”武藤游戏对Mokuba说：“简单地讲，有人在监视海马君。”  
“监视。”他重复道。“是因为我吗？”  
“……是的。”游戏说着和海马交换了一个眼神，“而且极有可能是和海马公司内部的高层串通好了。”  
“抱歉……他们一定在Nii-sama去冥界的时候就已经谋划着叛变了。”Mokuba悔恨地别过脸，“没意识到部下的分裂，都是我的错……”  
将手掌置于对方脑袋上用力揉了揉那头黑发，海马濑人意在表示别放在心上。  
“Nii-sama，我有件事要告诉你……”  
“等下再说。”难得打断对方，他站起身，依然握着弟弟的手：“先带你离开这里。”  
另外两人听得一愣。  
“等等海马君，这不在我们的计划内！”  
“不行啊Nii-sama，他们发现我不在了，肯定会去找你麻烦——”  
那又怎样？语言上没有回复二人，海马听见自己的内心轻蔑道。成为海马家的养子以来，他从未将法律和道德放在眼中，也未曾被其束缚过。既然见到Mokuba了，没理由再让他和自己分开。“那就尽管来吧。”他最后说道。  
武藤游戏张张嘴，试图想说点什么阻止他这位固执的对手，最后不知是因为太了解对方的性格，还是认同对方的做法放弃了。  
然而马上，麻烦就找上门来。  
“你们是谁？”  
就在他们几人沉迷于团聚的喜悦时，不速之客悄无声息（也算不上）地接近，停在距三人几步之遥的地方。那名高个子男人发问。海马抬头，是他见过的人，一男一女。他用了几秒回忆起对方的姓氏是小岛。  
“伯父伯母好。”武藤游戏十分礼貌地对他们一鞠躬，试图让双方友好相处：“我们是Mokuba-kun的好朋友……”  
“海马濑人？”男人径直打断了游戏，凶巴巴地对他们说：“PTA还没把你加入黑名单吗？这里不欢迎你。”  
海马濑人此刻也懒得伪装，脸上的敌意清晰可见。“怎么又是你们两个？”他的语气做不到像游戏一样轻松自然，因此放任自己的心说道。再仔细想想，这二人出现在此地也不是没道理。运动会，家长陪同前来没什么毛病……虽然海马一次也没参加过运动会。  
“不管是谁在背后指使你们，”他感觉Mokuba将手攥得更紧了点，“我可以付他两倍的价格。”  
“海马君——”  
“离开这里，”小岛先生怒骂道：“你这个恋童癖！不然我报警了！”  
海马不由得啧嘴：这该死的东西。他还没对Mokuba解释这件事。虽然他对Mokuba的保护从来不是甘言蜜语掩盖残酷的现实，有时甚至被他人评价为冷酷无情，但无论如何，他不想对方听到他在敏感话题的流言蜚语——Mokuba也还是小孩，听到这个词他会怎么想？他们兄弟之间亲密的举动本就不多，Mokuba会将那些仅有的肢体接触联想到性的意味上去吗？  
Mokuba放开二人牵在一起的手。这时海马已经把所有的说辞都在他优秀的头脑中整理好了。他的弟弟和他一样，不是三言两语就能随便应付的，所以他先要极力否认……  
可是Mokuba率先挡在他身前，双臂微微张开呈保护姿态。“你不能这样对我的Nii-sama讲话。”他说，声音不大却充满威慑力。“你侮辱了他。即使你是长辈，也必须道歉。”  
噢。这一刻，海马濑人为他弟弟感到的骄傲径直升到了顶点。  
那个男人退后一步。然后女人挤到双方之间，对前者说了些什么。  
“快点道歉。”他弟弟还在坚持。  
“……算了，Mokuba。”  
他是能驾驭神明的王者，面对鸭叫声当然充耳不闻。  
弟弟转身仰头看他，心有不甘：“但是Nii-sama——”  
海马濑人将垂下的双手置于对方窄小的肩膀上，轻轻压了压：“没必要和杂鱼浪费精力。”  
“你不是那样的，Nii-sama，他们不应该——”Mokuba喃喃道，不知是说给自己还是海马听。  
“我知道。”  
“我尊敬您，Nii-sama，在各方面完全尊敬您。”Mokuba喋喋不休地说，或许这是他的一种自我暗示吧，对方不肯承认错误因而自己麻痹自己。  
“够了，Mokuba。”  
“Mokuba-kun，我们都知道的。”武藤游戏微笑着安慰道。“一定是哪里弄错了。”  
那女人站到双方之间。“濑人，拜托了。”她说：“我理解你为什么来，可是你不能这样。我觉得你真的不能继续留在这里。”她迟疑了一会儿，然后又开口：“PTA还有110子供之家，他们禁止你出现在这种……有很多未成年人的场地。”  
海马没有回答。他只是低头注视着Mokuba，不肯放开对方的手。游戏也看着他，然后哀伤地叹气。  
“我们可以商量……”女人说。  
“Nii-sama，”弟弟的声音唤回他部分神智，“我很快就会回家了，所以——”他用的不是疑问句，是为了给自己增添信心吗？“——Nii-sama要照顾好自己。”说着Mokuba仰头冲他微微一笑：“头痛的话一定是咖啡喝多了。”  
“Mokuba……”  
“然后一定要早点睡觉。”他弟弟继续嘱咐道：“设施里很冷很空旷，但是如果想到Nii-sama的话，我就会干劲满满，什么也不怕了。”  
弟弟所说的，在他看来都是些既无聊又软弱的话语，表达方式也完全孩子气。如果要他作出回应，海马也只是连眉都不皱一下，仿佛耳边有小虫子飞过……可是胸口这种莫名奇妙的、又热又痛的感觉该怎么解释，是因为对他很受用吗？  
“……Nii-sama，我每天都想你。”  
语毕，弟弟双臂环住他的腰，将额头抵在他小腹的位置。海马濑人低下头认真地凝视，右手抚摸对方的发顶，以及那两根不听话的呆毛。他清楚自己有多不擅长应对这种情况。对方也是。因此Mokuba把结语换成用yes或no回答的一般疑问句，这对他而言容易的多。  
“你能答应我吗，Nii-sama？”  
“嗯。”  
“濑人，我们可以商量。”女人的语气中充满遗憾：“我知道你不是坏人……”  
“没有商量的余地。”海马的语气马上冷了十几度。  
“你马上就会知道了。”小岛先生说。“我警告过你。”  
他马上掰开Mokuba环着他的双手，与其保持距离。  
“游戏！”Mokuba突然大叫道，扭了扭身体去抱他们的决斗王。对方热情的招呼令游戏又惊又喜，他笑着摸了摸Mokuba的头发。  
“游戏，谢谢你们把Nii-sama带来。”  
“嘿，不用在意。”  
“你们该走了，在他们把安保人员叫来之前。”Mokuba对游戏说：“把Nii-sama带走吧，游戏。我没事的。”说着他拍拍对方肩膀。  
游戏也回其以在头上友爱地一摸。

他们在Mokuba的注视下离开，返回这辆车上。海马将其发动，先将车上乘客送到他的目的地，自己再返回KC大楼。“AI海马濑人”终究只是虚拟映像，被哪个冒失鬼闯入办公室发现就得不偿失了。  
“海马君，你的亲戚们可能和你的商业对手扯上关系吗？”后座的人似乎皱了皱眉头。  
应该说不愧是他的劲敌吗，海马未作任何提醒就和他想到一块去了。  
“哼。”  
“总觉得他们这样突然冒出来，肯定有理由……”武藤游戏扭了下身体，只听“啪”的一声，什么东西掉到车垫上的声音。他俯下身去捡，随即问道：“这、这是什么……？”  
海马濑人通过后视镜向车子后排瞥了一眼，随即脑内轰的一声炸开了。那东西和签字笔一模一样，是Mokuba从开发部拿走的小玩意儿：录音笔，还是微型摄像机？他分辨不出。不过从游戏的反应判断，他是第一次见到这东西。他没理由第一次看到自己放在衣服口袋里的东西。也就是说，Mokuba刚才趁乱塞到游戏上衣口袋里面的？  
“……”游戏沉吟许久，问他：“这是Mokuba-kun给我的？”  
“……我怎么知道！”  
海马濑人烦躁地靠在座椅上，明明有很多话要说，却一句也说不出来。他在思考Mokuba这样做的合理性——哦对了，刚才Mokuba确实有话要说，但被自己打断来着。  
游戏犹豫不决：“我、我要播放它吗？考虑到隐私问题……”  
“你又不是小孩，该做什么还要问我？”——不是，海马想说的其实是：废话那么多，赶紧的。  
咬咬牙，游戏按下了按钮。

开始时是小段小段的会议记录。有时是海马在讲话，有时是桑腹主任，大部分是Mokuba自己的声音。  
“这些跳过。”  
“哦哦，好的。”  
大概跳过了有三四段会程记录。就在游戏都准备放弃的时候，终于听到了别的声音。  
“……我知道。”是一个女人的声音。“不过，我还是替他感到难过。”  
“这样做最好。”另一个男人说。  
“我知道，可是……”  
“不是商量好了吗，得到他们想要的东西就撤掉指控。”  
“我听说，可没那么简单。”  
“你听到了什么？”男人冲口而出：“你的外甥一直在做非法勾当啊！那个太空针塔就是最好的证据。”  
“我知道，我知道。只是要我们做伪证……这和非法勾当没什么区别啊。”女人说：“而且我总觉得那个老人出现的时间点，未免太凑巧了。”  
“你的意思是他在编故事？”  
“妈妈，”一个女孩子的声音适时插了进来：“我不明白为什么要让我们这样做……海马sama是好人啊！”  
“你不要插嘴。”严厉的男声说道。“晚餐时间到了……”  
录音到这里戛然而止。这是最后一段，车厢里静得可怕。  
武藤游戏被吓坏了。他也注意到了这些事情的巧合之处，现在终于亲耳听到这些话，听到那冷酷无情的语调。  
“原来如此。”海马濑人双手置于方向盘上，不自觉地猛踩油门：“果然鼠辈在暗中都勾结好了？哼，但他们不知道自己交手的对象是谁。我要他们好看——”  
“所以说——啊！”游戏干脆解开安全带，身体向前挤到海马和副驾驶位之间：“冷静一点海马君！注意下限速和信号灯——”  
正说着，银色小轿车已经飞速闯过了前面的红灯。海马这才注意看了眼仪表盘。指针已经逼近100迈大关。  
“真是的！果然你们失去重要的人都会san值狂掉吗……”游戏也许是想起奥利哈刚结界时阿图姆的光辉事迹，小声嘟囔道。  
“你说什么？”  
“没、没什么，别在意！”游戏随着降下来的车速跌坐回座位里，重新再系上安全带。“……但是有必要做得这么绝吗？不仅威胁海马君的人格，还把普通民众牵扯进来。”  
“……想想帕加索斯，你就明白了。”  
尽管有这个通讯器里的音频作为证据，依然说明不了什么。  
两人沉默了好一会儿。  
海马濑人迅速在嵌于支架的手机上操作，手机连接了车内蓝牙。一时间传来通许的忙音：嘟、嘟。  
他与游戏交换了一个眼神。对方瞬间领会，打开了录音功能。  
电话被一个男人接通了，对方声音不乏喜悦：“嘛嘛，看看这是谁打电话来了。午安，海马社长！”  
“客套话就免了。”他将车内的冷气降低了几度，“你这家伙为了得到决斗次元，真是煞费苦心啊。”  
“哎呀哎呀，要是我家那个没用的儿子也像海马濑人君一样识时务就好了。”老头很触动，“海马社长这么快就想清楚了，啊啊，我都快哭出来了——”老头发出几声干巴巴的笑声，“我之前就向董事会保证过，决斗次元的专利我一定会拿下的。”  
“哼。我好奇你怎么说服董事会的，以死相逼吗？”  
“没出多少力，顺水推舟罢了。”老头笑了起来：“我可以在股票上用点计谋，但董事长早就对决斗次元的理念有所耳闻，他迫切地想把这项技术收入囊中。”  
“停留在理念层面的东西，你们得到了有什么好处？”  
“这个，濑人君就不用操心了。不就是伦理没有通过嘛……从另一角度理解，伦理委员会认可了就能纳入使用。只要是组织就是由人组成的，只要是人……”对方颇具暗示意味地说：“都会有弱点的嘛。”  
这家伙！  
置于方向盘上的白皙手背青筋暴起，海马重重叹了口气：“副社长的事也是在你的保证中？”  
“啊呀呀，这话怎么说的，濑人君？”对方话音一转：“我确实听说了海马家一些丑闻，其实啊，那种小事靠政客不就压下来了嘛？”  
“嘁。”这种事用不着你提醒，现在倒装起好人来了？  
确实。以海马公司在政界内的知名度，没理由摆不平。但不就意味着他海马濑人承认那个莫须有的罪名了？  
“话说回来，合同，海马社长考虑好要签字了？”  
车内的气氛瞬间凝重了起来。  
“至少，我们提出的筹码很诱人吧。海马君肯打电话给我，应该是成了……”  
“我在开车，等会儿再说。”海马濑人随口扯了个理由，挂掉了电话。  
接着，他抽出一只手，指着手机：“这家伙，虽然证据不足，但我确信是他在背后搞鬼。”  
游戏终止录音。  
“那，海马君，你下一步的计划是？”  
“……”  
“一、一定会有办法顺顺利利地解决的，不是吗？情况还没有特别糟糕对吗，海马君？现在知道他们是串通好了的，对吧……”游戏看着后视镜里对方的蓝眼睛，明知会被嘲讽依然搜肠刮肚地安慰着他。  
他瞥了一眼后排：“省省吧。”  
“也是呢。海马君从来都不是需要别人安慰的人，另一个我也是……”这番话从游戏嘴里说出来，竟有了几丝凄凉之意。“总之，需要帮忙的时候尽管叫我……咦，杏子？！海马君，麻烦路边停一下车……”

他轻启双眸，眼前的世界也依然一片混沌。  
又是同样的噩梦吗。  
双臂从凌乱的床单上撑起身体，他意识到额头的汗水打湿了前额的刘海。海马濑人起身，睡衣已贴付在背上，也满是细密的汗珠。当早已安定下来的思绪被重新激活时，伤口又重新打开，他的大脑既清醒又冷静时，已经不可能再继续睡下去了。  
有时候，Mokuba会在夜晚溜到自己房间，解释说是噩梦，亦或是窗外吓人的雷鸣。后来，海马濑人惊觉，他们兄弟怎么连做噩梦的频次都恰好吻合——那是对方听到他在梦中的惊呼，想安抚他而找的借口罢。Mokuba会将头靠在他胸口，轻抚紧紧攥着床单的苍白的指尖，这能使人重新坠入睡眠之中。尽管睡得不踏实，但他确实很放松。这是对方的能力。  
如今Mokuba不在，偌大的宅邸好像失去了唯一鲜活的生命力。  
对手抓住了他的弱点。  
毫无疑问，Mokuba是他的软肋，也可以说是唯一的软肋：如果让他作敌手，海马濑人的斗志绝对会动摇的那种。可除非被人精神控制（好想法），Mokuba是绝不会站到自己对立面去的。这一点无论他还是弟弟，都心知肚明。而考虑到海马公司在童实野市的影响力，绑架不那么容易行得通。因此对手只好靠污蔑他来强行分开他们两人。阴险的人。  
千算万算，他们还是算错了。想要斗过狡猾的狐狸，就要比狐狸还狡猾。这是他的信条。他不会屈服，也绝不会放弃。倘若Mokuba在身边，也会说同样的话。  
海马濑人站在卧室与通往阳台的落地窗之间的黑暗里。他可以看到街另一端的建筑物。他可以看到太空针塔青铜色的小电梯，曾经搭载着他从地面到太空，再回到地面。它包裹在沉寂的夜色里，向四周投射出光束：未知的，坚硬的，毫无温度的。

“……游戏，你今天不上课吗？”  
“嗯，今天下午没有专业课，就翘掉了。”过度标志性的星形短发在风中飘拂，他的主人正坐在蓝色与金黄色条纹装饰的脚踏车的后座。唯一与他相伴的是另一位金发青年。  
“嘛……城之内君知道的吧。”武藤游戏将随风飘扬的鬓角别至耳后，“今天是决胜局。如果取胜了，对海马君的限制令就能撤销了。”  
“是吗。那Mokuba就能回家了？”  
他认真思考着：“好像还不能。海马君只是赢得探视权而已。”  
“说起来，你最近又出现过那种‘梦游’症状吗？”  
“哎？”他就这个词琢磨了一番，才反应过来：“哦，最近没在意……或许没有。”他说：“嘿嘿……不过是我一厢情愿罢了，另一个我早已经回去了……”  
“别说这种话。”蹬着踏板的那人说：“你和那家伙的羁绊比任何人都牢固。他绝不会不想念你，游戏……所以，你们一定还会再见面的。”  
“谢谢你，城之内……”  
君字还未出口，这辆脚踏车突然来了个急转弯，停止了进行。要不是游戏反应快及时抓住座椅，他就飞出去了……虽然，他还是磕在城之内的肩膀上。  
“怎么了城之内君？难道……撞到什么东西了吗？”揉着磕红了的额头，游戏问道。  
城之内抬了抬墨镜，难以置信的样子：“游戏，你看那个……不是Mokuba吗？”  
“诶？”  
Mokuba？他不应该在学校吗，怎么会出现在大街上？  
正如金发青年说的这般，不远处的人行道上有个身着身着黑色诘襟服的男孩子，正被两个成年男性拉扯进车里。视线交汇时，Mokuba像见到救星一样朝他们挥手，极富艺术性。“游戏！城之内！”  
“住手啊，你们！”城之内提高嗓音制止那两个男人：“这是什么情况？……”

时间过得很快。好像人们只是从时间这只猛兽的咽喉中夺下一口食物。  
但这几周没什么戏剧性进展，就这么过去了。一天接着一天，直到春季的尾声来临。事情也几乎没什么改变，来来回回，反反复复。律师们你来我往，玩着自己的游戏。  
这天，海马濑人注意到矶野换了条领带——不是原来那条黑色的。他本不应该注意这些细节的，为什么关注这些？因为这天的氛围很奇怪，给人一种有什么好事要发生的感觉。  
如果他没记错，“择期再审”的拖延今天终于结束。不过不是对他的审判，而是监护权听证会。这个听证会一拖再拖，延迟了两个礼拜。或许没什么可抱怨的，和其他案件比起来处理得已经算及时。  
海马濑人在SP的护送下走进法庭。昨晚他只睡了三个小时，此刻却精力充沛，他的头脑停不下来。或许应该感谢先前的休假？  
第一天处理的是审判前的申请，第二天是挑选陪审团。这没什么可说的，因为都在海马的预料之中。这一天早上，气氛开始有了变化。当天是星期三。那天中午过后，天气闷热恼人。天色里见不到一丝蓝，云层像是蒙了一层裹尸布，却不肯下雨。法庭开始传唤相关证人。出于对受害人的保护，他或她不用出庭作证。正当海马社长想听一听自己的“罪证”之时，法官突然宣布休庭。像是有事情发生了。  
“……什么情况？”他恼火地问手下人。  
“濑人少爷，”片刻之后，矶野凑到他身后，俯下身耳语道，“证人的证词有误。法官宣布半小时后开庭。”  
“知道了。”  
这是搞什么鬼。  
海马阖上眼睑，将身边的嘈杂与自身的联系切除。  
他好像简短地做了个梦。有一段时间，海马濑人以为又回到MIND CRUSH后那段时光。他如一叶小舟，飘摇在这淹没一切的大水中。有一股摇摇晃晃的微小力量推着他，让他就是无法下沉，让他无法重新回到那在深渊中的静默里去，却也同样无法同这水波分离。海马在水面上漂浮着，几个世纪、几百万年从他身边掠过，就像一阵清风。眼前没有希望和光，他也不需要那种东西，陪伴他的只有耳边呼啸的风声和那微弱的力量罢了。斗转星移、沧海桑田，都不过藏在这只响起倏忽之间的风里。  
他渐渐感到自己被水冲上了岸，那微弱的风声不知不觉间消散殆尽。不久，海马听到了青眼的悲鸣。然后，他站在轮椅前，黎明的天光落在偌大的落地窗上。

“濑人少爷——！”  
这是矶野的声音。  
海马睁开眼睛。矶野站在他面前，另一名姓河豚田的SP和律师站在他两侧。中间经过了多久，海马不清楚。不过他的两名手下似乎难掩内心的激动。  
这半小时真是漫长。他在等矶野开口。  
“她撤销了。”矶野说着，墨镜下的双眼早已泪眼汪汪。“他们撤回控诉了。”  
什么情况？有什么好哭的？  
“什么意思？解释清楚。”  
“检方询问证人——其实就是原告方的女儿——时，她犹豫不决。交叉质问时证人就崩溃了。她说到现在为止，她所说的都是有人要她那么说的。今天她终于承认什么也没发生过……”  
“事已至此，检察官要是还想对这个案子采取进一步行动，就显得很愚蠢了。”  
那就是所谓的指控？海马濑人想知道他的对手现在在哪里，脑子究竟在想什么。他看到法庭的另一角，十几人组成的正准备离开，看起来似乎很脆弱。哼，丧家犬。海马知道他现在可以报复，这些无聊的组织机构夺走了他和Mokuba仅有的宝贵时间，令他工作能力下降，企图毁灭他……  
“还有一件事。”矶野的嘴巴张了张。  
“什么事？”  
“其实，Mokuba-sama……”矶野又把嘴闭上了。  
“……是什么？”海马濑人听见自己发出暴躁的声音。“该死的，你不能一次性把话说完吗？！”  
“是！”SP首领立正站好，“证人刚向检察官承认，她确实为濑人少爷和Mokuba-sama之间的感情所打动，因此不顾家人的反对，要说实话。这段时间，Mokuba-sama一直在试图说服她，最终她总算被感化了。”  
……哼。  
这很像他弟弟做得出来的事。海马濑人无声的笑了一下，不是因为嘲讽，不是因为胜利……说不清因为什么。用感情打动对方，这对他弟弟来说不是难事。  
河豚田伸手扶了一下墨镜，感慨道：“濑人少爷有个优秀的弟弟啊。”  
哼，那还用你说吗？他的弟弟最棒了。可惜Mokuba不在，不然海马简直可以把对方的头发揉成一团。  
“所以，濑人少爷，48小时以后Mokuba-sama就能回家了。”  
海马再次不满地问：“……为什么还要48小时？”  
“因为机构说要为他打包行李……”  
那种事情需要2天那么久吗？“不，我没有义务同意。”没错，他海马濑人就是要报复。无论如何，他不向对方索要巨额赔款已经算是仁慈。“矶野，你派人去收行李……不，干脆不要了。”  
“但是濑人少爷，是否扔掉还是由Mokuba-sama自己决定比较好……”  
“你说什么？”  
“没、没什么！”  
这几天发生的事宛如梦境一样。你原本还朝着目标往东走呢，突然下一秒天翻地覆。今天难得拥有早回家的机会，海马准备吩咐厨师做Mokuba喜欢的菜——晚餐自约定以来已经食言了一个月，真够久的。他不愿做了承诺却不履行，那不如干脆杀了他。  
美好的畅想在海马即将跨出法院大门时被打破。曾经的经历造就海马不那么轻易相信他人的性格。太顺利了，甚至像个骗局……心中这隐隐的不安是因为什么？  
他想叫住矶野，这时有人踩着脚踏车从左前方的拐角处冲了过来，猛地刹在他面前。“喔——海马！！！”来者是城之内克也，因为无氧运动面色通红……从声音判断也知道他很着急。  
即将拉开车门的手停住，“做什么，你这庸才？”  
“呼、他们、他们……有枪……”焦急况且他也喘不上气，城之内磕磕巴巴地解释着。  
偏偏这时海马的手机也响了。  
又是卫星电话。  
“等一下，海马！”城之内哀声抗议道：“别管电话了……先……先听我说！”他把脚踏车往地上一支，就要抢他手机。两个SP围上来，拦住他：“等一下，这位先生。”  
海马瞥了对方一眼，拇指点了下绿色的接听键。  
“你好啊，海马社长。”  
是个陌生男人的声音。接下来是充满静电干扰的一阵静默。  
“他们把、游戏和Mokuba带走了！”城之内大喊。  
蓝眼睛怒视城之内——有一丝慌张或许不能被定义为怒视。“你是谁？”他问电话里的人，并将手机拿开一定距离。对方只可能用Mokuba的手机打过来。他只觉心中警铃大作。  
男人听到海马濑人在电话里的声音后，便对着话筒说话。“继续我们的谈话。想让副社长活着吗？”他问。  
“你要做什么？”他竭力保持冷静。如果是绑架，满足对方的要求他们就不会对人质做什么出格的……  
“听听他的声音，猜猜你的宝贝现在好不好。”  
背景的嗡嗡声是什么发出来的？海马眉头紧锁。汽车行驶时发动机启动的噪音吗？可是对方的声音听起来很空旷……他们是在货车的车厢里。  
“跟你亲爱的大哥说话。”  
Mokuba的声音说：“Nii-sama，别听他——”接着听筒从他嘴边抽开。他试图摆脱束缚但撞到了什么东西上，金属货架被撞击时发出叮叮咣咣的声音。男人调侃道：“哦呀，这一下真够惨的。哈哈哈哈！”  
海马不由得惊呼道：“Mokuba！”  
“亲爱的海马社长，你总是敬酒不吃吃罚酒，不见棺材不落泪。12%的股份换不来的东西，用你弟弟的脸来换如何？”  
“住手！”  
“今晚，把我要的东西交给我。我的手下可不像你那么温柔。你要是来晚了，我不敢保证他是否还能完整回到你身边，会不会缺胳膊少腿什么的。”  
海马濑人深知如何威胁他的对手：“敢动Mokuba，你以为你们还能继续活着吗？”  
“哦呀哦呀，好可怕呀。”男人一字一顿地说：“海马社长，如果你带来任何警察和保镖，你将会收到一个包裹，里面装着他的心脏。那么，童实野码头，用东西换他的命。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想起来高兴的事,重温DM的时候有条弹幕说木马像个总需要海马救的小公主（  
> 语死早出来解释一下：社长半年的废人阶段有点意识流的那里，一直陪伴他的风声就是Mokuba。原本想写成光的，但是感觉海马兄弟这对好像不那么趋光（虽然很暖是真的）……弟弟对他来说不是批判者也不是引导者，而是支持者。而且我更觉得社长的生存之道可能不需要什么光：他是个超感情驱动的人，他自己就是光本身（纯个人感觉，别打我  
> 废话bb完了，这两章写得我想死。因为迪迪打酱油剧情甜不起来QQ我本意是想写腻腻歪歪那种剧情的啊…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解决所有问题以后，他们需要好好谈一谈。只可惜濑人的性格令他注定不能好好讲话......不过，一个优秀的弟弟可以接受啦XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最！终！章！！我竟然真的写完了QQ  
> 推荐bgm：tell me ； 瞳で抱いてて

身为一名年轻的亿万富翁，Mokuba经历的kidnap次数绝不算少的。他自认为在隐私保护方面也算得上专家。和海马濑人不同的是，Mokuba自念国中以后就变得很低调，一是为了自保，另一个原因是觉得难为情。比方说，像濑人那样开着直升机降落在操场正中心，很拉风是真的，但另一方面也会让周围人觉得，什么事发生在你身上都不稀奇。这就增加了自身暴露在危险中的指数。  
这天数学课正上到一半，两个身着黑色西装的男子打断讲师，并要求带走他。  
“濑人少爷在去法院的路上出了车祸。”  
走出教室后，其中一个男人对Mokuba解释道。  
“怎么会！？”  
他被二人带进黑色加长林肯后排入座，直到这时Mokuba都没起疑心。毕竟他们海马公司的商务车太多了，即使细心如Mokuba也不可能记得每一辆的型号。但车子发动一分钟以后，他觉得不对劲。司机连要去哪里都没有向他解释……风风火火将他带走是为了什么？Mokuba心中大概有数了。  
他用十几秒好好反思了一下自己：为什么还在教室时没要求给哥哥或矶野打个电话确认下呢？Mokuba不禁扶额，也许是因为自己身边出过太过幺蛾子，学校里老师早就见怪不怪。不，这时候也不该责怪校方没审问对方的身份。他悔恨最多的是，仅仅听到哥哥出事了就慌张成那样的自己，将来怎么为哥哥独当一面？  
和海马濑人不一样，Mokuba的弱点有很多。那么至少，他想到，至少要让自己强大起来，不能一直拖哥哥的后腿。  
“请停车！”虽然是个小孩，面对绑匪，他还是蛮有经验的。绑架犯被逼急了什么都可能做出来，因此他要演戏，无论如何不能和对方撕破脸。“嗯……我想去卫生间。”  
坐在他对面两个黑西服男人面面相觑，没有回应。  
“别担心，Mokuba少爷。”低沉的男声从更后一排座椅传来：“很快就到目的地了。”  
身后还有别人？  
Mokuba回头望向后一排，只见一个熟悉的面孔正在后上方温和地瞧着他。那个人是技术开发部的部门经理柴琦。他大吃一惊：为什么他家的私事，一个公司的部下要插手？联系起从游戏和哥哥那儿听来的只言片语，Mokuba确信自己被绑架了。  
没想到公司内部卧底会是他！明明平时老实巴交的。  
“……嘛，你们不愿意耽误时间也没关系啊。”Mokuba无所谓地耸耸肩，书包肩带从瘦小的肩头滑落。他神色从容地说道：“可我真的很急呀，那只能在车里解决了……”为了证明他没有瞎说，Mokuba双手移向校裤腰带处，并解开一颗扣子。  
“什么！？……”  
即使坐在对面的两个男人带着墨镜，也不难看到他们眼中流露的惊恐。他们显然不相信，海马Mokuba一个有钱人家、教养良好的小少爷能干出这种不检点的事来。  
“喂，车里有没有塑料水瓶？……”他瞧着那二人额上冒出的汗珠，答案瞬间明了，“看上去是没有，那么……”  
“先生？”司机求助般呼唤着坐在最后一排的男人。  
“……下个信号灯停下。”  
柴琦冷冷命令道，牙齿咬得吱吱作响。  
Mokuba满意地将裤子扣好。他当然没有真的打算在车里方便了，只不过，这种程度的狡诈，他还是做得到的——帕加索斯的绑架可比这次恐怖多了。  
那双暗紫色的眼瞳滴溜溜地无声打量着车内。高档的亮色纯皮内饰，前后经过改装。黑发男孩那双机敏的眼睛停在驾驶室和后排座椅之间的空间，这里应该有堵墙可以升起来。坐在最后一排的柴琦是他们中的老大。看这派头，Mokuba大概猜到对方是什么目的了。  
只不过，对方似乎没有准备和他交涉的意思。原因有两个：一是柴琦没想到Mokuba会起疑心；二是他没有和他交涉的必要，他要直接对话他的哥哥……想到这，Mokuba不甘心地抿了抿嘴唇。  
驶过第二个信号灯，黑色林肯缓缓驶入辅路上的停车带。Mokuba看到不远处的地铁站有公共卫生间的标识。好的，他暗自攥紧了拳头。  
两个保镖一样男人将手置于他的肩膀，像是担心他逃跑那样：“Mokuba少爷，请允许我们陪同。”  
“你们跟去干嘛？！”Mokuba没好气地皱眉道。有时候他说话的语气和海马濑人简直如出一辙，他得意地想到。  
然而那两人不准备回答这个问题，一左一右跟着他迈出比他们人还高的商务车。按在肩上的宽厚手掌离开的一刹那，Mokuba意识到他的机会来了。虽然海马出于保护他的心理警告他无论如何不能反抗绑匪，他还是愿意尝试一下。而且机会只有这一次，如果逃不掉就惨了。  
然而他想得太过简单。迈开两条小细腿刚跑出三五米——Mokuba原本对短跑很有信心的——就被一双强有力的手掌拽住肩膀。他踉跄了两步，扭过身体拍开那只手，紧接着手腕被扣住了。他用力甩甩手，挣不开。对方好歹是治安公司出身，Mokuba思忖道，再不济也不至于捉不到逃走的瘦小的国中生。  
“放开！你放开！”  
“真是太顽皮了Mokuba少爷。卫生间在这个方向。”男人露出虚情假意的微笑。光天化日之下，他们无法动粗。“为了防止您再有逃跑的企图……”话音未落，他感觉到冰冷的铁环铐在右手腕部。“我们会看住您方便的。”  
可恶啊这家伙！  
“住手啊，你们几个！”  
熟悉的声音适时插入进来，只见一名跨在脚踏车上的金发青年提高嗓音制止那两个男人：“Mokuba，你怎么在这儿？这是什么情况？”  
头转向右边，他看到了骑在一辆脚踏车上的武藤游戏和城之内。视线交汇时，Mokuba像见到救星一样朝他们挥手，极富艺术性：“游戏！城之内！”  
“Mokuba-kun，怎么回事？”  
从后座越下，游戏连忙问他，同时，他的视线锁定在他右腕的手铐上，眼神镇静下来。Mokuba心里一惊，游戏那么聪明，肯定大概猜到怎么回事了。他张了张嘴，很快就闭上了：向对方求助的心是真的，但又不愿让他们无缘无故卷入危险之中。  
“你们，为什么要带走Mokuba-kun？”  
他的语气十分冷静。有一瞬间，Mokuba甚至怀疑是不是另一个游戏在讲话。  
“海马社长出车祸了，现在在医院。”男子煞有介事道：“矶野先生派我们去接Mokuba少爷。”  
“是嘛。”决斗王作若有所思状。  
“不！游戏，你赶快离开这里！”Mokuba朝他大喊，他再也装不下去了。  
但是名叫武藤游戏的青年很快作出决定：“那么，你们也带我一起吧？”他又重申一遍：“我和Mokuba-kun一起去看望海马君。”无视身穿制服的男孩一个劲儿地摇头，武藤游戏走上前来。  
“不要！游戏……”  
“没事的，别担心。”游戏笑笑。  
“等等、等等，游戏！”城之内冲过来，看看游戏，再看看Mokuba：“怎么一回事？海马那家伙真的出事了？”  
另外两人沉默不语，金发青年不得已转向带着墨镜的打手：“喂，怎么回事，你倒是解释清楚啊？……”  
“有意思。如果我们不同意呢？”  
男子挑眉看着又瘦又小、身高只到他胸口的青年，说着，空闲的右手向身后摸去。这个动作令三人警觉起来。Mokuba深知面对手无寸铁的三个人，他没必要虚张声势。  
“游戏，你还是走吧！”  
“不。”  
正在争执不下时，男子右耳别着的通讯器滋滋响了两声。他不得不腾出一只手移到耳边。回应两声以后，男人转头向着游戏：“柴琦先生很宽容，他同意带上你。”  
“慢着！”城之内连忙拉住游戏。不知他是否明白情况，但他表示道：“也带上我！”  
“我的雇主说了只能带武藤游戏一个人。”男子不怀好意的笑道：“这位先生请回吧。”

……事情怎么会变成这样呢？  
Mokuba轻轻吸了吸鼻子，满是血腥味。刚刚撞得那一下真的挺厉害的，鼻子开始流血了，骨头应该没事。但是手臂却不一样了：倒地时他用右手在地上撑了一下，结果小臂又肿又痛。Mokuba听说过青枝骨折一词，即骨骼折而未断。他虽没有骨折的经历，但他相信骨头断了应该要痛得多……所以自己不要紧的。  
“Mokuba-kun……”武藤游戏向他投过来一个关切的眼神。Mokuba抿起嘴巴摇了摇头，示意自己没事。现在的他看起来一定很糟糕，因为对方那双眼睛一直没离开过。双手被绳子绑在背后，Mokuba只好向左扭头，用力把血渍蹭在肩膀上。  
两束光透过无边的黑夜，照在童实野市码头幽暗的冰冷的集装箱上。冷藏车穿过市南部的水泥路，沿着一条沥青和石砾铺就的旧牵道，来到两旁长满杂草的单行柏油路。从水泥小道转出来时，有小石块在挡泥板下咔嗒作响。车尾部向后倒了一下，车头直晃，顿了顿，然后又飞跑起来。城市的灯光在他们身后逐渐变暗，现在仿佛到了一片荒漠之中，眼前一片漆黑。石子和野草锐不可当，不停地打在脚踝上。眼前的黑暗将车头牛眼一样的车灯射出的黄色光束吞没。被人哄下车后，前面不远处的黑暗中，像是有两座大房子一前一后地在荒漠中移动，从海岸上只能看到甲板室。Mokuba不由得怀疑他们是不是到了最南边的入海口——他们已经出了童实野市边境吗？  
很快地他就否定了这个假设。以海马濑人的头脑，没理由不要求封锁跨城市的交通线路，那样这辆车即使插上翅膀也难逃出童实野市。  
“Mokuba少爷，您应该清楚我们的目的何在吧？”  
技术部的柴琦问他。他身上有股令人不舒服的香味。虽然海马濑人平时也喜欢喷香水，但那气味与他的身体结合的很好，不会给人刻意的感觉。Mokuba不着痕迹地蹙眉，无声点了点头。  
“很好。您真是聪明的孩子。”一前一后在岸边行走着，柴琦忽然在他头上友好地摸了摸——Mokuba感觉自己快要吐了。“次元壁和次元穿梭的文章是您和濑人社长一起写的对吧？我拜读了，完全可以比作划时代的作品……可惜濑人社长就是一根筋，不明白其中的益处。我真不懂为什么跟着他。”男人哀叹着。  
Mokuba的嘴巴抢在脑子前行动了：“不许你这么说Nii-sama！”话音刚落他简直想掐断自己的舌头：这么轻易就暴露弱点。  
“好好好，不说不说。”对方那哄小孩的语气也着实令他恼火。  
Mokuba和游戏被一前一后带到岸边。那是艘大型游艇，有两条运河船那么宽。  
“我们相信，如果是您的话，一定可以劝动濑人社长。”  
——想得美！  
倘若真的这么回应，只会被揍得更惨吧？海马Mokuba是能屈能伸的大丈夫，所以他准备先服个软……  
“……你们把我弄得这么惨，我才不要帮你们呢。”Mokuba用小孩儿赌气时那种语气嘟囔道，他知道不能继续刺激这些人。配上他有点肿起来的右半边脸颊，希望能蒙骗过关。  
“实在抱歉刚才打了您。”柴琦没有一点悔过的意思。  
Mokuba和游戏先后登上这艘水上住宅。红色的左舷灯正对着他们，后面船舱上面的折叠桅杆上是盏白灯。天色越发暗下来，广阔的天空中满是星星。甲板旁边的扶梯上靠着一支霰弹枪。数了数，船上他遇到的有7、8个男人，从体型判断全部是打手。  
“别怕，Mokuba-kun。”武藤游戏温和的声线确实有让人平静下来的作用。“有我在。”  
嗯。他无声地点点头。  
他不会怕的。对Mokuba来说，最可怕的事就是失去哥哥……但他已经体验过那种感受，所以没什么可怕的。更何况，他所向披靡的哥哥和他站在同一战线，还有什么可畏惧呢？做到这步这说明你们气数已尽！他耳边响起哥哥经常说的一句话。没错，你们所有人，准备下地狱去吧！  
狭窄的走廊延伸至船尾部。打开门。正对房门摆着雕花沙发，一个黑发、小眼睛、塌鼻梁的男人正坐在沙发里，他是N社社长的儿子，姓曾我。不大的空间乌烟瘴气，满是焦油和氨的味道。Mokuba不由得眉头紧锁。海马濑人偶尔也抽烟（没能阻止他是Mokuba的失责）但绝不会让他闻到一丝烟味……如果他不小心闻到了也是薄荷或菠萝朗姆酒的味道，令人精神振奋的清香。  
铁门在游戏身后关上。  
曾我先生朝游戏和Mokuba抬出一只手。“幸会啊，小海马先生……啊失礼了，我忘记你现在不能握手。”说着，他又将手收回去。  
Mokuba回应道：“我可没看出你遗憾在哪里。”  
“别这么拘谨。要不要吃点东西，巧克力？花生？”  
他们二人眼睛都没眨一下。  
见客人动也不动，船的主人自己拿起面前桌上的花生米放入口中。“我一直好奇你们兄弟两个怎么划分财产的，没有过纠纷吗？”  
Mokuba不出声。虽然未曾面对面交谈，N社的CEO一直令他不爽。前者和他哥哥讲话时语气永远是挑衅和不甘，而他一直被视为储存在蜜糖罐里的富家少爷。  
“你知不知道海马濑人一直在吞并你的财产？”  
“……你怎么知道？”尽管游戏一再用严厉的眼神制止，Mokuba还是反驳道：“他和你聊过了？”  
“看来是不知道咯？”曾我挑眉道，“那你肯定更不知道，海马濑人不想有个共同第一作者。他要把这份成果独吞——就像对付前社长刚三郎先生一样。那时候他也把你的股票私自转到他自己名下了吧。你是装傻还是真不知道？”  
“闭嘴！”Mokuba反驳：“Nii-sama不是那样的人！”他用力甩开那些灰暗的想法。他和那时不一样了，不会轻易被三言两语攻破心理防线。Mokuba承认那时海马乃亚用了花招，但精神控制也需要趁虚而入。无论如何，他相信他哥哥。  
“……这次你哥哥也准备丢下你不管呢。”见对方丝毫不死心，曾我最后无奈地嘟哝道。  
又过了多久，Mokuba不清楚。听着窗外的风声，他和游戏坐在房间一角的椅子上，各由一个黑衣保镖看守……直到有人敲响房间的门。  
“曾我先生，海马濑人到了。”  
姓曾我的男子立刻直起身，拍拍手：“来得正是时候！”他对门外的男人喊道：“给我好好搜身，看看他身上有没有藏着刀子！”  
“喂，你，”Mokuba忽然扭头对一旁的保镖下达命令：“给我拿张餐巾纸。”  
道理很简单。  
Mokuba不想这么狼狈地见到哥哥，只觉得海马看到他流血一定会心痛。如果可以，最好把肿起来的半边脸也遮住。他不想给哥哥留下不好的回忆。  
“怎么，开始注意形象了？”  
“这不是很明显的么，”Mokuba目视前方，一板一眼地解释道：“我好歹也算半个乙方，不应该衣冠楚楚地参加谈判？这点道理都不懂……”  
这句话不知哪里冒犯了眼前的人。Mokuba来不及反应，一股外力驱使他向前摔在铺着高级地毯的地板上。在游戏“Mokuba-kun”的惊呼下，他感觉右脚踝部被巨大的钝力击中，痛得他眼泪差点流出来。Mokuba咬咬牙，愣是没吭一声。  
“住手！Mokuba-kun还是个小孩子！”武藤游戏大叫。他站起来，又被身后两个人按回椅子上。“你们不能——”  
不。不要说了，游戏，不然他们也会对你暴力相向的。那是Mokuba不愿看到的局面。有的时候越反抗他们的施虐心越强，这是他经历多次kidnap后得出的结论。  
撒气般又踹了他两脚，曾我掸掸身上的灰，对三个手下说：“那个海马濑人肯定会耍花招。在他把一切都坦白以后，杀了他。”  
Mokuba看到黑衣人腰上的配枪，闭起眼，他感觉到船在摇晃，准备启动。  
“行了。现在给小少爷拿张餐巾纸吧。”

九点钟，一袭长衣的海马社长在N社人的引领下，准时到达指定的码头。在等待船只靠岸的时候，他还有时间思考。最近的记忆都让人不太愉快：案子结了，但他不得不对着电视台摄像机澄清自己。他不是害怕公开讲话的那种人。不过，听记者七嘴八舌地发问令人不舒服。海马濑人看着大探照灯的钨丝，不由得回想起battle city时——显然这些绑匪缺少创造性。矶野和河豚田他们不被允许登船，但他也想出了脱身的办法。海马濑人不明白为什么突然回忆起来，不过这能让他冷静而清醒，保持脉搏每分钟七十二下。  
不到一分钟后，私人游艇徐徐吐出一口气。听到发动机的声音后，海马濑人被送进指定的房间。踹开门的瞬间，他优先锁定两名人质的身影。见到Mokuba神志清醒地坐在椅子上，他先松了口气。随即，蓝色双眼中映出弟弟脸上的伤。海马听见自己的心脏猛烈地撞击了肋骨一下。他的耳朵很努力在听，明明有发动机的噪声，海风掠过船身的叹息，可他什么声音也听不到。一种并非人间的静谧将他包围了。尽管弟弟对他做口型说自己没事，海马濑人告诉自己冲动是魔鬼，他还是脱口而出：  
“你们这群混蛋——！”  
“欢迎啊，濑人先生！总算能和你好好谈谈生意了，”曾我狡黠地一笑，那张丑陋的嘴脸看起来更滑稽了：“商人之间。”  
海马盯着他一言不发，几乎要把他脸上穿出个洞来。半晌后，那声音才传到他耳中。  
“商人？”他冷笑：“荒谬。我从不和猴子谈生意。”  
“刚才和Mokuba少爷叙了叙旧，现在我们也聊聊吧。”  
海马濑人自鼻间不耐烦地哼了一声：“我和你没有可聊的！”  
“那，东西该带来了吧？”  
闻言，海马将右手抬至与肩同高的位置。棕色皮质公文包里装着他们要的东西。姓曾我的男人眼睛一亮。  
“把人质放开！”说出这话，海马瞬间被强烈的违和感攫住，转而被焦虑和暴躁所取代。  
“濑人先生，您搞错情况了。”曾我说，“把东西放在地上，慢慢滑过来给我。别想耍花招，我知道您喜欢玩阴谋诡计……看这个。”  
话音刚落，柴琦站到Mokuba跟前，一手拽着后者的头发，用小刀在他脸上轻轻地从上向下划，但只是留下压痕。Mokuba也很镇静，深紫色的大眼睛注视着哥哥，没发出人质该有的惊恐的呼救。海马濑人的手指在抽动，手朝背后稍稍移动了一下。冰蓝色双眼从Mokuba身上移到N社CEO身上又转回来。  
“别听他的，Nii-sama。”弟弟说，脸上带着痛苦和挣扎。  
竟然让Mokuba露出这种表情，他绝不会轻饶他的敌人。  
“……好。给你。”  
海马社长轻蔑地扯了扯嘴角，手一挥，紫色长风衣的衣袂在空中划出一道弧线。公文包啪叽砸在地毯上。他抬腿胡乱踢了一脚，随即扬起鄙薄的神态。“跪下捡吧。”  
“……看来你没懂我的意思。或许这样能让你改变立场。”  
说着曾我立起身，手握住茶几上堆满烟头的玻璃烟灰缸，转身把那玩意砸到Mokuba脑袋的一侧。  
“Mokuba！”  
“唔！”即使Mokuba再怎么坚持不呼救，突然被重击也是忍不住的。他的头完全沉了下去，右侧额角处可见少量玻璃碴。然后又被人拉正。他的伤口开始淌血，颜色鲜红，顺着脸颊流下。  
血压骤升，太阳穴处的动脉突突地跳着。怒火几乎要从海马濑人双眼中喷出。  
“你这混蛋！”  
你完了！他听见内心所有画外音一齐说：你已经死了。你死定了。即使你用家人当挡箭牌我也绝对要杀了你！  
“慢慢，滑过来给我。”曾我一字一顿重复道。  
海马濑人蹲下身，眼睛依然瞪着他。他照前者所说的把公文包推了过去。  
立在Mokuba身边的黑衣人捡起公文包，递给N社CEO。后者坐着没动，飞快地扫了眼文件。确认无误后，曾我一屁股坐回沙发上。“真是太感人了，濑人先生。”他十分浮夸地感叹着：“我听柴琦说过，你们兄弟的感人故事。不愧是血浓于水的亲情！”  
“……废话那么多。快把Mokuba放开！”  
海马那张充满敌意的脸越来越阴沉。  
那丧心病狂的眼睛比任何时候都明亮：他乐在其中。“我很好奇你们能为彼此牺牲到哪一步。如果我说，跪下来舔我鞋子，你会怎么做——”  
“你神经病！”气得Mokuba扭过头大叫：“你已经达到你的目的了吧！”  
“小弟弟，你不知道你大哥怎么对我的。视频会议里当着老爸的面羞辱我……这次在杀了他之前，我一定要把仇报了！”  
海马眨了眨眼睛，那敌意在一瞬间泄了气，也可能是被隐藏起来了。他后退了一步。  
“……要杀要剐随意。我不会做违背自己心情的事。”说完，栗发青年紧紧抿起嘴唇。  
Mokuba感觉被冰凉的枪管抵住了肿起来的半边脸。他咽了口唾沫。  
“即使要杀了你的小天使也无所谓吗？”  
“……”  
他无声地背起双手，脸上透出坚定。无论在何处，海马濑人颀长的身材都能平添几分气度。  
“……呵，呵呵。人命抵不过你的尊严？你们所谓的兄弟情不过如此嘛。”似乎早在意料之中，但是这剧情走向比想象中无趣。黑发男人遗憾地收回目光，“那么，下地狱去吧，濑人！”  
装了消音器的手枪转向海马。  
“Nii-sama——！”Mokuba奋力挣扎，却没有听到枪声。房间里也没有任何声响。屋顶那盏灯忽明忽暗，最终完全暗了下来。  
“怎么回事？”  
曾我诧异地抬头环顾，却发现柴琦和身旁两个身着黑衣的保镖仿佛被施了定身术，就那样保持同一动作，一动不动。“为什么、你们为什么不开枪！？”  
“喂，那边的大叔，”垂下肩膀、一直未开口的游戏忽然说：“要不要来场游戏？”  
“呵呵，呵，”曾我绷着脸说，额上开始冒汗：“我知道你是谁……武藤游戏，决斗王。我还没有傻到要和你打游戏。”  
“只是玩个简单的游戏。”  
“……”矮个男人的手悄悄摸到茶几下面，脸上是古怪的平静表情。  
“你来猜猜，海马背在身后的双手哪只手在上？如果猜对了，我们任你处置；如果错了，就放我们离开。”游戏顿了一下，以便话语渗透到对方的思想里：“怎么样？”  
“无聊至极！”  
矮个子黑发男人突然站起来，他手里握着一把CZ75。“海马濑人，我现在就送你上路！”  
在游戏或Mokuba能做任何事之前，在男人将枪托端正之前，那个瘦高的身影已经迈开又长又猛的步子来到他跟前，紫色风衣的衣袂像龙翼一样在身后的翻腾。海马濑人像是没看到手枪一样飞速出手将那玩意砍落。枪掉在不远处。男人吃痛地捂着右手，紧接着海马对着他的下颌就是一记勾拳。即使受过专业防身训练并且熟于此道，想要一拳击倒一个成年男性也并非易事……不过他显然没有此意。男人趔趄着倒向一侧，然后跪倒在地。海马抄起那把半自动手枪，用另一只手抓住男人衬衫的翻领，把他按回实木茶几上。于是N社CEO的头撞在结实的木板上。  
在头顶闪烁的橙黄色灯光下，海马濑人的眼睛闪着炽热的光芒，但他的脸却显得平静：不仅仅是愤怒，而是一种致命的冷静。“你，”他说。他的声音太低了，几乎感受不到任何情感。“车祸、诬陷，这些都是你们一手策划的？”  
那个男人在这样的怒视下瑟瑟发抖，然后嘶哑地低声喊道：“……是的。”  
海马双眼盯着他，就像一条毒蛇在催眠一只老鼠。“告诉我，”他说，声音依旧是可怕的平静：“不需要任何人的目击证词。你想杀我、想杀我弟弟，所以，”纤长的手指动了动，枪口就倾斜了一厘米，扎进那人颌骨下的肥肉中，“我为什么让你活着离开这个地方？”  
“海马。”决斗王警告道，和游戏平时的语气完全不同。  
Mokuba不由得向坐在右侧的人看去。他还是游戏没错，气质却完全改变了。再加上刚刚的黑暗游戏……难道真的是冥界的另一个游戏做的？  
窗外海面上传来逐渐放大的汽艇的警笛声，以及被扩音器放大的、命令船只停下的人声。“濑人少爷！Mokuba少爷！”矶野带着警察姗姗来迟。  
“……你疯了吗？你不能这么做！”男人绝望地朝窗外喊着：“你、你会被逮捕的！救、救命啊！！”  
但海马濑人一动不动，几乎没有呼吸。他可能是由石头组成的，那蓝色耀眼的双目很坚硬，白皙的手指一直锁在枪的扳机上。  
直到Mokuba说：“Nii-sama，把他交给警察吧……直接死掉未免太便宜他了。”  
然后海马长长地呼一口气，松开了那人的衣领，让他滑到地板上。他退后一步，把手指从扳机上拿下来。  
Mokuba咧嘴笑着说：“谢谢，Nii-sama！”就像哥哥帮了他个人的忙一样。“游戏……”  
“嗯，别担心。”决斗王——应该是法老王吧——看着他解释道：“只是让他们看到幻觉罢了，这些人没事的。”话音刚落，两个黑衣人以及海马公司的叛徒像是被抽走灵魂一样跌坐在地上。  
海马濑人不愿多看任何人一眼。他大步走向他的弟弟，几乎是习惯性出口：“……Mokuba，没事吧？” ——傻问题！怎么可能没事？他头上那么重的开放伤口。栗发青年尝试用袖口抹去对方脸上的血迹。见血渍已干得差不多，这样做也于事无补时，伏下的双眸露出失望和悔恨的神色。  
“……只是皮外伤，我没事的，Nii-sama。”Mokuba咬紧牙关，但还是微笑着。他的左手一直握在右小臂上，或许手臂的挫伤要严重一些。  
海马濑人终于立起身，双手抱胸低头看着他的劲敌。“你在这里干什么，游戏？”  
“看到我被带走，游戏要求一起来的。”Mokuba插嘴说：“Nii-sama，如果游戏没来这里的话……”  
仰头看着对方的脸，游戏清楚地看到了他脸上一闪而过的表情：虽然是转瞬即逝的，很难辨认，但在海马的脸上看到慌张是一件多么奇怪的事情，哪怕是一瞬间，和在另一个他身上看到一样奇怪。然后海马僵硬地说：“看来我又欠你一次了，游戏。”  
“别在意，海马君。”游戏说道。  
即使没做过多的解释，对于方才发生了什么，他们都心照不宣。不过，对于已经安全的他们来说，刚才发生了什么全都不重要了。甲板上传来咚咚咚整齐的脚步声。铁门被撞开，率先映入眼帘的是运动服还未换下的城之内，然后是矶野为首的SP们。

芥末章鱼须第三次掉在桌上。  
Mokuba现在的情况是：右臂打了石膏——虽然X线只看到一条骨折线，但这和折断没有区别；左踝关节韧带拉伤，完全不能吃力，因此一瘸一拐的；右额角缝了线。（万圣节我可以cos弗兰肯斯坦了，缝针时他说。）正因为右手打着石膏，不方便夹东西吃，于是他改用左手拿筷子。左手灵敏度怎么也比不上右手，于是芥末章鱼三次都掉在桌上。  
“Mokuba。”海马濑人提醒道。  
“没事没事～”游戏笑着说。  
他也意识到自己失态了。这是在游戏家吃晚餐，浪费粮食不仅可耻也会给游戏的家人造成困扰吧？  
“我可以的Niisama，这一次我……”  
回答他的只有冷哼一声。只见海马濑人拿起自己的筷子，从他的盘子里夹出一条新的章鱼脚，递到他的嘴边。  
Mokuba完全愣住，脸上的温度开始提升，尤其是余光瞥到城之内和杏子由惊奇变得古怪的表情。  
这在以前是不会发生的。被哥哥喂食的经历要追溯到二人还在孤儿院时。但自从Mokuba两天前在医院接受治疗后，在兄长的陪同下回到家之后，他身边就出了点问题。比如，海马濑人随身携带笔记本电脑，但Mokuba没有听到他打字；他的哥哥一直盯着屏幕，但眼神茫然，好像他根本没在看任何文件；他会看着他入睡，Mokuba第二天从床铺上醒来时，他的哥哥还在旁边。包括两小时前发生在公司的……显然他的哥哥没在意这些。  
两小时前，在童实野市KC总部大厅里，Mokuba被海马濑人厉声质问道：“你来这里做什么？医生建议卧床休息至少两周。”  
可惜他哥哥怎么看都不是会遵医嘱的人，因此无需在意这句话。  
Mokuba还停在半层台阶之上。矶野站在他左侧，握着他的手以便前者一步一步走下楼梯。因为电梯在检修，所以只能用走的。  
“我今天感觉好极了，于是决定来看看我落下哪些工作……我还想和你商量一下伦理的事，那个次元穿梭。而且今天要去游戏家吃晚餐——你之前欠我的。”说完，他嘿嘿笑了起来。  
快步登上那几节台阶的海马社长看起来完全没有信服。但Mokuba没有在撒谎，他很好，甚至无需吃止疼药，非常适合工作……好吧，他照了照镜子：脸还是有点肿，贴了一块创可贴。骨折线三个月就会完全愈合，只要他记得动作小心点不要牵扯到伤口，它们就不会严重到足够分散他的注意力。  
“……真没办法。”  
说着，海马社长俯下身。正在Mokuba纳闷他要做什么时，就已经被人一手扶着后背，另一手揽着两条腿抱起来了。  
“濑人少爷！还是让在下来——”  
在矶野的惊呼下，海马社长径自抱着弟弟走完剩下的台阶。  
此时正值下班高峰，离开这栋大楼的人都需要经过这里。Mokuba不相信哪个KC员工没看到刚才那幕——主要是他已经过了13岁生日，是名国中生，这么大还被哥哥抱来抱去真的难为情。副社长的脸往哪搁！而且左臂搭在海马宽阔的肩膀上，右臂行动不便，Mokuba连普通的掩面都做不到。  
“我能自己走路，Nii-sama——”  
没有回应。  
“旁边还有人看着呢，Nii-sama！”  
没有回应。  
半晌后，海马濑人淡淡的声音在耳边响起。“……你不方便的时候难道不该我来帮你。”随即他语气一转：“难道你更希望别人来帮你吗，比如，矶野？”声音听起来总有点不自然，有点失落、有点怨恨……难道他的哥哥在吃醋？  
Mokuba一直在发呆，直到海马不耐烦的声音在耳边响起。  
“……你还要我举多久？”  
他抱怨道，拿筷子的手却很稳。那块章鱼腿还停在他嘴边。  
“对、对不起！”Mokuba张嘴接受来自“王者”的赏赐。  
“……想吃什么告诉我，不要那副可怜巴巴的蠢样。”海马濑人蹙起细窄好看的眉毛。他的话像一道不可违抗的命令，但其本意是好的。  
“……知道了，Nii-sama。”  
不，不对。  
吃醋什么的不可能。他的哥哥不可能有那种情感的。他一定是对自己受伤一事满含愧疚，想弥补。这样想着，Mokuba心里好接受一点。

明明是春季气温却不见回升。一场大雨后仿佛又回到冬天的温度。年轻的海马社长现在又成名人了。《朝日新闻》和《读卖新闻》不断发文为他辩护，《朝日新闻》还刊登了海马濑人为Domino孤儿院捐款的照片，并标着“年少有为”的文字。《读卖新闻》还发表了一篇怀念儿童时代的动人短文，笔者表达了对海马濑人的极力赞美，并说那些丑化其形象的大脑全都被猪吃了。可笑。一开始抹黑他的人不正是这几位么？  
N社召开发布会，并且发文表示对K社的歉意。他们愿意做出相应的补偿。显然他的哥哥不会就此罢休，他的报复心很强。  
至于游戏那次的灵异的黑暗游戏，他将其作为故事给大家讲了出来。毕竟身边经历的奇事怪事太多。没有千年积木作为媒介，能否唤出阿图姆的灵魂？还是说，另一个游戏的灵魂真的就在他们身边，只不过肉眼看不到呢？  
无论如何，谢谢你。Mokuba对着真空说。谢谢你守护了大家。  
然后……  
该回家了。  
Mokuba以为该回家了。最近忙着跑伦理的事一直没睡好，他在车上打了个盹。  
醒来时跑车正停在沿海街道的临时停车带。他的座位被人贴心地放倒了。Mokuba将座椅直起，从前挡风玻璃可以看到海湾，海的对面是他们的Kaiba Land。太阳已经落山。高耸入云的摩天轮在蓝黑色的天幕下伫立在海边，外轮廓闪烁着粉色蓝色的灯。它还未停歇，载着不知多少快乐的人们从地面转到天空，再回到地面。  
驾驶位空着。海马濑人没在车上，但是他的沙色风衣盖在自己身上。打着哈欠，Mokuba贪婪地嗅着其上属于对方的超凡脱俗的体香。他一直没说过，每当披上他的哥哥大人的外衣，就好像躲在对方的怀抱里一样，温暖又安全。  
正放空自己时，右侧车门自动打开。  
“啊，Nii-sama……”  
一袭黑衣的海马濑人提着两杯饮料回到车内，利落的剪影映在车窗上。他递给Mokuba一杯珍珠奶茶，吸管已然插好。谢谢，Mokuba说，从风衣下伸出一只手。原来如此，去买黑咖啡了么。但是无论如何不该将车子停在这里：印象里对方没有停车欣赏景色的雅致；被拍到会罚款暂且不论，Blue eyes配色的宾利超跑世上仅此一辆。Mokuba可不希望他哥再一次登上八卦头条。标题他都起好了：海马濑人在海边与其弟约会什么的……转念又一想：他和兄长街边喝咖啡天经地义，有什么见不得人的？  
“Nii-sama，车停在这里会吃罚单的。”  
海马沉默了一会儿。“没关系。”他回应道。  
好吧。  
Mokuba咬住吸管，又甜又暖、丝绸一样的口感充满口腔。他小口小口地喝着，小心着不要把哥哥的衣服弄脏了。  
他们在车里安静地坐着。  
那么，哥哥为什么把车子停在这里呢？难不成是想一睹海马乐园的风光？  
“真好啊……上次和 Nii-sama一起看夜景是多久以前的事了？”  
通常情况下，这句话会导致一个短促的嗤笑，海马濑人会确切地计算一个小时的休息意味着公司多少损失，或者轻蔑地提到失败者和懒惰之间的关系；但他的哥哥没有争辩，只是安静地盯着他。  
“对了，Nii-sama，”他说，“关于次元决斗系统的伦理认证我有了新的想法。如果可以我想重新写一份认证书，这次从坚持社会价值和生命伦理入手……”  
“Mokuba。”  
他的哥哥说，好像他根本没在听。  
Mokuba眨了眨眼睛，看向坐在自己右侧的人。“什么事，Nii-sama？”  
海马濑人正眼神锐利地看着他，并不严厉，也不十分生气——Mokuba清楚地记得他哥哥的怒火是什么样的。  
“伦理认证的事算了吧。”  
……是他听错了吗？  
“为什么？Nii-sama不想把它合理化了吗？”  
“……下个月的次元决斗取消了。”  
“诶，为什么？”Mokuba用力一捏杯子，奶茶险些流出来。“为什么取消……不去冥界了吗？和另一个游戏的决斗，不是Nii-sama最重要的事吗？”  
“不是的。”  
海马濑人说。他看上去很恼火，蓝眼睛像与游戏决斗时一样灼热。“不。”他又重复了一遍，声音更轻了些，但他的眼神仍然滚烫：“那是很重要。打倒那家伙是的，是我的生存之道，永远的目标……但现在有些事情更重要。”  
Mokuba突然意会了。  
“……是因为我吗？”  
“……”  
“很抱歉我没能及时揪出叛徒。幸好造成的损失不大。”Mokuba真诚地道歉：“无论怎样，我不会再让同样的事发生了——Nii-sama可以相信我。我会永远站在你的身后，所以，Nii-sama不需要再继续为别的事操心，按照自己的愿望自由地选择未来——”  
“不。”海马打断他。  
他双臂交叉，向后靠在座位上，凝视着前方。  
“会有其他方式再站到另一个游戏面前。以海马公司的科技，没有做不到的事。”  
“Nii-sama……”Mokuba低声说道。  
车内重归寂静。  
“……抱歉。”  
声带抢先自己颤动了起来，海马濑人闭上眼睛，又睁开。他任由自己的思绪飘荡。  
“……为什么道歉？”  
“……”  
为什么？  
这不是显而易见的么，海马濑人想到。  
我该向你道歉的。因为一直以来我有太多事情对你隐瞒，以前是，现在也是。但你对我实在过于好了，Mokuba，好得我完全得意忘形，不记得自己曾经做错过怎样的事。我一直把它排斥在意识之外。我谎称这是为了未来，因为不去回忆它就不是真的存在，就认定那称你为失败者的是另外什么人，我就能逃脱罪责。失败是足以将我燃尽的地狱之火……那场败北——那个瞬间——即是死亡。那本该是死，但你却又带来了生。你使我拥有重新返回生活的能力。  
但是显然我没有良知。我从未停止过要将阿图姆打倒在地的想法。我无法从那枷锁中逃出。或许我不该再把你牵扯进来，可是Mokuba，你总有方法让我从高度紧张中松一口气。两年前我因此得救了，但这是可耻的。我不能把你的善良当作逃避责任的帮凶，那样的逃避已经差点毁了你。因自己的欲望而伤害你，这件事我不管怎样都不能允许。  
你害怕我是否还会真的醒来；你怕这肉体会将我的意识彻底排挤出去，而回来的又是别的什么……不，现在还是不说了。因为我甚至没考虑过到达冥界之后的人生。平安回来这件事我至今也无法向你承诺。可明知你的付出、你的忍耐、你的泪水的我还是继续伤害你。因为若是止步不前，这个人、这具身躯便不再是海马濑人了。所以，至少让我为你不得不经历的一切道歉——

“为了一切，Mokuba。”  
Mokuba望着他，暗紫色的双眼像一潭翻滚的池水。他没有像往常一样立刻嘻嘻笑起来。正相反，弟弟的内心明显有所触动，因为他放下手中的热饮，抬起健康的那只手抹了一下眼睛。  
隔了很久，他才下了很大决心似的说下去：“Nii-sama，我真的非常、非常幸福……这都是托Nii-sama的福，你知道吧？”  
“……”  
“我说过，我最喜欢Nii-sama的笑容……但是，我现在明白了：Nii-sama经历过的那些事，做的决定，它们也是Nii-sama的一部分。哪怕谁说那是错误、是失败，哪怕因为悔恨、Nii-sama自己也无法接受，哪怕伴随着我的痛苦……”弟弟顿了顿，喘了口气。这次他任由眼泪淌下来：“我也全部都接受哦。  
“我不需要你改变什么。我……我只想要Nii-sama自由地做自己……因为我真正喜欢的是——我爱的是，全部的Nii-sama，真实的Nii-sama。  
“如果说Nii-sama变得再也无法与笑容相称了，那么我会说……这样的Nii-sama我也爱着哟。”  
那双蓝眼睛微微睁大了，表面的坚冰已然融化，涌动的波浪下暗藏着复杂的情绪，闪烁着的粼粼波光看上去却温润又明亮。  
啊啊，这一切是多么温柔啊，他想。太过温暖了，叫人甘愿就此沉沉睡去。  
——原来是这样一种感觉，海马濑人想到。对一个人毫无保留，完完全全地相信一个人。在这由谎言和背叛编织出的上下摆动的世界里，有东西可以托住他的身体，因此，他可以完全放心地把自己交托给它，甚至可以闭上眼睛，或者让他的目光闪烁片刻，就像飘在水面仰望头顶的点点星光，对它们眨眨眼睛。他达到了安全的境界，有把握地左右着局势；他身上的每一根神经都甜蜜地、悄悄地、庄严地舒展，哪怕只有片刻。  
现在，那温柔宛若烟雾一般逗留在这里，像一股袅袅上升的水汽，把他们安全地凝聚在一起。什么话也不必说；什么话也不能说。它在他们的周围缭绕萦回。海马濑人觉得它带有永恒的意味，它是某种不会改变的东西。它面对着这流动的、飞逝的、光怪陆离的世界，像蓝宝石一般闪闪发光。  
“我……”  
紧闭的薄唇张开又抿上，海马濑人低下头，没能说出什么后文来。  
他知道Mokuba在盯着他看。对方想要什么东西——那个他常常难以给他的东西，要对他说：我爱你。不，海马濑人办不到；他说不出口，尽管他有张能说会道的嘴巴。他可以为对方打败大财团，可以为对方的生命出卖尊严，却从来也不对他说一声他爱他，即使Mokuba半开玩笑地问，Nii-sama你是不是不爱我了？事实不是如此。这是一句他不到最后一刻永远不会讲的话语。海马濑人只是转过身来，对着他看。他瞧着他，眼帘低垂，虽然他一句话也不说。Mokuba知道。他当然知道，他有多爱他。任何人都不能否认这一点。  
但是再坚强的人也需要温柔语言的慰藉。海马濑人做不到。那么，至少可以让Mokuba确定一件事——  
道理他都明白，可他的心跳为什么开始加快？是因为激动还是喜悦？  
对岸的Kaiba Land亮起大屏幕。沿着海边的那串路灯星星点点、照亮了半边天空，Mokuba一直在等待哥哥的回话。而海马濑人却没有再发出声音，只是转过头看他。Mokuba忽然感觉手背上一热。  
“Nii-sama？”他完全愣住。  
原来是哥哥抬起一只垂着的手，攥住他安放在大腿上的右手。那只手骨节分明，对男性而言过于雪白纤长，却比任何事物都温热有力。  
“哼，那么，看好了Mokuba！”  
他握着对方的手有些用力。他的声音带着不容置疑的坚定。  
“这是我的未来——也是属于我们的未来。”  
——如果没有你，我就不会存在于此。  
海马濑人微笑着凝视窗外说道。因为他又胜利了：尽管他没说那句话，Mokuba还是明白了。因为他的表情由迷茫转为心安，一颗未掉落的泪珠从他一只烟紫色的眼角掉了下来。  
“嗯！我爱您，兄长大人！”  
于是Mokuba用另一只手握上了。

【全文完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 蓝宝石的象征：忠诚和坚贞
> 
> 一点FREE TALK  
> 其实我最开始的设想就是结尾这里啦，社长和木马坐在海边看着白嫁乐园喝喝咖啡聊聊天，不知不觉就扩成八万五的小长篇了。主要是我太啰嗦了dbq 对兄弟的爱不仅在于人格魅力爆棚的社长，重温DM发现木马小天使太可爱了吧！简直是历代游基王最可爱之弟（喂）以及海马兄弟又暖又甜真的好有爱！有爱到我2020年也能搜到粮（是说在墙外  
> 剧场版相关同人太虐了，不管哪对cp都（）而且一看见b站弹幕有说剧场版社长丢了弟控属性我就八百个不服啊！公司（全部财产）都舍得给难道不够宠吗？换其他人能做得到吗？？这不是绝对信任吗？？？（论宠弟我只服海马濑人）必须拼命撒糖！然后终于靠着爱写完了这文QWQ感谢几位姑娘们一个多月以来的支持！因为坑里实在太冷，没热度就没动力orzzz再加上我的笔力太单薄……感觉很多想说的话没能成功讲出来orzzz如果有人因为这文而喜欢上海马兄弟那我实在是太开心了！  
> 之后也有补了补GX。因为我天生偏爱骨科兄弟情，然后发现亮和翔也有爱，但和海马木马相处模式就不太一样，就很想搞个xover（但也只是想想罢了毕竟萌丸藤兄弟的人更少orzzz  
> 最后，不要脸求评论（划掉


End file.
